Where You Go, I Will Follow
by Aralain
Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged... or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all. GaixOC Ch 29 is posted. I know I should wait for a weekend when you all have more time but I couldn't help it! THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES! Finally some action! Please enjoy!
1. Born by Blood

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all. (Snippits from the life of the only kunoichi who could love Gai more than he seemed to love himself)

Important Note: This is more of a collection of loosely-connected stories and moments from the life of Hyuuga Namiko. If you do not like that, I hope you took the time to read this note and will now leave

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Born by blood...

"Nami, come on inside!" the man called from the doorway. Namiko ignored her father, continuing to pummel the training post in front of her. Tears streamed down her face and her hands shook, blood dripping from her broken and bruised knuckles.

"Nami!" his voice rose, but she paid him no mind. She could see nothing, hear no one. It didn't matter. She was too weak. She was too weak. She was too weak.

"What are you doing out here, Nami?" her father's voice came from closer now, still yelling over the torrential rain. She did nothing, said nothing, but punched.

"Nami," he said, his pale eyes obviously taking her in. She was drenched in blood, the ground beneath her tinted with it as it washed down her body. Her hair was saturated as were her clothes and her face was bruised and bloody. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away, turning defensively and slapping his hand away. She was breathing hard as she stepped backwards, adopting a defensive position. The tears continued to track down her cheeks, blending in with the rain as she stared from behind her drenched hair at his chest.

"Nami," he said, taking another step towards her. She cringed, but raised her eyes to his face at the recognition of his voice.

"Oto-san," she whispered in a small voice, feeling for once as young and inexperienced as she was. She rose to stand normally and took a small step towards him, raising a hand to hold onto her right arm as the pain seemed to hit her at once. She looked at him as if in confusion. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her frail, shaking body to him. Her legs gave way, but he held onto her as she broke, sobs racking her small body.

Namiko could not focus, could not pull herself together. All she knew was that she was safe for now, safe for who knew how long. She was in shock, that registered slightly, but her father would take care of her just as he always had. She had been protected for so long. This was the last time. She had to make this the last time. She needed to be stronger. She needed to be able to take care of herself no matter what. She couldn't rely on others like this.

It hurt so much though. This pain, this failure. She had never felt anything like it and the hokage had said nothing he'd been so aggrieved. She had simply limped from his office dazedly, saying nothing to him as he said nothing to her. They were both silent in their grief, both knowing that there was nothing that could be said about what had happened. It had been a slaughter. He had sent them straight on into an ambush. Her platoon leader had mentioned that it was not a good idea, but none had the power to question the hokage. He was their leader and they did as they were told.

The unfairness of it was not what hurt the worst. Her own team leader had been killed not in defense of her team, but running from the fight. Their platoon leader had been the next to go down leaving the seven of them, trying to fight a large group of probably chuunin to jounin shinobi from Suna. How could Hana have just…? It was unthinkable and she a member of Namiko's own clan, a HYUUGA! How dare she? It was a disgrace, a terrible disgrace and Namiko could hardly believe it.

When Hitomi and Yori had fallen… Namiko's eyes had changed, everything had changed. She had seen… everything, every single molecule of chakra in the air, the ground, the trees, all of it, all around her. She had not missed one movement of her enemies, one shift in their inner networks. She'd taken control of the situation, hollering orders to her remaining teammates, directing them and guiding them, able to see everything even as she fought the jounin before her, who had thankfully been injured by Jiro-sensei early on.

Namiko didn't understand what had taken over her where that leader had come from, that shinobi, but it had come and she had been standing in the aftermath, blood-soaked, her face soaked with her own tears and blood from a cut on her forehead. She'd been terrified, shaking, but she hadn't stopped. She'd taken Takeshi and she'd run with everything she had. When she'd stumbled in, when they'd told her that Takeshi wasn't… all she knew was that she needed to train. She didn't remember how she'd gotten home from there, how she'd made it to the back garden, how long she'd been punching that post, or even how long that damn rain had been falling.

"What happened, Nami?" her father's voice reached her, but she didn't speak, she found her own feet weakly and pulled away, shaking her head.

"The hokage," she shook her head. "Jiro-sensei told him we wouldn't…" She turned towards the house, stumbling towards it and refusing her father's help flatly.

She wondered how terrible she looked. Judging by her father's intake of breath when they stepped inside light of the house it was bad. She removed her shoes, knowing her mother was going to be very upset over the blood trail, but knowing there was little way around it. Her mother could yell all she wanted later and she would no doubt. Namiko didn't care. She made her way through the house to the nearest bathroom, fresh blood dripping off her fingertips sliding from her broken knuckles and old wounds still bleeding minimally.

She didn't bother taking off her clothes. She stepped into the shower, turning on the water and stepping back against the wall and sliding down under its heat, bringing her knees up to her chest and staring listlessly at the wall. She saw her father in the doorway, watching her with not pity but empathy. "It was Jiro-sensei's mission… your cousin Hana?" he questioned, softly. She shook her head, indicating they had not survived. She looked up at him with a cold and powerful hatred in her eyes which caused him to reel back slightly, but then she turned her eyes to stare straight at the wall again, shaking her head.

"Takeshi? Yori?" he murmured, voice pained. She shook her head once more for each name.

"Did anyone…" he trailed off.

"I had to finish the last few on my own," she offered as explanation. He was silent.

"I know you don't want to hear that you did well, but for you to prevail… to keep hold of that scroll…"

"I should have destroyed it," she growled. "Maybe the hokage would listen to that."

"Even the hokage can make mistakes, Namiko," he said sharply.

"Not like this!" she shouted at him. Her small, bleeding fists were clenched so tightly around her knees that they began to bleed more, each drop landing on her sandaled feet but quickly washed away by the stream of the water.

"What about forgiveness?" he asked mildly, his lavender eyes boring into hers.

"Five chuunin, a jounin, and two genin. He has that many people to ask for forgiveness. I doubt he'll be asking for mine," she muttered, but she knew her father was right. She had been raised as a shinobi and she knew what it was to be a leader. Things must be done and sometimes lives were lost. He didn't have the resources to send out a strictly jounin platoon or an ANBU unit for this mission, but… why them? She shook her head. It hurt too much. She couldn't think about it. She let out a low growl of frustration and pain, her fist slamming into the wall, which cracked under the force. Her father of course said nothing about that. He didn't care. It was only a building.

"You don't really mean what you are saying," he said, voice dry. "I know it hurts, but they died to defend Konoha. They died nobly and there is honor in that."

Namiko thought about Hana. Was there honor in death? Her honor was null the moment she turned her back on her comrades, but her blood looked just the same as Takeshi's which had dripped down her arm as she carried him, screaming and bleeding back to Konoha, only to be told that he'd died less than half an hour into her run. His screams had echoed though. She'd heard them the entire distance and still she heard them. His death… he had given his last ounce of chakra to try to save a member of his platoon. Was it the same for them now in death?

"Otosan?" she said softly. "How can you believe in honor still? After everything you've seen, every coward you've witnessed turn their back on those they claimed to care for… how can you say that there is honor in death?"

"One day, my dear Nami. One day you'll understand," he told her. She said nothing, glaring determinedly at the white wall before her as the shower washed her clean of blood, as her lavender eyes hardened. She would never be like Hana. She would become Jiro… only she'd be stronger. She'd never lose another precious person. She couldn't… wouldn't. She'd be so strong that no one would forget her. She knew Jiro would be soon forgotten, but she would not. She would be sure of that


	2. Warning

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all. (Snippits from the life of the only kunoichi who could love Gai more than he seemed to love himself)

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Warning

Namiko glare at her new captain. He was a chuunin and only two years older than her. She glanced at Tai who looked empty. She'd expected frustration, an anger to match her own, but he was just… sad. Iruka was the same. She crossed her arms, refusing to feel those types of things. She had decided to be strong, to not need looking after anymore and she wouldn't give this stupid, obnoxious chuunin even a glimpse of her grief.

"Please, introduce and tell me something about yourselves," he said, his voice surprising them. He spoke in a calm, subdued tone, so unlike the voice he usually used, loud and grating, declaring some nonsense or other. She wondered why? Did he think they couldn't handle it? She scowled. She could take anything this idiot threw at her. She'd show him. He had no idea how it felt to lose his entire team. He had no idea their pain. Tai and Iruka had lost their sensei and teammate hardly two weeks before, hardly a month after Namiko's platoon had been decimated.

"Ga-sensei, I am Nara Tai," Tai spoke first, his dull, pain-filled voice striking something deep inside her, echoing her her own chest. She had just decided to conceal her emotions and she would, but she couldn't stop her hand which moved as if it had a mind of its own, snatching his from where it shook next to his thigh. She lifted her chin defiantly when Gai looked to her, sitting beside him without a word, Iruka sitting very still on her other side, anxious and heartbroken just like his teammate.

Tai let out a shaky breath, squeezing her hand tightly in return. "I am good with taijutsu and can use shadow jutsu. My goal is…" his voice broke. Namiko clasped it tighter, raising her other hand to grip it as well. He closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. He continued to keep his head bowed though. Namiko frowned.

"Tai-kun's goal is to become Jounin Captain just like his uncle Nara Shikaku so he can lead and guide the jounin of the village," she said, her voice strong and steady where his could not be. It echoed in the quiet around them, bouncing off the surrounding buildings. Tai looked up at her, in shock. Of course she knew. She and Tai had been in the same class at the academy. They'd graduated together at eight years old in order to fill the ranks of genin so dwindling by the war. Clan children were unbelievably important to the war effort, because they received training from their clan from a very young age and most had been trying to do clan jutsu since they could walk. Passing the simple graduation exam was simple for most. Tai and Namiko were not most however. They were better. They'd been the top of their class. Now, at nine… they didn't feel like the best, but they were friends and they were here together… alive and not done fighting yet. She needed him to remember that.

"And you are," Gai asked. She glared. He knew damn well who she was. He knew who they all were. He met her nasty look evenly, unaffected by its intensity no matter how hard she tried. Her mother always told her that a nine-year-old trying to look serious was about as terrifying as a bunny with a frown, but Namiko hated that, hated being judged by her age. She didn't care how small she was, how young she was, she'd survived. She'd defeated a jounin, an injured one, but a jounin nonetheless.

"Hyuuga Namiko," she spat out, staring at him, daring him to ask for more.

"What is your goal Namiko?" Gai asked evenly.

"To protect my comrades Tai and Iruka until the day that I die," she said, pointedly leaving him out. Iruka took her other hand, surprising her and distracting her momentarily. She looked at him, but he didn't say anything, staring down at her hand, scarred and broken from her many fights with inanimate objects over the last couple months. She had thrown herself into training, not letting up, not taking a break. When she looked at Gai, her scowl returned as there was a huge smile plastered across his face.

"That is a very admirable goal," Gai said. Clearly he wasn't getting how that was meant to be an insult.

"I will never suffer a team leader to turn from a battle again. If any ever does it to me again, I will kill them myself," she threatened plainly.

"Namiko!" Iruka exclaimed horrified, but Gai held up his hand. He moved forward to kneel before her. She leaned back on instinct, her hand clenching into a fist, ready to hit him.

"I promise you Hyuuga Namiko, that I will never back down from a battle, never stop without giving my all, and I will absolutely NEVER turn from you or leave you behind," he said, his eyes much too deep for a twelve-year old, much too knowing. She fought back her tears with everything she had, unable to breathe, to think. "I never break a promise," he said, glancing to Iruka then Tai who had tears streaming down his face. He lifted his hands, covering both sets of their joined hands with his and gripping tightly. "Because that is my ninja way." Namiko swallowed hard, before letting out a shout and ripping her hands from under his. She shoved him aside, running to the edge of the rooftop and jumping off.

"NAMI!" Iruka cried, but she didn't fall. Idiot, did he think she would? She landed on the next roof then the next and the next. Her feet carried her as far from the three of them as she could get. She hated him… Gai. He was making stupid, ridiculous promised that he couldn't keep. She wouldn't trust him. He was an idiot if he thought she would. She would never trust someone like him so open and naive. He had no idea… no idea!

Please let me know you're interested… even the simplest review


	3. Nightmares

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all. (Snippits from the life of the only kunoichi who could love Gai more than he seemed to love himself)

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Nightmares

Namiko led the way through the trees. Why? Why Iwa? She felt sick to her stomach, her head pounding painfully. She hated this place, these rocks, they reminded her of things she had buried, things she had left behind. She hadn't been here since that horrible night. Gai jumped up next to her, startling her. She nearly grasped for her sword, but scowled instead though she was sure it was weaker than usual. Her heart was racing and it had nothing to do with the straight 15 hours running.

"Find us a place to stop Nami-chan," he suggested. She nodded without a word, looking around carefully then veering off to the right. She helped Iruka get the perimeter set and added a few unique traps of her own.

"Entry-Exit point is at 2 o'clock taicho," she said, briskly.

"I will take first night's guard," Gai said, as he always did. He would then try to take the next night and the next, but Iruka or Tai would talk him out of it and then Namiko would take whatever shift Iruka gave her. He was the youngest of the three of them by a few months, but even though he wasn't as strong as Namiko or as smart as Tai, he made good decisions and he kept the peace. They both respected his ability to manage people and situations well when the time came. He was a mediocre genin at best, but he was a friend, a good friend.

"Shall we set a fire?" Tai asked, looking over at Gai, who frowned.

"Of course we shouldn't Tai. Don't ask Gai stupid questions or he'll probably agree with them," she hissed.

"That was unkind, Namiko," Iruka said, frowning at her, but she shrugged, setting her pack down and stretching her tired muscles carefully.

"Don't worry, Iruka. I am unfazed by our dear comrades words. Clearly she is stressed and tired from the long day's run!" he practically shouted.

"Gai-taicho, maybe you should be quieter?" Tai suggested hesitantly.

"Again, you are correct! I was testing you, ensuring that you would not hesitate to interfere if I were doing something unusual," he declared in a voice almost as loud.

Namiko stayed her tongue, but only just. They were in friendly territory. Even if someone did come upon them here, it would and should only be Konoha shinobi and if it were an enemy, they'd rather run into them here rather than have enemies proceeding further into Fire Country territory. She didn't care how loud he was right now. Her mind was completely focused inward. As she bent over, reaching her toe and stretching her aching hamstring, she noticed her hands were shaking. She sat up quickly, looking at them with a frown. She held clenched them into fists, looking around at her comrades, but they didn't notice her.

Iruka and Tai were setting up a team tent so they could settle down to sleep and Gai was looking out in the direction of Iwa, a dark expression on his face. He always did that she he thought no one was looking. She frowned. Why? Why would he hide the side of him that actually looked the part of a captain. He had his hands clasped behind his head, shoulders tense, but he sighed slowly rolling them and turning back towards camp. She didn't think about it until it was too late. She should have looked away! His eyes met hers and she flushed at having been caught watching him. He paused, his right hand gripping his shoulder. A bright smile dawned on his face but she narrowed her eyes at him, looking away.

Why did she do that? She needed to stop. She looked at her hands which were shaking more. She looked to the tent. Iruka and Tai were inside now. She couldn't go in there like this. Her shoulders were shaking as well now. She closed her eyes and they flashed to the sight of Yori, dropping to the ground her hand reaching out for Namiko, wanting Namiko to do something. Namiko's eyes shot open and she shuffled back as Gai was only a few feet away now, looking at her with concern. She huffed, turning away from him and pulling her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them.

"Nami-chan," he whispered.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting us taicho?" she asked in a cold but unsteady voice.

"With my life," he replied softly. Her arms tightened around herself and she closed her eyes, lowering her forehead to rest against her knees.

The next day's run was just as fast and they covered just as much ground but they no longer used words to communicate. Not even Gai spoke. When the sun lowered, he leapt up in front of her, pointing down. She quickly located a safe area, no one even thinking about about a fire this time. She set the traps up herself, waving for Tai and Iruka to rest. She started the huge loop, trapping quickly and noting Gai's tortoise summonings appearing here and there. He was that worried? She'd only seen these guys in training. She nodded to one who bowed its head in return, before turning back to the perimeter, unmoving, unblinking. She began to double-lay her traps, meeting Gai about halfway around the circle. He nodded and gave her a hand sign indicating that he'd completed the circle from her starting point.

They walked back to the camp, their feet not even making a sound against the forest floor. They were just inside the trees that jutted out into the Wind Country. It was a very dangerous place, well known for random patrols by Suna's elite, but it was the fastest way to where they were going and Team Gai had been selected for this mission for that main reason: their great speeds.

They were a well-balanced genin team. Namiko's sight, Tai's intelligence, and Iruka intuition. With Gai at their lead they were impressive if not unstoppable. Gai… who Namiko was sure had no weaknesses as a shinobi aside from having the stupidest personality of anyone she'd ever met. Why was it so hard for him to be like this for five seconds outside of a field environment? Why couldn't he be Captain Gai in Konoha? Instead he always reverted to an egocentric fool.

Namiko glanced at the older boy who walked so silently beside her. He looked troubled. That unnerved her. She frowned, reaching out a hand to grab his arm. He stopped, looking down at her sharply and she flushed. What was she doing? She quickly pulled her hand back, then scowled. She might as well explain herself. She reached up placing her fingertips to the furrow between his brows. She smoothed her hand over them until he stopped with that expression, staring at her in shock instead. She shook her head, hoping he understood that she didn't like when he looked like that, but then she turned, walking back to camp. She should set up an inner perimeter. Gai followed, assisting her of course.

By the time they entered the camp again, Iruka had taken up post in a tree above them, Tai starting to climb one opposite. Namiko pointed the direction she'd left an escape route. Tai nodded. She glanced to Iruka, repeating her motion. Iruka nodded. He pointed to himself then Tai, holding up two fingers then jerking his head to the tent they'd already set up. Namiko nodded.

Their team needed to work like that. While Gai was an exceptional sensory shinobi, Iruka and Tai were still only genin. Namiko of course had her Byakuugan so trying to peg her with a second guard was wasteful if not plain insulting. She entered the tent first, glancing up from the entrance as Gai stopped, offering a few symbols to Iruka and Tai.

Apparently the tortoises had orders to report to them should they notice anything off. They were to immediately rouse Gai if that were the case and he indicated for them to use their usual signal. It was a low whistle, undetectable to almost anyone, but for some reason it would Gai straight from any type of rest he was in even his deepest slumbers. She had seen him awaken to that sound only once, his eyes wide and full of some terrifying darkness. She had never asked him about it, but she was sure it had something to do with something that had happened when he was a new genin. It wasn't her business, but she knew he didn't talk about those first years for a reason. Genin at seven, chuunin at eleven… he was impressive clearly for the hokage to place him in the position a jounin should claim, but then the hokage had made mistakes before. Her mood darkened.

Namiko didn't realize Gai was trying to get into the tent until he finally reached in, placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly scrambled back, wondering how long he'd been kneeling there. She let out a small growl of frustration, barely audible, turning swiftly to the opposite side of the tent. It was big enough for all four of them which left plenty of room between she and Gai. Gai let out a very soft sigh and she closed her eyes tightly, listening as he laid down, but he hardly made a sound. He was so graceful. It was almost unreal. He truly could almost flip a switch, go from quiet to loud, supportive to deadly, or…

She shook her head, needing to stop thinking of him. It irritated her and she needed to rest. She'd hardly gotten any the night before. She focused on her breathing until slowly darkness swept over her. She welcomed it, her body beyond tired now.

_She watched Yori shout out for Hana, causing Namiko to turn and catch sight of her running. What was she doing? Impossible! It must have been a genjutsu. She focused herself, needing it as suddenly a flurry of shuriken came flying towards her. She batted them away swiftly, but one got through. Luckily she was able to duck to the side a bit. It dug into her cheek, the blood immediately flowing, but the pain was hardly registered as she saw Jiro-sensei. His sword went through her attacker, but he turned. The shinobi had a kunai knife and he was fast, his movement a blur._

_ Namiko knew her kunai was in reach, her sword, anything. She froze, her eyes meeting her platoon leader and jounin sensei's eyes as the kunai dug into his neck. Blood spurted everywhere. She heard a scream and saw Yori falling from the tree, reaching out to her._

_ Namiko jumped to catch her, but Takeshi's weight hit her hard, tackling her out of the way of an acid attack that rained down on Yori, her screams piercing them both, freezing them again. Takeshi sat up, then tensed. She stared in horror as blood bubbled over his lips a few moments later and above him the shinobi who'd just dispatched her sensei leered down at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, everything clearing, everything becoming so, so clear and all there was was blood. It was everywhere, everywhere_.

Namiko jerked awake, unable to move her. There was a heavy pressure on her. "_Takeshi!_" she thought wildly. She could save him. She could still save him. She had to get him off her though. Yori's screams were piercing her head, but it was muffled now, muffled. She drew a sharp breath, and realized it wasn't Yori's pain-filled shrieks. It was her, but they hardly made a sound.

A strange scent filled her nose, but then it wasn't strange. It wasn't the blood and acid she expected but a crisp, clean scent. The smell of Konoha in springtime, the scent of steel and fresh air, grass and dirt. The weight on her, it wasn't Takeshi. She stilled, her eyes shooting open. Gai! She fought to still her body and after a few moments it began to listen to her. His grip was punishing, his chakra stilling her wherever their bodies touched, one of his hands covering her mouth tightly while another grasped her hands in his. She was expertly-restrained. Everything Gai did, he did well after all.

Horror filled her, making her blood run cold. What had she done? She gazed at Gai, embarrassed and terrified. His chakra holds released and he let go of her hands to support his weight on either side of her head so he could lift his weight off her slightly. He stared right back at her, not breaking her gaze for a moment, not even a blink. She knew. She knew everything was okay then. He'd saved her, saved them all.

Namiko didn't realize there were tears on her face until he lifted a hand, wiping them away carefully. He lowered his head beside hers. "You're safe here Nami-chan. I will protect you," he whispered in her ear so softly that even she almost couldn't distinguish it… almost. She shoved him off of her, her face reddening. He fell back without resisting, sitting across from her with a strange expression.

Namiko turned, curling up on her side and letting her tears silently track across her face. He'd already seen after all. Gai watched her back and she knew… she knew for certain he was going to do exactly as he'd said. He was going to protect her, protect them until the end. He would not do what Hana had done and he would not die. That was his promise. Her promise was simple as well. She hated medical ninjutsu, but for Gai… for Tai… for Iruka… she would learn enough. She wouldn't let up until she knew that she could save them from the horrors she had faced once, save them from the blood.

A review would be lovely


	4. Captain Baka pt1

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Captain Baka (part 1)

Namiko stood straight and strong across from the familiar shinobi. Kakashi was stronger than her. She knew it, but she had to give it her all. She could not embarrass her clan in this fight, not before the jounin counsel. She watched, unsurprised as he gazed back at her with a bored expression. She had a lot riding on this, and he seemed to not even care. This boy, the only one she disliked more than her own taicho. She hated not just who he was as a person, but as everything he'd always seemed to represent to her. Mission before Camaraderie. It was so antithetical to what she'd always thought, always believed as a Hyuuga. Her upbringing had been all about family and comrades first, and ensuring the mission's success a very close second. Get the job done, but never at the risk of those who were important.

Namiko had not expected to stand here though, across from Kakashi in the ring. It was Gai's place after all. He was vocal enough about it. She sighed, feeling irritation at the very thought of Maito Gai, foolish and loud spandex-wearing idiot with his bushy eyebrows and his piercing eyes, eyes too piercing for any boy of 13. She needed to focus and he was the last thing she needed in her head. Whenever she did think of him, she got angry… very angry. She hated him.

Predictably her anger took over and she missed the start. She barely had time to react as Kakashi's blade came down mercilessly towards her. It sliced through her in a dramatic fashion and she stared at him wide-eyed for a second, but he was not fooled. He turned before her "blood" touched the ground, lifting off hard from the ground before he got caught up in her swirling chakra. A substitution was easy enough to pull off. She activated her eyes the instant she came out of her spin.

"Don't let your guard down Namiko!" a voice called from the stands above. She looked up, glaring fiercely at the green-clad shinobi. She felt it coming before she saw it, the crackling pulse of a charged air. She could taste it because she could use it. She smiled at Gai, not meaning to smile at him per se but a smile came to her lips one he returned with a bright sparkle, that stupid sparkle he had.

She performed a swift flurry of hand-symbols and the air around her charged suddenly, electrons separating from their elements, causing her hair to pull up slightly as she drew a deep breath, letting it out with a release of her disruption Electrons returned to their homes by force and Kakashi had absolutely no time to react. She watched with pleasure as an explosion of sorts occurred in the silver-haired chuunin's hand and rocked him backwards.

Namiko drew a deep breath, watching him with half-lidded eyes as his calculating gaze stared back at her. That wouldn't do at all. He was smart, smarter than her for sure. His talent for the ninja arts, including strategy were breathtaking. She couldn't give him time to plan. She charged, disappearing from the sight of most of the spectators above. She skidded around Kakashi, and they met in an upfront battle of fists. Here she was good. Here she could win. Kakashi wouldn't stay here for long though.

Slipping carefully into her strongest taijutsu stance she was in her element, but Kakashi met her blow for blow. This couldn't last long. Kakashi would get bored trading blows with her, but it kept him occupied as she formulated her own plan. She had to get him on the ground. She had to use her strongest jutsu. It was her only advantage. Chidori took time to collect, time to perfect, but she had something of her own and he knew nothing about it. She couldn't waste it on a time when she wasn't sure to hit. Gai was watching and she may not like him, but he had helped her with this and she expected him to be proud of her or she would punch him in his face. Finally, she got a good hit on him which sent him backwards quickly. She had the upper hand. He was underestimating her and she'd sent him backwards twice now.

The Hyuuga girl followed swiftly, but he was fast, just as fast as Gai to be sure, faster than either Iruka and Tai, faster than them both combined in fact. In an instant he was gone, smoke filling the arena. She lowered to the ground, frowning. Kakashi rarely did something without reason and he knew she could see by chakra. Simple smoke bombs might distract her for a split-second if that, but it would not restrict her. That was when it hit her, creeping over her and setting her blood on fire. She let out a shriek of pain, hearing an answering shout from Gai above and another, probably Tai. He had no bearing either… her stupid teammates, teammates who were so much better than this bastard Kakashi. She deactivated her eyes and the pain stopped abruptly, her shriek of agony tapering off to an echoing silence.

Her head pounded, and she was overwhelmed with anger. How dare he use that drug? He hadn't even known she would be his opponent, but the cold and calculating Hatake never came unprepared for anything. It was one thing she couldn't help admiring him for even as she hated him. She began to spin, fighting her dizziness and nausea. Her chakra pooled around her, pushing outwards and sending the smoke flying away from her. When she stopped, she was only able to react a split-second before Kakashi came from the smoke outside her circle. She could knew she should be able to hear the chidori crackling in her ears, but all she heard in was Gai's voice in her mind.

"_You can't always get away Namiko. Sometimes you have to take the hit_," Gai told her calmly. She couldn't even remember her sharp reply. "_That might be true, but one day you'll meet someone faster than me, someone who catches you off-guard. Take the hit, Namiko. Take the hit because with a powerful opponent that may be your best opening, your only opening. That split-second of pleasure an opponent can take from the satisfaction of a hard-won hit against a worthy opponent can be the split-second you need to retaliate_." She let her eyes slide closed as if in defeat, Kakashi's hand coming closer as if in slow motion.

Namiko drew a deep breath, centering herself and feeling with every fiber of her being, her arm already moving without need for a conscious thought. Her hand touched Kakashi's wrist a split-second before it connected with her chest, just over her heart. She redirected it… just enough. It drove into her left hand shoulder and she was unable to completely suppress a scream rising in her throat, but she clenched her teeth together, swallowing it to release only agonized groan. Her hands came together, crossed in front of her, hands partially curled as Kakashi stared into her eyes: a dark, twinkling glimmer… not happy but empty… hollow. He was broken Hatake Kakashi. She'd not seen it before… but she did now.

"Hachimon Tonkou: Fourth Gate, Gate of Pain, KAI! The chakra overflowed throughout her entire body. She drew a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, they blazed white, startling Kakashi. She slammed both her curled fists into his chest, her injured shoulder objecting vehemently, but she hardly felt it in this state. The pressure of the impact sent a roaring burst of fire that sent Kakashi flying backwards, his cold eyes filling with confusion, the flames burning into his uniform as he went. Her gates slammed closed around her, causing her to wince. Gai had told her she needed to work on enduring them longer. He was right of course.

He extinguished the flames before his back hit and he went flying across the ground. "Gates." "Pressure Jutsu." "Impossible." a few voices above murmured. She stood, blood pouring down her arm. He'd gotten some big blood vessels. She had minutes left. She'd proven her point, but she couldn't let up, wouldn't let up. Gai wasn't here to beat Kakashi up and that bastard deserved it so she would do her best. She watched him unsheathe his sword and she smiled slightly, whipping out her own in her right hand. It was unfortunate that she was left handed.

Namiko ran at him head on, glad that he didn't feel the need to hold back. Of course he wouldn't. He probably wanted to kill her. His mission was becoming a jounin. What did he care about her life? She felt his sword slide through her stomach and smiled, non-lethal. Apparently Kakashi wasn't quite as heartless as he tried to let on. She felt a pair of warm arms come around her as her sword fell from her hand, clinking to the ground.

Namiko knew it was Gai instantly… stupid, impulsive, and idiotic Gai, but she didn't care. She had shown them. Did she have more? Yes, but did it matter at the moment? No. She was done. Everything was out of her hands. She collapsed into the strong, warm arms of her stupid captain who whispered something in her ear just before she lost consciousness, "No one will forget that Nami-chan," he whispered and peace came over her, but he was still an idiot.

Please leave me a little note if you're enjoying it or at least follow my story. :) It lets me know you're at least interested…


	5. Captain Baka pt2

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Captain Baka (part 2)

Namiko groaned as she came to. The feel of the mattress beneath her and the mind-searing pain told her exactly where she was in an instant. She blinked, looking around the Hyuuga Medical Ward. It was a small building off the main branch house. Her face flooded with blood. She could only be here rather than the Hospital for one reason: the Hyuuga Counsel was pleased.

She blinked her eyes open, feeling a hand grasping hers tightly, something warm resting against her hip which calmed her for a moment before she snapped to herself, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and when she saw what it was or rather who she jerked her hand away sharply, ignoring the sharp, instantly-alert eyes that raised to her face with a mild confusion. His head wasn't against her side anymore though. That was what mattered.

"I apologize Namiko. I must have fallen asleep," he said, regretfully.

"And my hand Maito?" she growled, knowing he couldn't have taken ahold of it while he slept.

"You would not calm otherwise. Norio-san instructed me to stay with you," he said. She groaned. Her meddlesome father was always suggesting those kind of things to Gai. She wished he would just mind his own business which was playing Shogi with the clan leader… and guarding him she conceded, but at times like this she tried to belittle her father in her mind, despite knowing how wrong it was, how untrue it was, and how she'd never say such things to his face especially since he had no qualms about hitting her. He'd been training her since she could grasp a toy sword after all.

"What was I doing?" she asked, face reddening further. She hated how he could do this to her, embarrass her without even trying.

"Night terrors," he murmured, not elaborating. It happened occasionally, only once on mission which she remembered vividly. He'd kept her quiet then to keep Iruka and Tai from hearing, to keep their enemies from hearing. She'd been prepared to beg Gai not to tell the hokage, but of course Gai would never do something like that. An idiot he was, but a loyal one… loyal to an absolute fault. She released a breath at the thought. Stupid Gai… always protecting her just as he'd promised the first day she met him.

"I'm sorry I hit you," she muttered uncomfortably, noticing the bruise already forming on the side of his face. He laughed, his warm, resounding chuckle filling the entire room, distracting her and causing her face to redden in response. She frowned, clenching her hands at her sides then wincing as the movement reminded her that her shoulder had been badly-wounded.

"You've hit me much harder than that Namiko," he said, his eyes glittering with humor. This sent a shock through her, her stomach filling with a strange, light feeling which it so often did around him. She hated it, hated him.

"I'm only sorry because I like to feel when my fist crunches into your face and I can't remember it," she growled, coldly. His smile faded immediately and he stiffened.

"I have been instructed by Minato-senpai as well as your father to remain by your side until the ceremony tomorrow," he said his voice turning brusque and business-like, a tone he only used in certain circumstances: when he was faced with the hokage receiving a mission or when she closed him out. This was a frequent occurrence from the taciturn Hyuuga. She easily hid the pang in her as she heard it, shock registering on the heels of her unease.

"Tomorrow!" she demanded, her small brow furrowing.

"You've been unconscious for two days, Namiko. Tomorrow is the day they make their decision," Gai said.

"You've been here that long? You should be training Iruka and Tai! We could have a mission any day!" she snapped at him. He nodded.

"Tai and Iruka have been training with Minato-senpai's team at my request. Besides, Team Gai is never unprepared for a battle, such as the spectacular one between you and my eternal rival Kakashi!" Gai cried exuberantly. "Would I had not fought Asuma-san before so I might have been able to face him myself!"

She held her tongue this time because a part of her wished he had been free to volunteer to take her place. He would have stood a better chance of knocking Kakashi down a peg or two, but she'd never tell him that. He was already full of confidence, already arrogant and flippant about things. She couldn't stand that. She couldn't stand him thinking he was better than everyone and then telling everyone he was when it wasn't certain, but a part of her whispered that it was simply his way of dealing with the things he'd seen and done. She didn't care though. It set her teeth on edge. It made him a bigger target than he needed to be which meant she would have to work much harder to protect him.

Her mind flashed to the way Asuma had fallen to the ground, crumpling under Gai's final attack, his fight impressive, but Gai had either gotten lucky or had just that edge on him. She'd never seen Gai defeated though and Asuma was so strong… stronger than Kakashi she was almost sure. Compatibility was key though in fights like that. She had been a better match for Kakashi than she would have been against Asuma because she knew him better. She knew his chakra, his abilities, his attitude. She had had an advantage on Kakashi because he would never understand her, understand someone who put her comrades before her mission. He thought he did, but Kakashi didn't understand empathy. He was cold.

It struck her suddenly that Kakashi was Gai's polar opposite, Gai who was staring at her, waiting for a response to something. A question perhaps? Had he asked a question? Her head was blurry with pain medication. She shook it. "You know I hate being medicated Maito," she muttered, not sure why she said it. Why should he know?

"I am deeply sorry Namiko, but your clan leader commanded the Nurse to do it himself," he whispered with all the sincerity in the world, a tinge of pain in his voice. She needed to stop doing that to him. She hated when his voice sounded like that. She thawed finally, knowing that it was too exhausting to be angry with him. He was just a foolish boy after all. She lifted her hand towards his face, but after a moment realized what she was doing and stopped it midair. Gai stared at it and then he stared at her. She drew it back quickly and sat up with a sharp movement, unable to keep back the whimper of pain that passed her lips. Her side… Kakashi's sword.

Gai's arm came around her quickly and instead of telling her to lie back down like he should, he caught hold of her before she fell back onto the bed, his arm supporting her, steadying her. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Restroom," she muttered, embarrassed. He nodded, sweeping a hand under her knees, his other planting firmly on her back. He lifted her carefully, smoothly as if her weight was completely inconsequential, which to him it was. Still the movement hurt. She turned her face into his shoulder to muffle the sob, tears springing to her eyes unbidden, but she blinked them back. She could handle pain. This she knew. This was easy, the rest of it… that was hard. When they got to the restroom, he turned slightly, keeping his arm under her knees as he took hold of the handle.

"I can stand," she choked out and he nodded, very slowly lowering her to her feet his other hand holding steady around her ribs. Once he let go of her knees, his now-free hand immediately came up to take hold of her opposite elbow, maintaining a gentle, supportive grasp as she drew herself up slightly, still remaining partially bent over herself. She nodded, placing her hand on the doorframe and stumbling forward. She nodded to him again and he closed the door slowly, walking away, but not so far that he couldn't be in the room in a split-second if he heard her fall.

Namiko hated this, hated being weak, but shinobi got injured, shinobi faced their pain and dealt with it. She was very aware that sometimes it took ones comrades to get through it. She just wished it wasn't Gai every time… all the time. Tai or Iruka could handle it just fine, but even as she said it, she remembered when they did. They were clumsy and too rough when she was hurt. Gai always applied just enough pressure, almost never hurting her more while their teammates. Namiko sighed, not wanting to think about it. She took care of her business quickly, staring into the mirror and looking over her gaunt, sunken face. Pale was unusual for her. Despite her Hyuuga blood, training on Team Gai required constant sun exposure and usually her skin took on a much darker hue than this.

She reached up, removing the bandage covering her shoulder and gasping. It was horrendous, torn flesh edged with burns. Tears came to her eyes and she covered it quickly again, her nose twitching. She could almost smell the electricity still burning her flesh. She heard Gai outside the door, but said nothing. He would not enter because of that gasp. It would take more than a small a sound like that to truly alarm him.

She clutched the edge of the sink, trying to calm down, but it felt like her vision was shrinking. She had to see the rest though. She lifted the hem of the plain white shirt, noting with relief that it didn't hurt as much as the other. It was actually pretty clean and while it would scar, it would not scar badly. Besides, she had plenty of scars. She was nearly twelve now and most shinobi these days started genin at around ten. She'd earned her headband at eight. This scar would just be one more reminder of how she needed to become stronger.

Why? Why was Kakashi so much stronger than her? Her tears were difficult to control. She didn't understand. She knew she was strong and she worked hard, every bit as hard as Gai. She was with him every damn day for hours and hours and she couldn't stand him! They were only a couple years older than her. She needed to catch them. She needed to surpass them! It was expected, her clan expected it… she expected it of herself.

Namiko looked up at herself in the mirror. She was worried at the way her left arm hung lifelessly from her side. Experimentally she twitched her fingers. She winced then closed her fingers into a fist. It wasn't so bad. She got cocky and raised her hand as if she were going for her sword which would normally be strapped across her back. Her scream of pain was loud even to her ears. Gai was there in an instant, hand around her waist as she sagged, the edges of her vision blurring, but she maintained consciousness.

"Get off me! Off! Off!" she shouted pushing him away, but this only caused her more pain and she fell to her knees, breathing heavily. The two stared at each other, young stubborn shinobi caught in a battle of wills. He would help her and she would not let him. Whose will would win out was certain as she was pretty sure she wasn't going to be conscious much longer if she tried to move again.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, sick of having to say that to him, but she did have to and she knew it. She was always hurting him, pushing him away, but he wanted nothing more than to help her, to make her stronger and she would not have survived as long with Kakashi without him. In fact, without his guidance that chidori would have landed over her heart. She'd be dead now.

She reached out her right hand and he gazed at it for one quiet moment, before quickly grasping it, moving to her side in an instant and hefting her off the ground. He wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her arm over his shoulders and literally carrying her that way back to her bed and settling her down upon it. She sat there for a long moment, glancing to the right as a pair of footsteps became audible outside it. A few moments later it was thrown open and the head Hyuuga Nurse appeared, the best nurse in the village and the Hyuuga hoarded her… so selfish.

"What is the meaning of this!" she demanded. "You should not be sitting up."

"I am returning home," she said in a bland, quiet voice. The darkness was stifling, but something told her it was still early in the evening. She wanted to be home and she knew Gai would make sure it happened the moment she made that clear.

The nurse began to object, but Gai was quick. He walked forward speaking with the woman in fast, rushed words, but Namiko didn't say anything. She stared down at her knees which hurt slightly from falling upon them. Some people thought that the tolerance a shinobi developed against pain meant that such silly falls didn't hurt. That was untrue. This one did. She'd landed on them hard and while she would rather wince at the pain in her shoulder, they were still injured as well now and she was stupid for yelling at Gai… for shoving him away. He was just… so...

When Gai returned, he stared down at her for a long moment. She finally looked up and he waited. "Take me home," she said bluntly, not asking… not being polite. She never was with him. He simply nodded, leaning over her carefully and lifting her as he had before. This time she was ready for the pain and she kept herself quiet. He headed for the door, the woman's lavender eyes glaring at them both, but Gai didn't slow, his steps careful and deliberate, not jostling her even slightly. It was almost like floating. She knew he trained in this: steady, graceful movement. He trained in every aspect of moment, had complete control over his body at all times. His discipline was one thing she could never hate about him. He was a genius and hard work was his passion. It made him a formidable shinobi.

She allowed herself to rest her tired head against his shoulder, watching the newly-forming muscles of his opposite arm flex and adjust with every step, carrying her. He was so strange, but he was her taicho and a shinobi who would definitely be named jounin tomorrow… her fate was 100% chuunin, but she didn't care. She would be a jounin next year or perhaps the next. She couldn't begrudge herself for Gai being ahead of her anymore. He was nearly two years older and assigned in the position that should be held by a full jounin, a shinobi sensei. If she were completely honest Gai was an awe-inspiring shinobi. A scowl came to her face at the thought because she knew… he was still an idiot.

Review would be appreciated or at least a follow… Thank you


	6. Embarrassing Promotions

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Embarrassing Promotions

Namiko sighed. Fourteen… fourteen years old and finally she was a jounin, on her birthday no less She let out her breath, glancing around the room. The war was over, but so was a lot of other things, a lot of other people. She thought of her first team, but it didn't matter now. She pushed it back, unwilling to show emotions as the people around her paused, taking time to congratulate the village's newest jounin shinobi. She looked at her comrades who'd been promoted with her.

Rin stood very close to Namiko's side, nearly touching her arm. Namiko knew why. She was scared… petrified really. Namiko would be too. A jounin oftentimes meant a nonspecific assassin in most cases or a high-level team shinobi captain. They were of course not there yet. They were taking on the ranks of Special Jounin. Namiko was now a Reconnaissance Jounin. In Rin's case as a Special Medical Jounin this rank meant that the lives of very strong, very important people were going to be in her hands. It was the main reason Namiko had focused on taijutsu and her lightning attacks. She knew a great deal of medical jutsu. After what happened to her team so many years ago, she'd sought assistance from every medic she knew including and especially Rin. She'd never carry back a dead body again unless there was absolutely no way to bring them back. Still, medical specialists were insane.

Namiko hated when Rin did this, wore her weaknesses on her sleeve. Nevertheless, when Namiko saw Gai heading towards them, she turned to Rin with a supportive smile and told her sternly to relax which seemed to help a bit. Shinobi were good with orders. You were told what to do and you did it. It was simple that way. Rin seemed grateful for the instruction as she remembered how to breathe and that she needed to do so.

Namiko had turned away for a reason and she remembered exactly why when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, the one with the visible scar half-hidden by her ceremonial white tank top, etched with the symbol of Konoha in green over her heart. The touch of his hand… She glanced at Gai, seeing that he was wearing a matching white outfit. He looked strange out of his green shinobi getup, strange, but strangely good. His strong muscles rippled in the sunlight coming through the large windows. Rin's breath catching behind Namiko caused her to chuckle. It was usually a shock for people when they took notice of Gai out of uniform. When he wasn't looking quite so strange it was clear just how much Gai had grown physically. At sixteen, Maito Gai was a wall of muscle, wrapped in green or in this case half-wrapped in white, but still with that same silly haircut and bushy eyebrows.

"Congratulations, Namiko-san," Gai said warmly, his booming voice drawing stares. She cringed, trying to remember why she'd wanted him to touch her because that was why she turned. She distinctly remembered. A moment later though, her stomach fluttered as his thumb ran along her scar sending chill through her. This stupid, impulsive fool unsettled her still.

"Arigatou, taicho," she said in a small, uncomfortable voice. She realized herself quickly, reaching up to remove his hand, but as she placed her hand over his wrist she found herself frozen, not sure why she didn't simply pull down. He would take the hint even if so many hints were so elusive to him. But he didn't move it though. He kept his hand where it was, his thumb running along the edge of her scar once more.

"I told you this was your year!" he exclaimed. "You are after all the most youthful and intelligent kunoichi in the village!"

Namiko flushed bright red, ducking her head to avoid the stares before pulling hard on his hand to get it off of her and sending him a glare. "Keep your mouth shut Maito!" she hissed. "You know that is untrue and I don't appreciate your insincere and clearly-misguided flattery, though how you have the energy for compliments when you spend so much of your time complimenting your own prowess is still a mystery!" She waited for his face to redden, but knew it would not. He simple let out that loud, boisterous laugh that no BOY of sixteen years should have inside him, the kind that made her whole chest rumble, that tightened a knot in her belly that she didn't understand. Of course, she was the one reddening instead as usual. Damn these situations!

Namiko glanced up as Hyuuga Hiashi approached, her face searing with embarrassment, feeling completely out of sorts as Gai placed his hand on her shoulder again with a wide grin and twinkling eyes. He leaned forward and gave her a thumbs up. "I would never insult you by saying something I did not believe to be true Namiko-san. I think you are the most powerful and most beautiful kunoichi in the village!" he exclaimed. Her mortification was complete. Hiashi had heard and so had her father who was grinning like a mad-man over the clan leader's shoulder.

Namiko gaped at Gai openly, unable to control herself. "_Beautiful"_ He'd never used that adjective before with her. Any of his other stupid words wouldn't affect her like this, but that one she wasn't ready for. She knew her entire face was beet-red, a curse of the Hyuuga clan. Embarrassment was always blatantly obvious in the flush that no Hyuuga could control… except Hiashi-sama of course. He never had a lapse in control… of anything.

"Namiko!" her father's voice struck her, knocking her from her daze. She turned to Gai's right to face her father, knocking the fool's hand off her shoulder with an open palm, a burst of chakra causing him to wince, but it was accompanied with another heavy, warm laugh.

"Lord Hiashi!" she exclaimed, bowing deeply but knowing that as impassive and respectful as she schooled her expression, it would still accompanied by that stupid blush.

"Namiko," Hiashi said, wearing a clear mask of strength and kindness.

"I hope your family is well, sir," she said.

"My brother's son has started walking," he told her with a friendly smile.

"Of course he would find his feet so quickly, my Lord! May he be a credit to his clan just as his father before him," she murmured politely. She liked Hizashi. He was a good leader and a loyal shinobi. She'd give much to be on an elite team with him, perhaps even leave Gai's team though the thought almost sickened her as soon as it crossed her mind.

"I am certain that he will," Hiashi nodded. Hiashi-sama attempted for aloof and uncaring most of the time, but he was a good man and one who loved his family dearly, despite what the lower branches thought or said. Namiko knew this because her father was the head of Hyuuga Security. Her father was the guard to the great clan leader who was much more human than everyone believed, even himself perhaps.

"You seem troubled, my dear daughter," her father said, with a knowing grin, glancing at Gai. She could almost believe that the two were conspiring together against her, but she knew that was stupid. While Gai and her father had shared quite a few games of Shogi, this did not appear to be something that was planned by anyone. No. Luck… and her father's irritating comments were just completely against her here.

"Troubled is not the word I would use to put it my _dear_ father," Namiko murmured sweetly, stressing the "_dear_" as he had. "Please Hiashi-sama, may I introduce my comrade Saito Rin, a medical specialist?" Namiko spoke respectfully, a control to her voice that she did not feel inside. "Rin-san, this is my cousin and the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama," she said formally. Hiashi nodded.

"Saito Rin, I have heard good things about you," Hiashi said, his eyes not leaving Rin's who looked confused, glancing to Namiko shyly for a moment before steeling herself and bowing to the tall and intimidating man.

"Thank you very much Hiashi-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you," Rin said. Namiko was quiet a moment, but as soon as Hiashi's eyes shifted to Gai, she knew she had no choice.

"Also, this is my squad leader, Maito Gai," Namiko said, praying that Gai didn't do something ridiculous or stupid. Namiko tensed, waiting for it, waiting for it, but when Gai spoke, he spoke with a soft yet sure tone. It was so unlike Gai that she was instantly captivated by his voice.

"Lord Hiashi, your cousin as well as my many Hyuuga comrades have conferred to me many superb accounts of your strength and character. I have been eager to meet you for a very long time and I aspire to become as admired a leader as yourself. Your clan can be nothing short of true greatness as it has produced my most important and precious comrade in Namiko-san," Gai told him. Again, Namiko's jaw dropped but at least this time she was not alone. Rin's breath caught in her throat, nearly choking her and her father's eyes widened considerably, no smile remaining in them only awe.

"Maito Gai, the first thirteen-year-old jounin in decades, along with Hatake Kakashi that is," Hiashi said calmly, eying Gai carefully. "I would say you are well on your way to overshadowing whatever you might have heard of my excellence though it is likely grossly-overestimated."

"I highly doubt that my lord," Gai replied. The corners of Hiashi's lips twitched upwards in a smile… an actual smile and Namiko nearly fainted.

"Look after my young cousin Maito Gai," Hiashi told him in a serious tone though the humor still danced in his eyes. Indignation rose in Namiko. She didn't need looking after!

Still, even her irritation could not distract her from the fact that her stupid, self-indulgent, over-confident, and reckless captain had just charmed the pants off her clan leader. The way he spoke, one might have actually gotten the idea that he was a extraordinarily impressive young shinobi captain, which he was, but that he was a _**normal**_ extraordinarily impressive young shinobi captain. Namiko shook her head, knowing that didn't even make sense even before she thought it.

"Congratulations Namiko," Hiashi said and then they were gone, her father grinning from ear to ear. Honestly, sometimes he was the complete opposite of a normal Hyuuga. He should be sullen and controlled or at least try to appear sullen and controlled!

The silence that followed was filled with a dark tension around Namiko who waited until the Hyuuga were out of the room before turning, her open palm headed straight for Gai's right cheek, but he caught it, lacing their fingers together before she could stop him. He grinned at her while Rin stared at them both in shock.

"Ah! A challenge!" he cried. "We shall have the opportunity to test our youthful talents once more Namiko! Might I prudently suggest we change the venue of this contest to a more open area?" He glanced to the ANBU guards near the two hokage looking suspiciously their way. Namiko let out a low, animalistic growl, yanking her hand back and turning to stalk huffily from the room.

"Gai!" Rin exclaimed, reaching out a hand to stop him. He was out of her reach already but he paused, glancing back at her. "I don't think she wants you to follow her," Rin told him, hoping not to hurt his feelings but knowing someone need to say it.

Gai's grin only broadened. "Namiko has always wanted me to follow her. I've just been waiting all these years until she realized it herself! I'll continue waiting, but in the meantime, I must do as my precious comrade wishes!"

Rin gasped in shock, glancing to Kakashi as he stepped up beside her. Gai gave Kakashi a thumbs up which Kakashi did not react to, but looking up at him Rin could tell that Kakashi was smiling under that mask. Stupid men and their stupid ways. Rin noticed Namiko was almost out of the room, but Gai was fast and caught up with her at the door, opening it for her with a flourish of gentlemanly charm which by all rights that weirdo should not have. In that moment, with the heated look Namiko sent Gai, Rin was sure Maito Gai was a complete idiot.

Input would be appreciated. I hope you're enjoying my story


	7. Drunken Nights

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Drunken Nights

Namiko laughed with Genma as Gai's face flushed as red as hers was. They were tired, too tired and drinking when one was tired and post-mission to boot was never wise, but Genma assured them both he'd see them home safely and reminded them that they'd missed Namiko's birthday the week before off saving a "comrade" from the village hidden in the marshmallows as he rudely referred to the village hidden in cloud, claiming that they were all weak and pliant like marshmallows. It made sense to him so Namiko kept her opinions on his description to herself.

There were heavy tensions between Kumo and Konoha, had been for years. They had not been friendly in the shinobi war, but they had cooperated. Namiko and Gai had been chosen because they had no direct aversions to Kumo, never having faced one of their shinobi in battle, never having had a family member kidnapped by their covert teams. Kumo was famous for kidnappings after all which was another reason they were absolutely despised by shinobi villages across the five nations.

"Should have captured the guy instead of returning him to those bastards. That's what those cowards would have done if we'd asked them for their help," Genma grumbled.

Namiko giggled at how Genma seemed to continue circling around back to that. She took the next shot Genma placed in front of her. Gai snatched it right out of her hand. She cried out in protest and he stepped forward quickly, too quickly. She gasped with surprise when his voice whispered, lips very near to her ear. "I think you've had enough, Nami-chan," he murmured, his voice a low rumble. She shuddered, his voice affecting her more than it ever had before.

Instantly, she agreed as a strange heat began to burn low in her belly, uncontrolled by her conscious thoughts, by her famous Hyuuga control. She couldn't let him win of course. She snatched it back from him and downed it in one go. Genma let out a whoop of triumph and Gai glowered at her, his face now inches from hers as he towered over her. It was a very un-Gai-like expression, one she was quite familiar with these last few months. She'd taken to pushing his buttons whenever she could which wasn't hard after serving with him since she was nine.

Namiko liked his dark expression, liked all his expressions, but sometimes it made her happy to see how easily she could get under his skin and that look meant she had succeeded and she loved winning, oh how she enjoyed it. She couldn't help but smirk at him, though she knew that he knew what she was doing when she smirked at him. He knew that she was playing with him. His expression changed then, a stormy look entering his eyes, one that worried her a bit. She'd never seen this one before. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Woah you two, get a room would you?" Genma slurred. Gai didn't move, didn't blink, his eyes searing into Namiko's without break, but Namiko was affected greatly. She flushed bright red, backing herself away only to find that the bar was right up against her lower back and Gai had at some point placed a strong hand on either side of the bar, trapping her.

"A room for what Genma? Namiko is of course… my teammate," Gai said in a steady, unattached tone, though the way he said "teammate" sent a shudder up Namiko's spine which distracted her completely from whatever Genma said. Gai's look suddenly broke and he chuckled that full-bodied laugh that seemed to echo inside Namiko. Despite how hard she'd tried to grow accustomed to it over the years, it still took her breath away.

She wasn't sure what Genma had said to that, but was sure it wasn't kind so she sent him a withering glare, trying to distract herself from Gai, who had turned to face Genma, but whose hand was brushing lightly against her hip. She closed her eyes, the haze of alcohol making it difficult to focus on the conversation and suddenly all she could see was Gai, feel the innocent brush of his arm against hers, the strange sensations that she felt shoot through her as if radiating from where the back of his knuckles brushed the front of her hipbone as he lifted his hand, using it to say something expressively.

Without a word, she started for the door, knowing… just knowing he would come. He always followed her. Whether it was to keep her safe or keep her company, he still came… always had. She didn't understand why, but she knew that he did. She couldn't decide if she was the fool or if Gai was still an idiot.

I hope you're still enjoying it.


	8. Who you are

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Who you are...

Namiko laughed, collapsing against the tree behind her. Gai stumbled over, sitting against it, his shoulder pressed tightly against hers. She glanced up, eying Gai with a smirk. He was bruised up pretty well and she had done it all. He seemed to sense her gaze as he looked down at her.

"Try not to be so obviously proud of having harmed your blameless taicho, Nami-chan," he suggested, laughing. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't get a satisfied feeling when you bruise up Kakashi-kun's pretty face," she teased. She watched as his smile disappeared flatly, frowning in confusion. "I was only joking Gai. Geez, no need to get so serious on me," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"You think Kakashi-kun is attractive?" he said so darkly that she had to look at him again to make sure this was Gai she was talking to. That came out of nowhere His head was bowed slightly, turned way from her. His hair shadowed his eyes, not allowing her to read his emotions in them which was her best way to judge what he was thinking and feeling. A dark aura came over him and she frowned, not understanding why that would bother him.

Namiko spun swiftly, planting one foot right beside him and moving a foot over his long, outstretched legs and planting it on the other side of his thighs. She got up close in his face as he always did to her. Sometimes he really had no boundaries. She reached up, tugging at a piece of hair that hung over his forehead but still he didn't raise his eyes. "Eh… What are you getting sensitive about?" she asked, tugging the strands again. He looked up at her and she nearly reeled back at the intense look he gave her.

"You think Kakashi-kun is 'pretty'?" he grumbled almost petulantly.

"Of course he is," she raised an eyebrow. "You know that."

"I didn't know that you thought it," he said. She watched in surprise as his lower lip protruded only slightly. That was weird. Why?

"Idiot, what are you thinking in that insane head of yours?" she asked, poking his jaw where she'd struck him earlier. He winced, but she giggled, performing a simple hand sign and settling her hand against his jaw, healing the bruise.

His gaze remained on her and she realized that perhaps this was not the best idea. She was basically in his lap. Her entire body warmed, but she steeled herself, healing that bruise, the worst of them before leaning back, intending to step back over him and sit back down at his side, a safer place to be most certainly. The moment she leaned back though, his arm wrapped around her, pulling her against him. She gasped in surprise, her knees falling forward and planting on the ground on either side of his hips, her chest flush against his. Her breath hitched. His head was bowed, forehead resting on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking," she muttered, suddenly desperate to know. Stupid man. What was he doing grabbing onto her like that?

"I'm thinking that you feel nice, Nami-chan," he said. Her face reddened, but still she didn't make a move to stop him. She needed to do it. She needed to stop this now, but he was so troubled by something. She didn't like when he was troubled unless she troubled him intentionally. Only she was allowed.

Namiko found her hands moved of their own accord, stroking his hair softly. He liked it when she did that, she knew. He hummed softly, his warm arm tightening around her. It was then that she came to herself, bringing her hand up between them and pushing back on his chest, flipping herself over to her seat, this time not touching him. She felt a pulsing lower in her abdomen that she'd not like to admit to, but she wrote it off as nerves. Of course she was nervous. Gai was being so confusing, so damned confusing. She sat there, finding it took her a moment to steady her breaths.

"Don't do that, Gai," she whispered, panting for some stupid reason. She'd meant for it to come out as a sharp order, but instead the best she could manage was a quiet plea.

"Gomen, Nami-chan," he said softly. She heard him gasp as she took firm hold of his hand that rested on his thigh.

"I'll forgive you taicho," she told him, "but only if you promise to stop being so paranoid. Stop thinking that everyone imagines Kakashi to be better than you. He isn't," she said this flatly. "I don't like having to remind you who you are Maito Gai. I don't want to have to do it again," she scolded, this time her voice coming out nearly perfect, despite that ridiculous, breathy quality to it. Gai's hand turned swiftly in hers and grasped it tightly. "I want your promise," she said, not taking that as an answer.

"I promise," Gai murmured.

This was it… one of this moments that she liked this stupid boy, but of course it wouldn't take long before he ruined it by doing something unbelievably ridiculous. She would enjoy it now though, the breeze blowing across their faces, their hands clasped just as she did with Tai or Iruka, but then, maybe not the same. She looked down, his fingers were laced with hers and his thumb ran along her knuckles. She reddened. No, she shook her head vehemently. It was the same. It had to be because there was no way she liked Maito Gai in that way. He was impulsive, reckless, and wonderful Maito Gai.

Please let me know you're out there


	9. Festivals

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

**Short Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews I have received. That last one prompted me to upload this tonight rather than wait so yay! I am ironing out some details but this story (if I don't lose my mind) will be nearly 30 chapters. I have 28 done. I'm working on wrapping it up.

Chapter: Festivals

Namiko sat beside her father, looking out over the throng of shinobi and civilian Hyuuga. Here and there were shinobi from outside the clan, a couple villagers accompanied by Hyuuga escorts. She hated these things. They were boring and no one was allowed to wear their shinobi uniforms except of course the clan leader's guard and those that protected the hokage who was of course always in attendance.

She felt uncomfortable in the restrictive dress. It was tight, tighter than she would like, but her mother had forced it upon her. Obviously it was beautiful. Her mother had good taste according to all the other women in the clan. It was a deep black color with a slight shimmer to it and was stitched with silver lotus blossoms She was so silly at times. Also, she was acutely aware how stupid her face looked with the "war paint" as she had referred to it to her mother, who had glared at her, scolding her for being so against a couple brushes of mascara and lipstick. She had then been subject to the most pointless and time-consuming lecture she'd had in months about the merits of acting like a lady.

"You sure are in a winning mood tonight, dearest," her father said, smiling. He was completely at his ease in full shinobi uniform, his weapons pouch at his side, sword slung over his back. She felt so bare, so weak without them. Even if she could kill a man without ever touching a blade, she liked having them. They had become a part of her.

"I was wondering where my date was," she said, with an idle smirk. Her father was absolutely furious with her about that. His smile was wiped clean off his face and he reached for his glass to conceal his disconcertedness.

"Just in time to cease your wonderings," Genma said, coming up behind her. She glanced back at him with a wicked grin. Genma was very much in on her little game. He held out a cup to her which she took with a flourish.

"Thank you Genma-kun," she said, smiling winningly for all the table to see. Her father was going to get her back for this she knew. He'd told her such when Genma had arrived at the house to escort her, but she could deal with that later.

"Hiashi-sama, you know Shiranui Genma," she guessed. He inclined his head.

"My brother speaks highly of you Shiranui-san," he said simply.

"I'm not sure why, Hyuuga-sama. He's not very fond of me," Genma said with his most roguish grin. He was dressed sharply in dark blue and she had to admit her comrade cleaned up rather well. He sat next to her, a bit too close, but she noted that it irritated her irritating father. As she started to eat the small meal before her though, she heard a chuckle from her father. She looked up at him with a frown. He shouldn't be chuckling. He was supposed to be troubled, angry even.

"Would you look at our Gai-kun?" he murmured.

Namiko's head shot up and her eyes darted through the crowd until they landed on a man who was facing away from them. He was rather tall, even among the Hyuuga, his hair a stark black, falling in his usual silly fashion. His back was to them, but he wore all black, clothes covering him from his shoulders down to his ankles as usual, but they weren't spandex. He wore a fitted, simple shirt and pants, but they look so strange on him. Subconsciously she conceded that strange was not the word. It was more like breathtaking. He turned at the beckoning of the woman on his arm… a woman! His features were relaxed and warm, a laugh breaking from his chest and causing a familiar shooting feeling to go through her. Her laugh… not that woman's. That was his laugh for her!

Her blood boiled, murderous intent rolling off of her in waves. Genma snorted. "Try to be a bit less obvious about it, Namiko-chan," he whispered in her ear. She blinked, looking at him then over at Gai. She swallowed hard, her hand clenching tightly around her knife, a handy projectile.

"Can I borrow that?" her father's voice distracted her from contemplating the path of travel. He reached across her plate taking old of the knife. "Mine's just a bit dull," he said mildly, but she could see it in his eyes. He was really enjoying this. She barely swallowed a growl in time, drawing a deep and centering breath. When she looked up, Gai stood across the table from her, looking down at the seats before him.

Gai held the seat for the beautiful young Hyuuga Hita one of her least-favorite cousins. She smiled up at him warmly before sitting down. Gai sat down as well. Genma was fighting a grin and it was really starting to piss her off. She wouldn't meet Gai's eye her face flaming with irritation and embarrassment. He was here with one of the prettiest Hyuuga in the clan and she was in this stupid dress with her stupid war-paint.

"Gai-kun, it is good to see you again," her father welcomed with a booming voice.

"Norio-san, I am grateful for the invitation," he replied with a friendly smile that she only saw out of the corner of her eye because of that damned twinkling. Her skin buzzed at the sound of his voice.

"I'm grateful too," Hita said in that high-pitched, irritating tone that nearly distracted Namiko from what Gai had just said. She looked to her father, her eyes blazing with anger. Of course he had been the one to invite Gai, perhaps having suggested to Hita that the little twit should ask him to escort her. She should never have intimated that she would show up with Genma that morning. He had obviously set out immediately to find the green-clad shinobi. Also, it was a very strategic move ensuring that they were seated with Hiashi-sama and his wife. Had they not been, she would not have been able to control herself as she did.

"Anything interesting happening with training, Gai-san?" her father asked.

"I have mastered my summoning training and have moved on to attempt more serious sage pursuits," Gai informed him as if it were the simplest thing in the world. It was amazing and she hated when he did that… even more than she hated when he declared how good he was. She wished he would just not speak because it was always one extreme or another, under or overestimating himself.

"Namiko-san has mastered a new jutsu as well Norio-san. Has she showed you?" he asked.

"Of course she hasn't Gai. You know she only shares her accomplishments with you," he said with a mild and false sorrowful tone. She clenched her fists under the table, looking at Genma with a glare. He was only smiling, enjoying the show. Of course he was, selfish blighter. He should be helping her. She didn't know what to do. She was so angry, but was this anger? It felt an awful lot like hurt.

"Namiko-san is so very secretive!" Hita chirped, placing a hand on Gai's arm. Namiko stilled completely, her rage which had had her shaking moments before, steeling her into a stone. She stared at Hito's hand, livid. It didn't matter where she was, who was seated at this table, Gai was her captain, **hers**.

"All the best shinobi keep their full abilities to themselves, revealing them only when necessary to protect their precious comrades," Hiashi-sama's wife said from beside him. Namiko met her gaze at once humbled and honored that she had come to her defense.

"Arigatou Hitomi-sama," she said. The woman gave her a warm smile. Namiko felt her anger flee, leaving her tired… exhausted.

"Namiko, are you alright?" Gai's voice asked from across the table. She looked to him, blinking at how different he looked in those clothes. She had never thought she'd wish he were wearing that ridiculous spandex suit, but that green suit was him and this was not. It still took her breath away and that meant that it had probably done the same for every girl at this formal dinner.

"I am fine taicho, just tired," she said. Her father looked to her in concern, clearly seeing that his little joke was not as funny as he thought it would be. Conversation at the table turned to the inter-village political climate and she felt perfectly fine staying out of that discussion. She was a shinobi whose purpose was fighting and she was okay with that. She did not miss how Hita continued to gush over Gai. She'd never seen anyone do that before.

She leaned over to Genma, taking hold of his arm to catch his attention. He ducked his head slightly to listen. "Is it always like this with Gai-kun?" she asked, wondering if she had simply missed it.

"What do you mean?" Genma asked, frowning. He glanced over at Gai. Hito was gazing up at him earnestly, hanging on his every word just as she hung onto his forearm. Namiko kept her head down and he could tell something was wrong. She didn't know? How did she not? "Girls? Noticing him?" he asked, turning his head to look down at her seriously. "Yes, of course Kakashi and I could never figure out why they fall all over themselves to worship him… almost as much as they do Kakashi."

"I've never seen it happen, these girls," she admitted.

"Because no one in their right mind could see you and Gai together and not see how much he cares about you. Any man in this village who says they aren't afraid of Gai, is either a liar or is completely ignorant. You really don't…? Kakashi was so right about you, Namiko-chan," Genma sighed, smiling almost ruefully at her.

"What did he say about me?" she demanded, instantly on her guard. She pulled at her stupid sleeve on her stupid dress, feeling so uncomfortable, so out of place. She didn't belong here, not with Genma, not with anyone. She was just another shinobi, hardly felt like the high-born Hyuuga she was. She rarely had. She wasn't feminine enough, she wasn't gentle enough, she wasn't pretty enough. Her mother told her often enough. Apparently she was right. That's what it felt like.

"You don't see anything, Namiko. The way he looks after you, the way he looks _**at**_ you," he said. She frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she gasped. She looked over at Gai who was staring at her again, clearly ignoring whatever Hita was rambling on about. She was so frustrated. He was frustrating. What was he doing here? He didn't belong with that girl!

Namiko stood swiftly, her chair scraping along the stone beneath it, drawing everyone's attention. She blushed, but focused as well as she could, bowing to Hiashi-sama and his wife. "Hiashi-sama, I find I am not at my best and would please beg your forgiveness for leaving so abruptly."

"Of course Namiko," he nodded, glancing to her father, but the older Hyuuga said nothing.

"Eh, Namiko," Genma said softly, wondering if he should have perhaps not said anything about that. He watched her disconcerted.

"Arigatou, I apologize Genma-kun," she said, walking away at a calm and measured pace. She was halfway home before she heard the footsteps. They were in time with her own, steady and sure. He could move silently if he wished, but for some reason he didn't.

Finally she spun around, unable to stand it anymore. "What are you doing, baka?" she demanded. "Why do you always follow me!" she shouted. Gai stared back at her, his eyes soft, expression untroubled by her words even as she breathed heavily, an array of emotions whirling through her muddled brain.

"Do you not want me to?" he asked her.

"I… of course I don…" she paused, breathing heavily and swallowing, her expression turning to confusion. "I don't… I don't know!" she snapped. "I want… I-" she couldn't form the words. She blinked as he started walking towards her again, closing the gap between them. She took a step back and he immediately stopped, regarding her seriously.

"Do you not want me to follow you, Namiko?" he repeated.

"I just…! I don't know why I do!" she shouted. "It doesn't make sense. You don't make sense!" He was quiet for a long while, sliding his hands into his pockets in a very Kakashi-like manner. His eyes didn't leave hers though and she found she couldn't look away.

"I am sorry to have hurt you. I was unaware you would be disturbed by the sight of me with another girl," he said. She blinked. Was that why she was upset? She frowned, clenching her teeth together. It was, it was exactly why she was upset. She gazed at him with confusion.

"I… think I don't hate you taicho," she breathed. He chuckled and she stiffened, covering her abdomen with her hand as it fluttered madly.

"I think we both know that you never have," he told her with a grin.

"I… don't know what I want," she said.

"But you want me to follow you?" he clarified, closing the distance between them with a few hesitant strides. She nodded slightly, staring up at him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him tightly. "I'm sorry for hurting you Namiko," he whispered, his voice so sincere and apologetic that she couldn't help but believe him. "I only wanted to spend more time with you," he told her.

"Gai," she murmured, hesitantly lifting her arms around his waist and gripping the back of his shirt. She pressed her face against his collarbone, letting out a breath. "Thank you," she whispered. "But you're still a baka." His laughter shook her and warmed her all at once.


	10. Fear

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Fear of Losing

Namiko grumbled in pain as she sat up, pushing the pristine white blanket away from her angrily. She blinked in the bright light of the hospital room. She hated this place, the way it looked, the way it smelled, the way it felt to be trapped in one of these damned rooms. She could feel the deep cut to her right leg. It was nearly to the bone on the outside of her thigh. She was lucky it hadn't severed any blood vessels. The doctor had told her they'd been able to reattach the muscles.

Namiko wasn't focused on that though. She was determined to glare as fiercely at Kakashi as she could manage while he told her what had happened. Gai… stupid reckless Gai had gone after him, the swordsman! He shouldn't be out there. It was stupid. It made her angry and she felt her fury rage in her, muffled only by a sharp sense of worry and anxiety. She wasn't sure which would win out for a minute, but it was the anger in the end, though the others clung on in close second. She forced the other emotions back, standing swiftly on her one good leg and ripping the IV out of her arm. It hurt and she could feel a slow leak of dark venous blood down her arm, but she was determined as she half-limped, half-hopped towards the door.

Kakashi stepped in front of her though, his dull black eye staring back at her. She knew that there was so much more behind that eye though. What she'd seen the moment he stabbed her had grown over the years, after Obito's death. It had grown to so much more, so much… He couldn't do this. She knew he would have done the same thing if Rin had gone out after the person who'd put him in the hospital. If he were in her shoes, he wouldn't have even hesitated. Still he stood firm before her.

"Move Hatake," she muttered, a sharp memory of the chidori shot through her reminding her that if she were to fight him, he would win. She didn't care though. Gai was out there. Gai needed her. The pain in her leg brought tears to her eyes, but she couldn't stop until she had Gai, until he was by her side. He'd spent years following her. She wanted to… she needed to follow him now.

Namiko would fight Kakashi to protect Gai because for all his stupidity, all his loud promises and statements about youthfulness and training… she cared about him more than anyone else. She didn't care about him in spite of it. Kami help her, he'd wriggled his way into her heart and all those things, those frustrating and beautiful things about him had helped him do it. The overconfident, arrogant baka had found a place in her heart and he didn't get to leave her. He was the only one she'd let in since she'd lost Takeshi and Yori… and Hana… and Jiro… and Matsu and Taro… She knew that as much as the silly man tried to hide it, he'd been working at her walls since they were initially teamed up together. He'd been trying to knock down those barriers since he'd first met her.

Namiko had to work hard to stifle her choking terror. He was out there, alone with THAT man, the rogue shinobi from the mist that had put her here. What if he was hurt? Kakashi had said he'd left two days ago when she was unconscious. Why had he gone? She needed him here damn it! He knew she wanted him with her. She'd acknowledged that she wanted him to follow her, albeit begrudgingly. DAMN HIM! She steeled herself, settling carefully into an edgy, cold demeanor as she balanced her weight upon her left leg.

"I may not win, but I will hurt you Kakashi, badly," she growled lowly. It was promise in her voice, not threat. She liked Kakashi as he was now, an honorable, brave shinobi who put his life on the line for his comrades, but she cared a great deal more for Gai and his well-being. Her chances of hitting Kakashi with this injury were low, but if she could manage it… If she could get only one shot on him… he would bleed. She would be sure.

"I made a promise," Kakashi said in a perfectly detached tone. She blinked, for a brief moment seeing Gai in Kakashi's place. Those were Gai's words. Never breaking a promise, that was a major component of GAI's nindo not Kakashi's. She felt frustration rage inside her. He didn't know anything about Gai's way of the ninja, about her way of the ninja.

"I will not let you keep me from him!" she screamed.

"Why?" he asked, lowly. She blinked, unsure how to say that aloud. She'd never been good at expressing her feelings. She'd suppressed what she felt for Gai so long, covering it with a thin, weak veil of hate that she had never really even thought to give words to the feelings.

"Because… because-" Namiko had never felt so insignificant, so unworthy. Could it be… she felt unworthy of Gai? The thought was sobering. She stumbled back, thinking for a moment then tensing to jump at Kakashi, but the door opened before she could push off of her uninjured leg, causing Namiko to stiffen.

The glimpse of green in the corner of her eye was enough to tell her exactly who had just arrived. She launched herself at him, all her strength coming from her left leg, her right dragging behind her. He was caught unawares, stumbling backwards into the hallway with the force of the tackle, his head hitting against the opposite wall, but she didn't care. He deserved it! He deserved to hurt after what she'd just felt.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" she meant to growl, but it came out weak… pleading even. She meant to shout at him, to shake him, but she was the one shaking instead and the only sound that came from her after those words was a soft sob, muffled by his green jumpsuit. The stupid man placed a hand on her head, smiling down at her for a moment before it faded into something more serious.

He didn't make any promises, didn't apologize, didn't tell her he wouldn't risk his life for her again, but he did find his senses. He knelt down slightly to get a good grasp around her waist and pull her flush against him, her chin coming up over his shoulder as he lifted her up in his arms, her feet barely touching to the ground as he crushed her against his chest. His other hand cradled the back of her head, gently stroking her hair.

Namiko nuzzled his neck, breathing him in and willing this horrible aching inside her to abate, but it wouldn't go away. She suddenly had an idea and slid her arms from around Gai's neck to place her hands on his chest between them. He grumbled softly, lowering her back to the ground and pulling back enough to look at her, their faces level, his forehead pressed to hers though her headband biting into his flesh couldn't feel good. She lifted her right hand up and placed it tentatively on his cheek, her other hand moving to the back of his neck.

In retrospect, he should have seen it coming, should have expected it, but when she fitted her lips to his, he'd only registered shock. She kissed him hard, full of desperation and after a few moments he realized what was happening he quickly turned the tables, kissing her back and stepping towards her. She nearly stumbled and he quickly remembered her injury, lifting her easily with his large hands on her ribs and carrying her backwards until they were in the cover of her hospital room, away from the prying eyes of the hallway, away from Kakashi who gaped at them from behind his mask.

Gai kicked the door closed with a sharp bang, his lips not leaving Namiko's. He guided her gently back against the door, bearing down on her with a passion she'd never allowed herself to think about because she knew it would consume her, that he would consume her: swallow her whole. It scared her to realize just how easily she would embrace it… getting lost in him.

Finally, Namiko was forced to break the kiss, gasping for air, clutching his jumpsuit over his chest and leaning forward to place her forehead against his sternum, trying to find some clarity, some respite, but Gai's hands moved, one down to her hip which caused her breath to quicken, remembering the night in the bar and the many nights and days since then when he had purposefully… accidentally…. purposefully brushed her with those hands, strong confident hands that she had always known never moved without reason. His other hand raised to her face and he lowered his head, pressing his mouth to her throat and kissing lightly, his tongue flitting out against her delicate skin. She moaned softly, embarrassed by the sound, but needing to kiss him again.

She quickly found his lips and this time his tongue pressed between hers, and she could feel it gently run along her own tongue, coaxing and sensual. Her pulse quickened, heart threatening to pound straight out of her chest. When she finally got the courage to move her tongue against his in response, his hand on her hip tightened a deep groan escaping him and the sound struck her deeply, lowering to her already pulsing groin which in turn drew a matching sound from her. She felt his hand at her hip, wrap further around to her low back and pull her tightly against him.

The feel of him, his strong muscled body stole her breath completely and she was sure she stopped breathing and she was also sure Gai realized because he quickly moved his head back, his dark eyes burning into hers. She swallowed hard, gasping for air. His very presence winded her.

"Gai stop," she whispered, her hands shaking: one against the side of his neck, the other against his chest. His brow furrowed as he took hold of the hand against his chest, steadying it, grounding her. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I will be unable to control myself."

"And you are all about control," he whispered, a relieved smile coming to his lips as he continued to gaze at her. She laughed, truly and sincerely laughed because she'd just jumped Maito Gai in the middle of the hospital. Her having any form of control was a ludicrous suggestion in light of that.

"I've been waiting for you to lose it… I don't want you to suddenly grasp hold of it again," he whispered huskily and she hummed in response, frowning at him, but he only laughed, kissing her again. She pulled away after only a moment, but only enough so there was a minuscule space between their lips.

"You're still a baka Maito Gai," she whispered.

"One who will follow you to the ends of the earth Hyuuga Namiko," he responded in kind.

Author's Note: Thank you for those reviews. They encourage me to post chapters more quickly. I swear they do. I had drill this weekend though and we had our medic testing so it was a bit overwhelming. My internet access was utter crap as well. Excuses are like ***holes though… so I'll stop supplying them now.


	11. Awkward

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Awkward

Namiko sighed, drawing a deep breath and looking down. She paced across the living room, her mother's eyes following her. She tugged at her simple white cheongsam. Her mother had never seen it before and had grilled her for twenty minutes to try to find out where she'd gotten it and why. There were pretty flowers patterned along it in a soft purple that matched her eyes. Her mother had known instantly she hadn't picked it out herself. It was much too pretty for Namiko's horrible tastes. Namiko had resisted all questioning though and her mother was not quite as stubborn as Namiko though it was rather close.

Namiko's long dark hair was wrapped in a graceful undo, restrained by two small clips set with purple crystals. Her eyes were lined by long lashes barely brushed with the mascara she'd never thanked her mother for, lips touched with a soft pink color she'd thrown across the room the day her mother placed it before her.

Still, despite her own stubbornness, Hyuuga Naoki had to admit that her seventeen-year-old daughter looked every bit the woman she'd always hoped she would, fiercer perhaps. It couldn't be helped though. It shined in her eyes even as she nervously bore a whole in the entrance room of their large home. It was surprising to the older woman that she also had to notice that her daughter perhaps looked even more stunning with that gleam in her lavender eyes.

"Namiko, pacing back and forth won't make time go any faster. A Hyuuga woman should be patient. A Hyuuga woman should be calm. A Hyuuga woman should-"

"-appear unaffected," Namiko bit out, angrily. "I didn't ask for your stupid advice, mother. I can handle myself well enough."

"Clearly," her mother said, glancing to her daughter's scarred hands and bruised arms. Her eyes flickered up to the hideous mark just visible on her shoulder. She told Namiko time and again to wear clothes that would cover that repulsive thing.

Namiko's hand reached up swiftly to cover at it. "Stop staring at it," she snapped angrily, her face reddening.

"Always resorting to yelling… I honestly ask myself how a daughter of mine could-"

"My little jounin! You look beautiful!" her father's voice came from behind Naoki. She glanced to her husband with an irritated huff, standing sharply and walking from the room.

"Father, how often do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she muttered, but there was little fire behind it. She fidgeted horribly.

"What has my little jounin so out of sorts?" he asked, drawing near and placing a hand on either shoulder. She flinched, glancing to her shoulder. He frowned.

"A shinobi's scars define them, Nami-chan. You earned this mark," he told her seriously, lifting the hand that covered it. She pulled her sleeve slightly, but it didn't lower enough to cover the twisted edges of it. Norio frowned. "Besides, Gai wouldn't care what you were wearing."

"I-I'm not - I am not wearing this to impress that idiot!" she snapped, her face going beet red. "He-He's just-"

"Taking you to dinner," Norio winked. She slapped both his hands away and took a step back all in one swift motion, glaring up at her father who laughed.

"Oh my innocent little one," he murmured affectionately, patting her head with his large, heavy hand. "You think Gai would dare take my cute daughter to dinner without asking her impressive father first? I'd beat him up if he did."

"You couldn't defeat Gai," she said immediately without thinking. Norio's eyes brightened further and she reddened. "I mean… because… I just…"

"No, you're probably right, little one," he whispered. He cupped her cheek, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "And I'd never part with you for any lesser man." Namiko clenched her fists, shaking slightly. She wasn't sure why. She wanted to push her father way but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She watched him walk from the room just as she heard a knock behind her. She turned swiftly, her breath catching in her throat. She swallowed hard, taking a hesitant step forward and opening it. All her unease doubled at the sight of the handsome Maito Gai.

"What are you wearing?" she barely breathed, her eyes wide and shocked. He wore a crisp white shirt with the top couple buttons undone and a pair of fitted black slacks… the same ones from the night at the festival if she wasn't mistaken. He was speechless though as he stared back at her.

"No! She will not see that stupid boy! I forbid it!" a voice from the other room shouted. Her mother? That shocked her out of her daze, her face flaming with embarrassment.

"Gai," she whispered as hurt crossed his face. She stepped forward, taking his hand determinedly. "I am hungry," she said firmly, pulling him from the doorway just as her mother stormed in. Namiko clutched Gai's hand tightly, tighter than she probably should as she pulled him away from the house and her horrible witch of a mother.

Once they were off the grounds though she slowed her step until she finally stopped. Gai hadn't said a word, his hand slack in hers. She looked down at it, quickly releasing him and clasping her hands in front of her embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have touched you."

"Namiko, you do not have to be here if you do not want to," his voice was dull, weak, and so unlike him that it tore at something inside her. She frowned, her shaking hands stilling as she slowly raised her head to look at him. He seemed very uncomfortable.

"I… if you don't want…" she trailed off, looking down embarrassed. Of course. Why would he really want to be here? It was stupid and with her mother acting like that. What an embarrassment she was. Her mother told her she'd never… Namiko's self-deprecating thoughts faded as Gai took a step forward, lowering his face to her level.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be," he murmured, full of sincerity. She felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth which after a few moments turned into an all-out beaming grin one that would rival even one of his. His hand slid down her forearm until it reached hers and he intertwined their fingers, kissing her cheek sweetly. "You said you were hungry."

"A-ah," she nodded, embarrassedly. She followed demurely behind him as he led her through Konoha, unsure where this timid and unsure side of her had come from. She'd never been on a date before though. That's what this was, right? He'd asked her to dinner and she'd said yes. It wasn't like he'd said it outright though. She shook her head. They'd kissed! He knew she liked him. He'd told her so, but why was this so uncomfortable.

Namiko looked away sharply when she saw Izumo and Kotetsu arguing across the street, outside of the bar she and their friends frequented often. She'd gone their alone with Gai many times. Was this any different? Her mind raced as she watched her feet adamantly. Her hand was sweating. She was sure. How gross. He must think she was strange!

"Namiko," Gai said. "We don't have to do this if you do not want to," he repeated the sentiment from before and she quickly jerked her way, for a few silly moments thinking it was because her hand was sweaty but then she realized that it wasn't at all. It was his hand that was moist. Hers were dry and shaking. After a few stunned moments, she laughed. She laughed loud and heartily, drawing attention from around her, including Izumo and Kotetsu's.

"How ridiculous we both are taicho," she giggled, looking up at him. He was staring back at her sheepishly. She laughed again, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him chastely. "I will stop acting strange if you will."

"Gai, Namiko! Want to get a drink?" Kotetsu asked loudly, completely unaffected by the small display of affection. Izumo looked a bit red in the face though.

"Gai-san and I are on a date," she declared, turning and taking hold of Gai's arm possessively. "Maybe once we've had dinner, we'll come back this way," she suggested. "What do you think, Gai?"

"If that is what you wish, Namiko. You know I'll follow you anywhere," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes at the often-repeated words.

"Later then?" Kotetsu asked to be sure. She nodded. He waved, pulling the still-stunned Izumo back towards the bar. Gai wrapped his arm over her shoulders and they continued on in a much more comfortable manner. She still felt a bit strange, but she felt happy… With Gai beside her. Who would have thought?


	12. Certainty

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Certainty

Namiko blinked… fear. That's what she felt and he had no trouble admitting that to herself. It was dark now, but she didn't know why it would be any other way. She drew a deep, centering breath, clinging to the fact that she knew. Gai would come. She simply had to survive and he would find her. That stupid, ridiculous idiot would find her, her idiot. Finally, with a cool concentration, she found herself calming. She slipped into a meditative state, forcing everything else away and letting her mind float.

By the time the door opened, her eyes had as well. She'd been staring at it for at least half an hour. She watched the man who entered disinterestedly, a bit disgusted by him as he rolled in a cart with a towel draped over the top. She kept herself from scoffing as he whipped off the top towel with flourish, displaying an impressive array of tools all rusty and apparently-bloodstained, but Namiko knew better. She would not be fooled by the scent of fake blood. The theatrics were unnecessary and a bit low brow. It was good though. It meant that they didn't know who she was, what she was. Being a first cousin to the Hyuuga clan leader had its advantages, but it clearly had its disadvantages especially if they found out who she was. For now though, it appeared they'd underestimated her rank, thinking this sort of thing would affect her.

As with most jounin, Namiko had spent a great deal of time under Tsuko-sama, learning to withstand torture in its many forms. As a member of Team Gai, she had an incredibly high pain tolerance. As a Hyuuga, she had the training to maintain her bearing in even the most adverse conditions. This new interrogator didn't know what he was getting himself into. She almost felt bad for him. That feeling went away though, when his first kunai touched her skin.

"You won't want to do that boy," she told him, icily. He stared at her, having the presence of mind not to laugh. She met her gaze evenly, hardly wincing from the application of the blade to her bare left thigh.

"Why not?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips as he incorrectly interpreted her statement as one of masked fear. He dug in deeper, drawing along. She winced this time, but no sound left her lips. She waited until he stopped again, meeting him square in the eye before speaking.

"Because when my taicho breaks that door down, the second he sees my blood he will begin to beat you," she said, lowly. "The amount of blood he sees will determine whether or not he uses his weapons and makes your death clean or uses his hands and makes it hurt."

"No one is coming for you," he laughed finally. "Can't you see? Your village hasn't come yet. You've been here for days upon days. They don't care about you."

"Once, you might have been able to convince me of that," she said with a faint smirk. "After a few weeks and some cleverly-placed words and wounds, but you have no idea how much that man will do to get me back. If I'm honest with you, it scares even me to imagine what he would do. You should be afraid as well."

She saw stars as his heavy fist, infused with chakra slammed into her temple, but he couldn't knock her out so easily. She looked up at him with a simple, impassive expression. This seemed to incite him further. His next blow caught her across the mouth. "He won't like the bruises either," she said dully, opening her mouth in a bloody smile. Her head was spinning, nausea coming forward quickly, red entering the edges of her vision as well. The next blow really did knock her out and she slumped, safe in the knowledge that he would be there, he would come.

An annoying tapping drew her to consciousness. She didn't know how much time had passed, perhaps days… maybe weeks. She had not broken of course. There was little they could do to break a kunoichi who knew with the utmost certainty that she was going to be rescued.

"How long?" she asked without opening her eyes. She knew the tapping sound was her interrogator's nervous habit. She had gotten the distinct impression that she was his first real obstacle… perhaps a rite of passage into his village's interrogations corps. How unfortunate he was he got Hyuuga Namiko, not that they had heard her name of course.

"Does it matter," he asked with a sneer as he looked at her. She didn't like the look in his eyes which even with her one good eye was very clear. It was a leering, dark look, one she had seen once or twice from some of the low-lives in Konoha.

"Just curious," she replied, deciding not to incite him today. That look made her nervous, very nervous. Where was Gai already? He usually didn't take this long to get things done. She'd have to scold him about his punctuality later on.

"What are you?" he growled, beyond anger. He was livid. She hadn't seen this in him yet. Quiet rage was something her Gai did well. It meant bad things for whoever it was directed at. She was sure this was a similar situation.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean," she replied evenly.

"It's like you don't even feel pain!" he shouted. She frowned. When an interrogator broke down it usually meant another replaced him. She really didn't want that. It would mean a more experienced interrogator would take his place one who knew where to hurt her. Physical pain was a joke to her and a more experienced interrogator would realize it quirky. She had to calm him down. Hopefully no one was around to hear that.

"I feel pain," she murmured softly, honestly. "I just have important people who I care about more than my life, more than any of this pain."

"How do you do it?" he demanded.

"I imagine my taicho breaking through that door and cutting off your hands for even thinking of touching me," she said, a tinge of a smile on her face. He let out a growl and she frowned. Wrong choice. He surged forward, slamming his hands down on the arms of her chair.

"Has he fucked you, this taicho of yours," he growled, his voice low and deadly and for the first time since she'd gotten here she felt true fear uninhibited by her normal sense, but she didn't show it.

"Wouldn't you like to know, pervert?" she replied calmly. She detached herself from the situation with every ounce of strength she had in her. This was not a usual interrogation technique. It was employed only when an interrogator was sure their target would break under nothing less. Konoha never used it. It was completely forbidden. Apparently Suna did not have the same policies.

"Well I guess I'll find out in any case," he said, that leer back in his eyes. She knew that wishing Gai would show up was hardly practical at the moment. It was too perfect a moment, too cliche, but as the interrogator put his hands on her, she prayed with everything in her that he would come. Her heart thudded in her chest and it took every ounce of energy she had to cut herself off from her physical side, to hide her fear, to silence the screams echoing in her head, wishing to be free.

He had her bindings detached from the chair in a few fumbling moments and he threw her forward so her stomach hit the table before her hard. She winced, blood dripping from her lips. The paralytic in her system kept her from struggling.

As his hand grabbed hold of her hair, another clasping her hip roughly, there was a loud bang behind them. She was half-laid out on the table but as soon as his hands left her she slid to the floor. She landed on her side facing the door, tears streaming down her face immediately, a sob wracking her body. She didn't care what these bastards saw anymore. He was here. It was no genjutsu. No genjutsu user could portray Gai correctly. It was his chakra they couldn't replicate. He practically exuded chakra from every pore. He was so powerful.

The sounds of fists against flesh, bones crunching and grinding together. She wanted him to hurt. She wanted Gai to hurt him. She knew that, but she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to feel him, to know for sure that he was real. "Gai," she choked out. Then he was there, his arms wrapping around her tenderly, pulling her into his arms. There was no time for a reunion though. By the shouts outside, they didn't have much time at all. She was being moved quickly and it hurt, but she didn't care. His scent, his strength, his aura. It was all her Gai and it was perfect. Soon she was unconscious again, safe in the knowledge that Gai was here and she wouldn't wake up in that dark place ever again.

Gai stared down at the kunoichi in his arms as her breathing evened out. He'd seen her injured, had hurt her himself in training, but not like this. Her white spandex shirt soaked with blood, spandex shorts as well. Deep cuts littered her body, and he could smell her burned, infected skin. The rest of her usual uniform was gone and he realized just how exposed she was. He stopped on a tall rock. "Gai, we have to keep moving!" Raidou snapped but when he stopped and turned, his eyes alighting on the two of them he didn't say another word. He and the others just watched.

Gai carefully removed his chuunin jacket. It was much too big for her, but he wrapped her in it, covering her broken body. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, where her Hyuuga seal was slightly visible beneath the bruising. Carefully reaching around his waist, he removed his headband and tied it gently across her forehead. Then he lifted her again and turned, taking off without a word.

Raidou, Izumo and Kura followed him swiftly. The dark-haired Hyuuga medic looked so forlorn, so shocked at what she had seen. She was a Hyuuga, Namiko's family. Her father had been flat-out refused for the mission lead by the Hokage, but Hiashi had insisted that a Hyuuga be involved at least. Kura had agreed the moment her father had suggested it. She regretted it somewhat now. What they'd done to her...

Once they reached the fire country, passing a patrolling band of border chuunin, they stopped. Gai nodded to Kura, kneeling and moving to lay Namiko down. Suddenly she jerked awake, her eyes wild and terrified. She let out an agonized scream, reaching out for Gai, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, fingers clawing at him. She buried her face in his neck, refusing to let go even as he tried to pull her away.

"No, no Gai, no, no, Gai please no," was her mantra. Gai looked to Raidou helplessly, her horrified voice cutting straight through him.

"Hold her. Kura will have to make do," Raidou said. Gai sat down against a tree, holding the too-thin kunoichi in his lap. Izumo left at Raidou's command to go set a perimeter.

"Namiko, we must heal you some. You've lost a lot of blood," he told her. She shook her head, refusing to even loosen her grip a tiny amount.

"Namiko-niisan, it's Kura. I won't try to get you to let go of Gai-san. I promise that, but really need to heal you before we set off again tomorrow," Kura said, soothingly. She placed a hand on Namiko's shoulder which tensed immediately, but she had nowhere to go. She was pressed as tightly to Gai as possible.

Starting there, Kura began to heal, little cuts at first, then some of the worse wounds. Namiko shuddered in Gai's arms which were wrapped tightly around her. Namiko's grip around Gai gradually relaxed, but she didn't let him go. This did allow Kura to get to some more of her injuries and the pain of Kura's healing chakra forcing its way into a nasty one on her left hip caused her to lose consciousness again.

"Gai-sensei, we should really get the rest before she wakes up again," Kura told him as he continued to grasp her to him.

"I would not betray her trust like that," he said softly, surprising the medical kunoichi before him. He frowned for a moment then reached around carefully. Kura watched as he tenderly adjusted her cousin in his arms until her other side was against him. He even held her small hands in one of his, the other supporting her back, keeping her head rested on his shoulder. Kura was in awe of him. She'd heard that Gai cared for her cousin. Actually, the entire clan knew it probably before the stubborn Namiko even acknowledged it, but to see the depth of his caring was staggering. It was so plain in his eyes as he gazed down at her, in his every movement as he held her.

"Kura," Gai said softly. She snapped out of her daze, her face reddening. She quickly set about healing more of her cousin's body. "We leave at first light," he informed them all as Raidou and Izumo returned from clearing the perimeter and setting up their traps.

"I"ll take guard," Raidou offered. Gai nodded. Kura sat back, nodding to their team leader and stepping back from the green-clad ninja. She couldn't help but watch in fascination as Gai laid down, rolling onto his side and pulling the kunoichi protectively into his grasp. She'd been with comrades who were involved on missions before, but to be so blatantly obvious about it… Then she remembered Namiko's reaction when Gai had tried to lay her down and she understood immediately. Namiko clearly didn't want him to let her go so he was following her wishes.

Kura had only worked with Gai once, but this was a completely different person and had been since the very start of the mission. He was usually so loud and to be honest obnoxious. He was full of life and it had seemed like he couldn't sit still. He was still now though, completely and utterly still, and he was silent, only his breaths puncturing the silence. He laid there staring down at the bruised face of the kunoichi in his arms. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Id-Idiot, you were… almost- late." Kura blinked. The sound had come from Namiko. How was she conscious again?

"I will endeavor to be earlier rather than later in all things from this day on, my dear Namiko," Gai murmured.


	13. Transition

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Transition

Namiko came to, cold… cold and alone. She gasped for air a memory overwhelming her of a rag over her face, water being poured over it. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe and she was afraid. It was strange. She hadn't felt this fear before, but it was different now. It was different somehow.

She sat up sharply, realizing that there was no water, there was no rag. Namiko's eyes jerked around wildly, searching for something, but it was wrong. Everything was wrong. She could move though. She could and she did. She ripped the blankets off herself, cringing at the deep ache in her head, her body screaming in protest.

"Gai!" she shouted. She felt two hands come down on her arms, small hands, thin hands, weak hands. Not Gai's hands. "_Has he fucked you, this taicho_?" echoed in her mind and she jolted away from those weak hands, weak and inexperienced, not Gai's never Gai's. They couldn't fake Gai. Never.

"GAI!" she yelled louder, throwing the small person off of her. Tears welling in her eyes. She shook, horribly, her body quaking like some type of nerve agent ran through her and distantly she realized it wasn't just her body, it was true weakness of her entire soul.

The fight was zapped from her momentarily and she whimpered softly. "Gai, where are you?" she whispered in a broken voice, one that couldn't be her own. She wrapped her arms around her legs, trembling in quiet agony.

The door was thrown open, and strong hands took hold of her swiftly. They were strong and they were large, but they were not his. She struggled free, refusing to let them touch her. They wouldn't. Never again!

Namiko blinked, seeing a window from the corner of her eye. It hadn't been there before. She threw herself towards it, out it, and she started running. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she had to get away. Tears streamed down her face and she stumbled over her feet, crashing to the ground, her mouth filling with sand… no not sand. It was dirt… dirt and grass. The same hands took hold of her again and a sharp voice caught her attention. She recognized it this time. Her father!

"Father," she whispered, throwing herself into his arms. But Gai… where was Gai? Was he hurt? She threw herself back, away from him, cringing at the pain as she fell to the dirt road weakly. "Gai!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice cutting through the brisk Konoha night, echoing through the buildings, the wind carrying it swiftly by, but thankfully the other hands didn't reach for her. He didn't touch her. She couldn't… she couldn't… she needed.

When he touched her, when his arms wrapped around her, when his scent washed over her, when he whispered her name… that was when it was real. She was home. She was actually home. Relief was so strong, so overwhelming. All she could do was cry. It was painful. It was relieved. She hadn't broken. Gai had kept her strong.

Norio stumbled back, watching his daughter break down. He'd not seen a tear since that night in the rain. She cried for Gai though… she cried with Gai. Everything in her life had grown until it seemed to revolve around the older boy. Norio had been watching it happen even though Namiko hadn't even realized anything she was doing, but he hadn't realized until that moment just how far it had come.

"Norio-san," Gai said softly. Norio blinked. Gai was standing with his daughter cradled in his arms. She held onto him like a lifeline. Namiko hadn't even done that with him when she was a child. She'd despised showing her weakness. She'd not even allowed him to embrace her after her comrade's deaths when the tears and blood had soaked her through to the bone. "Norio-san, I'm going to take her to my apartment." His father's outrage never came. He knew he should feel it. He knew he should argue about the 19 year old boy taking his young daughter to sleep at his apartment, probably in his bed, but Norio knew Gai and he didn't even consider that Gai would do something immoral.

Namiko didn't say a word. She shook in Gai's grasp, but held on with a grip that Norio could imagine was very painful. Gai didn't complain though. He looked relieved. When Naoki had forced him to leave, Norio hadn't been there. His wife had told him that she'd ordered him to never come back, but he'd already been gone and Norio had wanted nothing more than to look after his daughter, not go hunting Gai down to apologize, to bring him back. Clearly, he'd made a mistake in not doing so.

"Please do," Norio whispered. Gai turned to leave. "Take care of her Gai," he added. Gai looked back, nodding sharply before taking off swiftly.

Norio turned back towards home. Naoki had cut her arm when Namiko had thrown her off of her. She would need to be taken to the hospital to have it healed. He sighed, wishing for not the first time that his wife had some kind of sense. He loved her dearly or had when they'd married, but she was so clueless, so utterly wrapped up in this idea of what Namiko should be, who Namiko should be. Namiko was her father's daughter and nothing was going to change that. Something told Norio that she wasn't just his daughter anymore. She was something different. She was Gai's… what?


	14. Spoken For

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Spoken For

Namiko sat near the back of the seedy bar. She was lonely, beyond lonely. She wanted nothing more than almost anything to go back home and curl up to sleep, but she couldn't sleep. Gai wasn't there. When his presence in the village had become a requirement for her to receive rest, she wasn't sure, but apparently it was and no amount of sulking about it ever changed anything. It was a Friday night, but she hadn't realized that until she'd arrived here to find it so busy otherwise she would have found an even darker, dirtier bar with less patrons.

A few drinks could usually do the trick, but oftentimes the nightmares weren't worth it. Tonight though, she would try most anything. She'd hardly slept in a week though and she wasn't sure she could stay awake much longer. Damn Gai. He was late again and he knew how she felt about that. Her scowl meant little to the liquid in her cup, but she continued to stare at it darkly.

The place was rather distracting. Sometimes it was pretty hilarious to see how some of her comrades let off some steam. Anko was always the highlight wherever she went in the Konoha night life, but she wasn't here tonight. Tonight it was anyone's game. She watched the women dancing in the corner, a couple guys among them, but not so many as to make it even.

Namiko enjoyed dancing, but she rarely had cause to do it in public. It was always too embarrassing, putting herself out like that for anyone to see. Still, she'd danced with Gai before once or twice in public, once here even. The thought brought her mood down. What she wouldn't give for a touch of his hand right now. She wondered what he was doing. Hokage-sama told her himself that his mission had a flexible schedule.

"Namiko-san, what are you doing over here by yourself?" Huroi's voice greeted her. She looked up to see him walking her way. In an instant she took in his inebriated state from the very slight sluggish movements of his legs, from the slight droop to his eyes, barely-there things no one but a taijutsu specialist would see. Reading movement was a taijutsu specialty after all and she was Hyuuga. Little escaped her gaze.

"Drinking my booze and moving along, Huroi-san," she replied dully, nothing in her tone inviting or warm, but he sat beside her with a thump.

"A gorgeous jounin like you should be on the dance floor, don't you think?" he asked. She snorted.

"Jounin I may be but I've hardly ever been accused of being gorgeous," she chuckled. Only Gai would tell her such silly things. She took a drink at that.

"It's true though, Namiko, and judging by that blush you don't get told so nearly enough," he said with a warm grin. He was kind: Huroi. She knew him from around the village, a well-respected chuunin, loyal to a fault. He was a favorite medic of Kakashi's, the only one he'd used since Rin.

"Pretty words, Huroi, no missions?" she asked.

"I believe I must have offended our dear Hokage," he laughed loudly. "I have been placed on hospital duty the last three weeks in recovery section, not a glimpse of excitement in my dreary existence," he said melodramatically, his light blonde hair falling in his handsome blue eyes. He was so open and carefree. She found herself laughing in spite of herself. Her melancholy ebbed away a bit, but she was still acutely aware that Gai was gone. She felt his absence like a hole inside her chest. Not even an easy-talking, warm comrade could take that pain away.

"What about you, Namiko-san? From what I hear, the hokage has to fight the jounin captains from requesting you," he said.

"Lies I'm sure of it. I haven't had a mission in a month and I don't get the hospital to occupy my time. I am clearly the less liked of the two of us in my assignment," she said.

"I heard you have been working over at Interrogations," he said, nodding. "At least you have people around you who are optimistic and cheerful: Ibiki-san for instance." She covered her mouth to keep her laughter at a moderate volume, glad she hadn't been drinking at that moment or she might have choked. Luckily, she was with a medic ninja at least.

"You know Ibiki-kun well then!" she asked, grinning. They both smiled and she looked out over the room, hoping not to see them amongst the crowds. They seemed safe though.

"You have a beautiful smile Namiko," Huroi said. "You used to not smile so much." She reddened deeply, hazarding a glance at him. He was watching her with soft, glittering eyes, a smile still on his face. "I wonder what happened? From what I hear, you have had a rough time lately." He was of course referring to her capture hardly six months before and her rescue four months past. Gai… Gai had brought back her smile, but it had been before her time as a captive. She knew that.

"Sorry, I didn't wish to bring up painful memories," he said. She realized her face must have fallen. She sighed. She came here to distract herself and Huroi was doing a very good job of helping her. She downed her glass and lifted her hand, indicating she wanted another.

"Put it on my tab, Hiroshi," Huroi said. She blinked in surprise.

"Thank you," she bowed her head. There was a short, empty silence as she looked down at the newly-filled glass. It was strong. She could feel it starting to edge in on her, the warmth of it sinking into her bones.

"Not quite so painful as you think. I had a happy ending, did I not?"

"It is true, happier than most," Huroi agreed. "Raidou's team?" he asked. She nodded. Of course, Gai wasn't supposed to be on that mission, not that Raidou had said a word against it. Gai been restricted to the village for three weeks for that stunt which had been enforced by ANBU guard and Raidou had been assigned some D-ranked mission which for a jounin was highly insulting. None of that mattered though, not to Gai. He'd been too focused on her recovery.

"Why not find happiness? There is no reason to fret at the darkness when there is so much youthful brilliance all around us," she told him, lifting her glass. She knew she sounded like Gai and the thought made her happy this time rather than bringing back a wave of worry. Huroi touched his glass to hers, drinking to that gladly.

"Now I do think you have something that I want, Namiko," Huroi declared placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin against it, watching her expectantly.

"And what might that be?" she asked, amused at his playful seriousness. She hadn't thought that possible.

"You have to tell me what happened during your fight… against Kakashi-san. It's legend now, how an eleven-year-old kunoichi had nearly bested the great Hatake Kakashi!" he boasted.

"Kakashi-san was only thirteen himself, and I would have never won," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard someone say that you took a chidori, a full-blown chidori to land a crippling blow," he said eagerly.

"Kakashi barely broke two ribs and he proceeded to finish me off in moments, Huroi," Namiko corrected, smiling though. Konoha rumors were funny things, usually favoring those who were well-liked rather than those who were well-fought. She wasn't the most personable shinobi in the village, but she had been much more fondly-looked-upon that Hatake Kakashi back then to be sure.

"You opened the Fourth Chakra Gate, at eleven years old," Huroi murmured, almost reverently. "Not very many in this village can do that."

"Gai can," she reminded him.

"It's taijutsu… is there any taijutsu Maito-san cannot do?" Huroi grinned, but there was a bitterness to his grin. She decided to ignore that, taking the comment instead.

"You just asked a Hyuuga if there was a taijutsu form that Gai couldn't use," she pointed out. He laughed.

"Of course! My apologies, Hyuuga-san!" he exclaimed, bowing as deeply as he could while seated at the table.

"What's going on here?" a dark voice said behind them. Namiko's heart leaped in her chest, her eyes widening and her heart pounding with excitement that she didn't even try to hide.

"Gai-kun!" she exclaimed, turning her head. He looked unharmed, a bit dirty but otherwise untouched.

"What is going on?" he asked in an even more dangerous tone.

"Huroi and I were talking about Kakashi's successful jounin match," she said, confused at his tone of voice.

"Huroi and you," he said, lowly. His eyes fell fiercely upon Huroi who raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem Maito?" Huroi asked lightly.

"There won't be," Gai replied. A wicked grin spread on Huroi's face, surprising Namiko. The tension was getting a bit much for her. It was worse because she didn't understand it. "Once you remove your hand from Namiko's person."

Namiko frowned, looking around in confusion. She finally realized Huroi's arm was draped casually over her chair, his hand barely touching the sleeve of her simple brown jacket. Huroi's hand did not move, but Namiko was beginning to understand why Gai was frustrated. She was sitting here, having drinks with Huroi while he was away on mission. From the outside, it would seem very much like a date of some kind. She stood as gracefully as she could though she was a bit unsteady. She glanced at her drink. She'd nearly finished her fourth glass, more than she'd ever drank before in public without Gai or Genma present and watchful. She'd felt at ease in Huroi's presence.

She liked him, but clearly Gai was not of the same mind. She remembered what he had done when she'd seen him with someone else. He had immediately come after her when she'd run away from the sight. It was true that they were not officially together. In Konoha, that type of thing was supposed to be logged with the Hokage's office, to ensure there were no missions assigned together. That was the last thing the two of them wanted. They were assigned together so little already. Namiko sighed. Even if it were not logged with the tower, she could not imagine life without Gai which was itself a terrifying thought. It was obvious though as she could not even sleep without knowing where he was or if he was safe.

"Pardon me Huroi," she said with a warm smile. He stood, stepping aside without complaint. She noticed how his eyes hardened at Gai though. It was a pity. She might have realized his intentions were she not inebriated and she could have avoided this tense situation, perhaps salvaged some future interactions as well. She watched as Huroi lifted his hand to touch her shoulder, a friendly gesture probably, innocent perhaps, but Gai's hand came around her slapping his wrist aside. Huroi cringed. Gai had not held back on that one. She could tell. She turned sharply, shoving Gai hard. He fell a couple steps back, glaring over her shoulder at the smaller man as if he couldn't even see her.

"Gai," she hissed. Eyes turned towards them, but she had already taken hold of Gai's hand and was pulling him towards the door. She glanced back at Huroi who was holding his wrist with a pain-filled expression on his face. Her hand clenched on Gai's and she threw him out the door ahead of her.

"You just attacked a lower-ranki-" her voice was cut off by Gai's lips on hers in a feverish kiss. All her words were muffled by his lips. She vaguely realized he was walking, forcing her to step with him, but the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue claiming her mouth his own. In her alcohol-dulled haze, she stumbled but Gai didn't let her fall. She had to fight hard to find her senses and finally when she did she pushed him away hard, a spark of chakra lighting her hands. He winced, looking down at her seriously.

"Gai!" she exclaimed, panting. "You cannot do that," she said, pointing to the bar, but she realized they were now in a narrow alleyway and the bar was beside her not down the walk. She rubbed her forehead, so tired, exhausted. Looking at him, she could see he was tired as well. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched in response. "Or this!" she snapped. "I was not here with Huroi." Gai's eyes narrowed disbelievingly. "Huroi was keeping me company but I came alone!"

"He wants you," he said.

"I am not something to simply be had," she scowled. "Even if I was, he would not have me. I had thought I was spoken for, by a respectful and responsible jounin, not some child with NO self control."

"Spoken for," he repeated, his eyes shifting at those two words. She sighed.

"Don't act so surprised, idiot," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"You came here alone then?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course I did. I said as much didn't I?" she rolled her eyes at him, but she felt all the exhaustion and sleep deprivation creep over her like a warm blanket in Gai's presence. He was safe. She was safe because he was here…

"What is wrong?" he demanded, taking a step forward and placing his hand to the side of her cheek. She closed her eyes leaning against his hand tiredly. His eyes took her in critically now and she was sure her every fault was laid before him, most noticeably the dark circles under her eyes and the pale tint to her face. She could see it in the mirror, which made her certain it wasn't missed by Gai's sharp gaze. "You have not been sleeping."

"You have not been safe," she replied, in the same frustrated tone. He stared at her.

"I have gone on missions before," he frowned.

"I have gone without sleep before," she muttered, embarrassed now. He didn't need to make a big deal of it. She could sleep now. She would go back home and-

"I sleep better with you beside me," he murmured softly as if admitting some dark, deep secret he'd never dared say before. Her eyes widened and her hands shook slightly. "If it is not the same for-" She swallowed hard, catching his attention as she grabbed his hands. She slept better on mission with Gai than she did anywhere else. His admission was her secret as well.

Gai smiled, kissing her forehead. He spun her in his arms and brought his hands together in a hand sign. In moments they stood in his apartment, his bedroom specifically. She felt nervous instantly, her hands shaking, blood roaring in her ears, but he stepped back quickly, removing his shoes and walking to the other side of the bed. He set his headband aside and his chuunin vest, but did not remove his jumpsuit.

Namiko stared for a long time, unsettled, unsure, before stepping out of her own white civilian sandals and brown jacket. She was wearing a simple pair of brown pants and long-sleeved white shirt, a simple brown cloth in place of her usual headband. She walked forward, sitting on the bed facing away from Gai. She hesitated before removing it and the bandages, setting them aside. Gai had seen it before, but it still felt strange bearing it before another person. Even her father hadn't seen it since she was a very small child, since the day of her marking. Hiashi and Hizashi had been much older than her so she'd been sealed as soon as Hitomi deemed her old enough, two years was all. Her mother had tended to it as it healed, but since then it had been her own burden and no one else's.

Gai's hand took hers where it sat on the bed and she felt all the tension wash away. It was Gai. Why should she be afraid? She turned slightly, sliding under the thin blanket and moving closer to Gai, his hand still grasping hers. When she turned, she saw him looking at her in the darkness. He brushed a hand across her exposed forehead before leaning forward and kissing it gently.

Namiko remembered how she'd slept after her capture, how he'd climbed straight into this very bed without question when she'd asked and wrapped his arms around her. She'd felt safer than she ever had, knowing Gai would always follow her, would always find her, would always take care of her. She placed her hand on his waist, pulling herself closer to him this time and burying her face against his spandex-clad chest. He wrapped his warm arms around her and she closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly, grateful she had this stupid, reckless man to look after her. Even though she'd thought for the longest time that he was more a nuisance than anything, she was grateful that he'd never given up on her.

I hope that you're enjoying a little more Gai love… well a lot more to be honest. Please let me know what you're thinking


	15. Loss

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Loss

"Hyuuga Namiko."

Namiko gazed across at Gai, her hands still raised, palms open, breathing heavy. She didn't want to look at him, the messenger. She knew who he was. Everyone did. He only delivered… those messages, the messages to those who a shinobi listed on their last will. She couldn't do it. Gai didn't look away. He held onto her with his gaze, but she couldn't stand there forever. She straightened, a mask of Hyuuga calm falling over her face with little effort. Gai knew that look. His eyes glinted with a sad, distressed pride.

She turned towards the Uchiha, walking forward without hesitation. She'd never show weakness before a member of a clan that hated hers so fervently. He didn't have hate in his eyes though. There was… nothing. she almost wished someone else had delivered it, but she knew from experience that this was better. She couldn't do something like this and she couldn't expect anyone else to. As much as looking at this man hurt, it was easy for him.

He held out the scroll in front of him as she drew near and she snatched it. "Arigatou, Uchiha-san," she said, her voice empty and emotionless.

"Ah," he replied. He didn't move to touch her, but the way his eyes softened… He was good at this. She blinked as he blinked, a flash of red showing. She spun around quickly.

"I'm a jounin, not some childish genin, baka," she growled, walking away with a scowl to Gai who glared at the Uchiha, his eyes directed slightly below his eye level of course. As expected of Gai. The Uchiha disappeared. She sat down on a bench on the edge of their training grounds. Gai sat beside her, not touching her, not saying anything. Her hands shook so she knew that despite her cool exterior, she was terrified. He was patient though, waiting as she rolled the parchment open, horror filling her as she saw the name at the bottom of the letter. She didn't read it. It fell form her hands. Gai caught it, but when he looked up she was gone.

She ran with her full speeds. No… not like this. He wouldn't get this message like this. She ducked around a large moving wagon, dancing in and out of nervous civilians before jumping to the rooftops. She found him there, where he often spent his afternoons. His face reflected off the black stone. She saw the Uchiha, walking forward at a subdued pace, his red eyes already spinning. She ran at him, snatching the scroll from him before he could take another step. He blinked, looking at her in surprise. Clearly he was unused to anyone interfering with his work. She breathed heavily, staring down at her. She sharply moved her eyes, not meeting the red.

"I will do this, Uchiha-san!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Hai Hyuuga-san," he nodded. He released the scroll, turning on his heel and walking away without a word. She let out a breath and when she turned, her eyes met Kakashi's and her nerve seemed to flee her swiftly. She walked forward. Gai appeared behind her, but he didn't interrupt, didn't take another step their way when he caught sight of them. Kakashi glanced to him, but Namiko only saw the copy nin, only felt this pain in her chest, a crushing and agonizing ache, but she had to do this. Her stupid thoughts about what was easy. That didn't matter for her. She didn't need the easy way. She would tell him even if he hated her for being the one. He deserved that much.

"Eh… Nami-ko?" Kakashi muttered slowly, his eyes lowering to the scroll she clutched in her hand, eye darting back to look at Gai who still held Namiko's opened scroll in his hand. Horror entered his eyes. He had an idea now. There was only one person he and Namiko shared closely enough for them to both receive notification. He dropped his head, not speaking, hardly breathing.

"Kakashi-san, I know it's hard, but… but Rin-chan would have wanted to you remember how… how good she was… how she loved you dearly as a captain and as a friend," she said, feeling her words were completely inadequate for the situation. Would any words suffice for something like this? She was fairly certain they would not.

Namiko stepped forward once, twice and then another time. He didn't move, standing as still as a scarecrow. She lifted a hand, placing it on his arm. He didn't stiffen though as he usually did when people touched him. This made her bold. She stepped closer to him, pausing a moment before wrapping her arm around him slowly, giving him time to push her away, but he didn't. She fully embraced him then, her tears falling upon his chuunin jacket. She clenched her arms tightly around him and his hands finally raised, settling lightly on her back a small sob catching in his throat, but that was the only indication of his feelings. Her hair was loose and it hid his tears.

Rin… she was gone. It was unreal. She had become such a good friend to Namiko. She'd taught Namiko medical ninjutsu and was so patient and caring while serious at the same time. She was… had been a remarkable medic and the best female comrade Namiko had ever had, the only person Namiko had ever seriously opened up about Gai to. She should not have died! Namiko felt Kakashi slump slightly against her and she leaned into him too. Rin-chan was their friend, their comrade and this pain was not something someone just got used to. It was going to hurt… a lot and for a long time.

Namiko didn't remember how she got home that night, but when she woke in the morning, she had to work twice as hard as usual to pull herself out of bed. She stumbled into the next room, her hair a wild mess about her, her eyes tear-stained and puffy. She didn't care what her mother, Naoki said. She was so numb. She wanted her father. When she entered the dining room she stopped sharply, her eyes widening. Her father sat at the table with a somber look on his face and across from him…

"Gai-kun," she whispered, in shock. He looked up at her, his hair a mess atop his head. Damn him, pulling at it again. There were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept which she was pretty sure he hadn't if he was here. She looked to her father who appeared to be in no better shape.

"I am sorry about your friend, Nami," her father said.

"Where is mother?" she asked, remembering what she'd said the last time Gai was here, how she'd never allow him in her home again and this only a week after he'd rescued her from the blades of… She shook her head, scowling at the thought, but her scowl lessoned when Gai looked at her, his eyes worried, searching.

"She is not here," he said, simply.

"Clearly," she murmured, moving forward. She hesitated, looking at the seat beside her father then at Gai.

"It's okay Nami. Sit with Gai," he said. She gasped, looking at him in surprise, but his expression remained unchanged. Gai held up his hand as she moved towards him. She blinked at him in confusion, but took hold of his hand as she knelt beside him. He held onto her hand still even as she settled into her place, lacing their fingers together and running his thumb along the back of her hand in soothing circles. She closed her eyes for a moment, fighting back tears again.

Namiko lifted her chopsticks, staring at the small serving before her. She wasn't sure she could do it. Rin wouldn't… Rin would never eat again. She remembered when her mother had packed a lunch for them both, expertly arranged and beautifully presented in two matching bento boxes. Rin's eyes had lit up when she saw them, jabbering on and on at how good her mom was at things like this.

Namiko dark thoughts were distracted by a hand on top of her head. She looked up at Gai in confusion, but he stared at her head, patting her hair down carefully. What was he doing? In front of her father!? Her mother could come back. She would have a lot to say about this of course even if her father didn't which as usual was the case. She didn't stop him though, the feel of his hand running through her hair calming her in a way little else could. Her Gai was here. He wasn't going to leave her.

"How is Kakashi?" she asked finally, her voice breaking.

"He is managing," Gai said. She noted the cut in his upper lip, how it was subtlety swollen. She hadn't done that to him in training. The only explanation was… Kakashi.

"I am sorry that you had to manage us Gai-kun," she muttered, her face reddening. She stared down at her lap despondently.

"That is my purpose Nami-chan," Gai replied. She frowned, curling her hands into fists, except one was gripped in his so it only did to tighten her grip. He tightened his own grasp in response. She didn't have to look up to know that he was staring at her earnestly.

"Ari-gatou," was all she could say. With that the three of them sat in silence. It was a heavy, painful kind of silence, but a silence nonetheless.

FOR MY READERS: :-}

That is all..


	16. Betrothals and Betrayals

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Betrothals and Betrayals

Namiko glared down at her food. Her father was talking loudly in the other room. He was angry. He almost never raised his voice but today all he'd spoken in were angry tones it seemed, loud and booming. She couldn't tell exactly what he was saying, but she had could guess. His voice was muffled by a secrecy jutsu of their clan she was sure. With a sharp stab, she skewered her dumpling. She was angry, furious. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She needed to train. Gai would take her mind off of it. He always could.

"Don't play with your food, Namiko," her mother chided mildly. Namiko raised her gaze defiantly, stabbing the dumpling again, her eyes staring challengingly into her mother's.

"Hyuuga Namiko, you will cease this insolence immediately," Hyuuga Naoki ordered. Namiko stood sharply, her eyes darkening as she looked down at her mother.

"Gladly," she growled before turning and walking out. She slammed the door behind her, not caring how angry her mother got. Her father was on her side. She needed Gai, needed to see him, to be with him. She didn't care how or why, didn't question it. She hadn't in a long while. She'd given up trying to make sense of her attachment to the stupid, green-clad man. All she knew was he was the only one who could distract her from this betrayal, this pain. Her mother would never understand that. If she hadn't figured it out when Gai had brought her back bleeding and broken from Sunakure, she never would.

Namiko had tears in her eyes as she sprinted through the village, no chakra… running purely on her anger, on her desperation. She couldn't find him at the first three places she looked, but she knew he had to be somewhere. He had to be training because he was Maito Gai and he lived to train. It was their usual training time anyways. She activated her eyes finally, jumping to the rooftops. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this, desperate and clearly breaking apart.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw him. He was with someone else… a woman, but suddenly he wasn't, suddenly he was running… towards her. He always knew where she was. It was as if he could feel her, where she was all the time. He was so fast, amazingly fast. She stood stock still and suddenly he was wrapped around her, his arms crushing her to him with as much desperation as she felt, a sob breaking from her lips as soon as he touched her.

Crying was stupid and sobbing like some poor, lost child was worse, but she didn't care about being stupid in front of Gai, her idiotic Maito Gai, who no one would be able to take her away from- ever. To hell with her mother and her stupid political games!

"It's okay Nami-chan. I'm here," he murmured, stroking her hair. What did he know? He couldn't protect her from this, couldn't protect her from her own family. "I won't let you go, Nami-chan, no matter what anyone says or does."

"I can't do it, Gai-kun," she whispered. "I would die before-" She was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against hers. He enjoyed doing that, cutting her off mid-sentence with his lips. He'd spent the better part of the last few months doing it just to irritate her, but it didn't do so now.

Namiko hadn't even registered him pulling away enough to do kiss her as usual, but his large hands engulfed her face, soft and tender just like his lips. She was stunned for a moment, dazzled as she stared into his face which she'd once hated so much because she was too afraid of love, too afraid to love him. Then she kissed him back, tightening her arms around his neck and kissing him because it was right and it was real. It was all Gai and it melted her. It was full of so much emotion that her heart ached and she didn't want to stop but Gai made that decision for her.

He pulled back, his face holding hers still, thumbs running along her cheeks, wiping the tears away as they fell. He stared down at her, with eyes that seared straight through her, through to the heart of her. They always had, since he was a silly yet amazing eleven year old chuunin captain, leading a team in the place of a jounin. The poor man had been so resented for the first few months for presuming to replace their former comrades, when really he'd been a child taking the role of a full jounin shinobi. She had no idea why she'd never resented the other two on her team, the other people who she'd been placed with when her first team had fallen, but she'd focused all her rage, all her hatred on Gai and he'd taken every ounce of it and returned it with warmth and patience.

"I love you Gai-kun," she admitted, closing her eyes tightly and blurting it out before she lost her nerve. Gai's laugh surprised her.

"I know, Nami-chan. I have known for years," he whispered, his lips against hers. She gasped, looking at him long and hard. "And I have loved you from the very moment I first saw you… covered in blood and screaming at the rain as you destroyed the training post near your home."

"You- you saw that?" she whispered, embarrassment flooding through her.

"That is why I requested you, Namiko. I wanted to help you and I knew that you could help Iruka and Tai because you had spirit. You had warmth and you had the inclination to never give up," he murmured, his voice like a balm. He'd never told her anything like this before. He'd requested her? No one had wanted her. She was aware of that. After her erratic behavior following the death of two teams of good shinobi, after she'd stumbled back, covered in blood and death… everyone thought she was insane. Some had even told her as much, but not Gai… never Gai.

Then she paused, realizing what he said. He'd loved her since then…? What the hell? How could he love someone who was so blatantly crass with him. How could he love someone who belittled him at every turn. She felt shame rush through her and she slid her hands down from around his neck, resting them on his chest.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what Namiko?" he murmured in that soft, rumbling tone that she realized she'd never heard him use with anyone besides herself.

"How do you love someone despite all the hate they throw back at you?" she whimpered, tears coming again, but Gai laughed again.

"You never hated me, Namiko. You hated yourself," he said. She looked up at him knowing a child-like wonder was in her eyes as she considered his words. What? "I nearly hated you for that, but I couldn't because no matter how cruel you were to yourself and to me, I knew who you really were." He ran a hand through her hair, looking up at the bandages just visible beneath her headband. He lifted his hand, moving to touch them. She quickly shot her hand up, taking hold of his wrist, but he didn't allow her to pull it away.

"No matter what happens, Namiko, I will always follow you," he said. Every time he said it, it sent a shudder though her. Every time he said it, she believed him with all her heart. Of course he would just as she would follow him.

"Namiko!" a sharp voice said. She turned to see one of Hiashi-sama's guards standing before them. Gai's arm around her waist tightened but she turned towards the Hyuuga. It just took a bit more effort.

"Ah, Roku-san," she said.

"You have been summoned to Hiashi-sama's home," he said.

"Hai," she nodded. She looked to Gai again. "Come with me?" she asked softly.

"He is not authorized on the groun-"

"I did not ask you!" Namiko shouted, rounding on him in all her fury. He may be a guard to Hiashi-sama, but she had surpassed him by now. She'd surpassed her father a long time ago and that was something even her father acknowledged.

Gai took hold of her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and nodding. "Of course I will accompany you, Nami-chan," he said with an encouraging smile.

Namiko looked over at the chuunin Hyuuga, allowing Gai to lead the way, allowing him to take her back to the place she'd just run from. She had him though and no matter what her mother thought of him or of her, she wasn't going to let go of him. When she was led into the clan leader's house, she stepped closely to Gai's side, holding his hand tightly and lifting her other hand to grip his arm as well. She steeled her expression, going for completely unaffected.

When she looked at Gai, he looked completely untroubled without any effort of course. She didn't know how he did that. He was almost smiling. The sight of that nearly ruined her stern glare, a twitch of her lips nearly bringing on a smile, but she pushed it back, lifting her head high and entering the office of their clan leader. All the men stood as they entered.

Namiko noticed her mother across the room and she made sure to meet the woman's stern gaze with a cool, angry one of her own all the minimal warmth for her mother gone in the face of her worst betrayal. Her father stepped in front of her mother. Whether protecting her or trying to bring Namiko's attention to the situation, the kunoichi was unsure, but all the same she stood tall as she turned her eyes to the clan leader who looked down at her sternly.

"Hiashi-sama, I have arrived as requested," she said, bowing respectfully.

"Not quite as I have requested, but you make quite a statement nonetheless, cousin," he said, eying Gai closely. He walked forward slowly, his eyes not leaving Gai's face. Of course, Gai didn't waver, didn't flinch.

"You are aware of the situation?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama. I have many friends among the Hyuuga, friends who know very well of my love for Namiko-san," he said.

Namiko's face reddened. Baka! What was he saying in front of all these important people? She realized though that it wasn't embarrassment that made her face hot, but a warm… good kind of emotion. She kept her face set, unflinching as the elders alternated between looking at the bold green-clad shinobi and petite Hyuuga beside him, her muscles coiled as if she were ready to defend him should anything turn south and none of them doubted her ability to do so. Only Hizashi and Hiashi were really a threat to the pair standing before them, everyone else too weak or too old to really pose a threat.

"You have no right making such declarations you stupid, ignorant boy!" her mother's voice cut through the room like a knife. Namiko's blood boiled. How dare she? No one got to call Gai that… no one but her! He was her stupid shinobi, her idiotic Gai.

"You will not address a jounin of Konoha as such!" Namiko was surprised at the voice that boomed out of her own chest as she released Gai, turning to face her own mother, her expression losing all of its impassivity as it took on all the deadliness of a jounin of Konoha. Her hand was inches from her weapons pouch. Only the fact that this was her mother stayed her shaking hand.

"Maito Gai is one of the most powerful shinobi in this village and he has taught me almost everything I know about being a shinobi that I did not learn from father. You however have never taught me anything but not to dirty the rug when I stumbled in, covered in blood and mud from mission after mission where Maito Gai protected me!" she shouted, taking a step forward.

"NAMIKO!" her father's answering shout stilled her instantly.

"Tch," she muttered, turning to face Hiashi-sama who was watching her with a cool interest. She should not have done that. Her mother Naoki, was her direct connection to the main branch. Hiashi's father was Naoki's brother which gave Naoki special position in the clan, shinobi or not.

Namiko felt like a fool. She shouldn't be attacking her mother so blatantly. Hiashi alone would decide how this would end, this horrible nightmare of the last two days. She took on an air of cold Hyuuga civility as she looked up at her clan leader feeling every bit as young as she was. A jounin, but an eighteen-year-old girl all the same, young and inexperienced in political goings on. That was what this was… this was what her mother wanted. She wished for Namiko to be attached to Hizashi-san's son, who was only five years old and the thought was absolutely abhorrent to Namiko.

Namiko watched as Hiashi turned to his brother with a serious look. Hizashi raised an eyebrow, looking back to Namiko who felt grossly inadequate before the gaze of these two great shinobi, the leader of the Hyuuga Clan and strongest jounin of the same. She didn't back down though. She couldn't now.

Hizashi's eyes shifted to Gai's for a long time and Namiko glanced to her taicho. He had a strange look in his eyes, one that was strong but at the same time entreating. He placed a hand on Namiko's shoulder when he sensed her gaze, but still he held Hizashi's gaze. There was something happening that she didn't understand, but she knew that Gai was doing something important. Gai was fixing things, just as she'd known he would.

Finally, after a short exchange between Hizashi and Hiashi, Hiashi drew a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. "Naoki, this has clearly been a crusade, a sad last attempt to dissuade an adult daughter from a strong and worthy partner. Matio Gai has indeed done everything he promised Norio-san nine years ago, protection and guidance from a darkness we had not thought the girl would not be able to rise above," Hiashi spoke with authority with strength and it felt as if all of hers faded as she took in his words. He was such an impressive man. "Gai has risen above all the expectations of his peers, his comrades, and our personal expectations for him." With this, Hiashi glanced at Norio who nodded seriously.

It took a lot for Namiko to school her features at that. She stayed very still, thankful for Gai's strong grip on her shoulder. She had been right when she'd thought her father was conspiring against her from the start… at least where Gai was concerned. She didn't know whether to hit her father or kiss him. She did stare at him though, emotion in her eyes, emotion she would shut off before looking back at Hiashi. Her father gave her a small, comforting smile.

When she did look back, Hiashi's lavender eyes bore into hers with a long, calculating look. "I do not think you should be betrothed to my nephew," he said flatly. "I have not thought so from the start, but…" he trailed off, scowling. "If you do not feel the same for this young man, I expect you to tell him so once you leave this room. He has been looking after you for many years while you have not shown serious inclination towards him. If anything you have mistreated him." Hiashi's eyes were dark, dangerous and Namiko knew this was meant to be scolding, knew that this was meant to incite her, but instead she snorted in a very un-Hyuuga fashion. Hadn't shown inclination indeed! Once she was able to school herself, ensuring that she would not laugh right in the face of her clan leader, she looked up at him, unashamed of the humor glittering in her eyes.

"I hope to continue mistreating him for many years, Hiashi-sama," Namiko said. She glanced at her mother who was partially hidden behind her father, her face red with rage. "I do not need to wait until I leave the current audience before I say this very plainly. I want everyone to fully understand that I do love Gai. I still haven't figured out how he can love me, but I'll work on that." She could see Gai's blinding smile from the corner of her eye, but she kept hers under control.

"Very well, then I suspect we are done here," he said, glancing at the group of counsel-members who grumbled, some clearly against this betrothal though some obviously seemed to think it was foolish to allow such a strong female to marry outside the clan, but she didn't see those self-important fools. All she saw was Gai as he took hold of her hand decidedly and led her to the doorway. He stopped though and turned back with a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"I will continue to look after my beautiful and impressive Hyuuga Namiko until the day that I die! With her by my side, we cannot and will not fail to bring honor to our great village!" he shouted, his booming voice causing a few people to cringe. Namiko let out a bubbling laugh, jerking hard on his hand to remove him from the room and his good guy pose, the answering laugh of her father not lost on her. She shook her head. Gai was an idiot, but an idiot that she loved very much, an idiot who had just faced the Hyuuga counsel and proclaimed as much. As they walked she stepped back before jumping onto his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well," she replied simply, "I think it's my turn to follow you, Maito Gai." He laughed and she clung to him as he took off at dangerous speeds through the village, but all she could do was press her cheek to his strong back and thank whoever had brought this silly, idiotic man to her.

If you guys are enjoying this, I have another story up as well: GaixOC. The main female character is much stronger than Namiko or different at least. It has long chapters and is definitely more of a journey than this, but it's worth the effort to get to the heart of that story. I'm telling you. It's called _**A Tale of Love and**_** Loss**

PS: the next chapter will contain a lemon. If you do not wish to read it, I understand. I have tried to make sure that no extremely important plot points are present. I have put a warning to the start of the chapter as well. Thank you to my readers!


	17. First Time

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY RATED MATURE. LEMON LEMON LEMON… IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, I HAVE TRIED TO ENSURE NO PLOT POINTS WILL BE MISSED IF YOU SKIP IT. THANK YOU READERS! YOU'RE ALL SO WONDERFUL**

Chapter: First Time

Gai looked down at Namiko, his gaze heated and full of such depth. The smaller woman couldn't help but feel completely inadequate. His gaze was so intense, darkened with some strange emotion… lust? Was that what that looked like? She shuddered. She didn't know what it was fully, but it sent a shiver straight through her, a deep heavy desire settling in her gut. She wanted nothing more than to touch him… for him to touch her, but he simply stared. Didn't he know? Couldn't he tell how much she wanted him?

"Gai," she whispered. Still, he only stared. She was frozen in place and while he looked completely in control of himself, he simply watched here as if contemplating something. "Please," she whispered. "Please touch me."

His eyes seemed to darken further and before she could blink he was in front of her, hand barely a hairsbreadth from her skin. She drew a sharp breath, her stomach tied in horrible knots. She focused as much as she could, willing her hands to move. She finally found her ability to move and reached up, touching the side of his neck experimentally, her eyes sliding closed as it felt like electricity shot through her, sparking her other nerves which burned for him, for this man only.

She ran her fingers along his strong jaw, a light stubble scratching under her fingertips. Without opening her eyes, she lifted her other hand to trace the other side of his jaw. Her fingers wandered upwards, over the planes of his face. Her heart was pounding, breathing becoming more and more difficult. When she finally was able to open her eyes, she found her breath caught in her throat seeing his eyes still bearing into her.

"Please," she pleaded softly. He still hadn't touched her. Why? She felt another intense wave of inadequacy but it was abruptly stopped by Gai's lips against hers. She didn't know what she'd expected, what she'd imagined for this moment, for this night. His kiss was gentle but probing. It was so alike to the other kisses they'd shared but somehow new and exciting in its own way. There was something about it…

When she felt his tongue slide along her lip, her eyes shot open for only a moment before falling closed again. Her lips parted and his tongue slid into her mouth, claiming it aggressively. It traced her mouth, stroking along her tongue gently. She moaned softly at the feeling, unable to control it.

A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat and she reached up, grabbing hold of the back of his head, tangling in his hair and pulling herself tightly against him. He pulled back slightly, but she followed him until his back was against the wall and she pressed her body into his, wanting to touch him, to feel all of him. His hands finally found purchase, taking hold of her hips and spinning them both around, pushing her to the wall.

He lowered himself slightly, his body pressing tightly to her and as he straightened, she felt her back slide slightly up the wall. She was being overwhelmed, consumed, and she wanted more so much more. She didn't know what to do though. She didn't know how to tell him. He'd always guided her, but did he have experience here? She found that thought horribly unwelcome. Genma had said so once, in an entirely too awkward conversation. It had hurt her then but it made it easier to rely on him now. He had to help her here because she was sure she'd lose her mind otherwise.

She felt something against her thigh and her eyes widened as she moved against it slightly. Gai groaned, breaking the kiss and pressing his forearm to the wall beside her head and dropping his forehead against his hand, breathing heavily. She could feel his breath against her ear and her hands slid down to place on either hip. She was inexperienced and anxious, but she wanted him and she didn't know what to do.

"Gai-taicho," she whispered in a small voice. He tensed against her. She hadn't called him that in a long time. "Please tell me… tell me what to do," she barely breathed and his entire body relaxed slightly. He pulled his face back to where she could see him, gazing down at her with a much softer expression now one full of tenderness and warmth.

He placed a hand against her cheek, his long fingers spanning up to her temple, the heel of his hand resting against her jawbone. She'd never thought about how much bigger than her he was, but in this moment as she stared at him- his strong body holding her against the wall, his large hand covering the side her face- she felt almost intimidated. It caused another twist deep inside her though because she knew this man. She knew he would never hurt her and it was an incredible feeling: that certainty. He was her oldest friend, her best friend, and he was about to become so much more.

Namiko stared at him as he lowered his lips to hers once more, staring into his eyes as he kissed her, slowly, gently. She sighed, her hands sliding up from his hips to grasp his strong, muscled shoulders. This man who would protect her with his life, who didn't hate her after everything she'd put him through, she wanted him so badly.

Gai took his time though, kissing her and kissing her until she wanted… no… until she needed more and she began to wriggle against him, unable to stay still. He groaned and grabbed hold of her thighs, lifting them up around his waist and pressing against her in a new and different way. She could feel him, hardly encumbered by his spandex suit. He was so… how would it ever work? She frowned at the thought, but he wrapped his arm around her waist, turning from the wall sharply. In two steps he was at the bed and he slowly and almost reverently lowered her onto it, his large hand holding the back of her head tenderly as he laid her down.

Namiko pulled at the spandex covering his chest, weakly. She was trying to focus, but every time he kissed her, it did something to her, taking away her sense, her reason. All she knew now was that she needed to feel him… his skin against hers. She began to pull harder, more insistently until his hands came up between them, taking hold of her hands tightly and holding them in one of his. He pulled them away from his jumpsuit, holding them above her head, his fingers lacing with both of hers and holding tightly, almost painfully.

"You need to slow down," he whispered, his voice husky and just the sound made a shudder run through her, making her want to do anything but slow down, but he had her hands now and he was kissing her again, his tongue stroking hers rhythmically, creating the strangest sensations inside her. She just wanted to melt into him, to be a part of him.

"Gai please," she panted. "I can't. I need…" she couldn't say it. She didn't even know what to say. Damn him, the irritating, frustrating man. He knew what she wanted and he was making it difficult on purpose. She growled, her hands still out of her control. She wanted to touch him. He didn't get to keep her from touching him especially when his hand slid slowly down her side, grazing the outside of her breast through the sleeveless spandex shirt she wore. His hand slipped up under the hem of her shirt and she couldn't stop herself. She sent a jolt of sparking chakra to her hands and Gai winced, releasing her hands. She maneuvered sharply so that she was suddenly on top of him, holding his hands triumphantly.

As she gazed down at him, at the surprise in his face, she felt suddenly ashamed. She shouldn't have done that. Right? He was probably going to be angry. Her face flamed bright red and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see him disappointed. Instead, she heard a deep chuckle and her eyes shot open. He was grinning up at her like a gleeful child. His hands reached up, taking hold of both sides of her face and pulling her down to him.

"Well played, my love," he murmured into her ear before kissing her sweetly. A second later though, he'd turned them again though this time he didn't have her pinned with his hand, rather his heated gaze. He pulled her up to sit and slowly slid her shirt up over her head, removing her headband and setting it aside before guiding her to lay back down.

He reached down, running his hands slowly down her body. He hooked his hands under her waistband and she felt as if she were blushing everywhere as she drew them off of her, taking her underwear with them. He smiled up at her and she gasped as he placed a chaste kiss against the inside of her left knee and then her right, slowly making her way, alternating thighs until he reached… there. He continued higher though, kissing up above, leaving a small trail of kisses and slight nips until he reached her navel. His tongue unexpectedly darted out of his mouth, swirling around her navel then dipping in. She couldn't help but bow her back off the bed, but his strong hands came down on her hips like heavy iron, pressing her back down into the mattress.

Gai moved up further, his eyes meeting hers as he wrapped his arms around under her and unclasped her bra. She immediately tried to cover herself, before he'd even been able to pull the bra away. When she met his gaze, she'd expected to see him grinning at her again, but instead he simply stared at her contemplatively. "You are so beautiful Nami-chan. I want to see all of you," he murmured and her eyes slid closed. She nodded, biting her lip. She pulled her bra away and he slid it slowly down her arms, his hands leaving goosebumps along the way. His lips closed around one of her nipples and she gasped out his name in shock and then moaned softly as he continued his attentions.

Namiko felt his hand cup her… there... and a shudder shot through her. She pressed her hips up against him and this time his hands did not hold her down. She could feel his length against her again and realized that he STILL had his suit on.

"Gai!" she exclaimed breathlessly, pulling on his sleeve meaningfully. He stood sharply and she whimpered as his heat disappeared leaving a cool, empty feeling. She immediately reached for him and when she did, his hand took hold of hers. She stared at him. "Fast," she muttered with a small, nervous smile. As expected, he was already out of his suit and he stood before her completely unclothed.

She was not a medic and never wanted anyone to say aloud that she was, but she'd served as the medical proficient on their team for years. She'd treated him on countless missions so she was no stranger to his naked chest or his legs. He had been injured many times, but still he took her breath away, the sight of the muscles coiled and rippling beneath his tanned skin was so beautiful, perfect.

There was one thing she hadn't seen before though and as she looked at it, she had to resist the urge to scramble away. "Gai," she muttered, looking away quickly her face flaming. "I- that won't." He chuckled again, easing her nerves but only slightly. When he knelt before her on the bed, he placed a hand on either of her knees, stretching out over her to kiss her soundly.

"It will Nami-chan," he whispered. "Trust me." Those two words. That was all she needed and all the tension left her body. She placed a hand behind her, pushing herself up towards him. She placed a hand on his chest, staring at it like she'd never seen it before. She'd never been able to touch him… like this at least. She leaned forward kissing his skin and breathing in deeply, his hair tickling her nose. She boldly flicked her tongue out, tasting his skin. He drew a sharp breath, the sound shooting straight through her, warming and calming her, making her more bold. She moved her lips to his neck and kissed the skin over his jugular. He made a deep sound as she sucked on his skin either not caring if she left a mark or perhaps wanting to do so. She wasn't sure which. He pulled away sharply, kissing her hard.

Namiko hummed softly and then she felt him against her, at her entrance, and she gasped, eyes shooting open with fear. He looked at her with patient, kind eyes. "It will be okay," he promised. She nodded distantly and he pressed his forehead to hers, shifting his hips forward slowly, carefully until she felt a slight pinching. She closed her eyes tightly. "Relax Nami-chan," he murmured. It was easier said than done. She was overwhelmed by feelings and she felt… she knew… this was going to hurt.

Gai kissed her passionately and she lost herself in him, letting out a small cry as he shifted his hips forward through whatever barrier had stopped him before. Then he remained very still and it hurt. He had warned her before they'd even started down this track. He'd been hesitant, told her he didn't want to hurt her, especially if she wasn't ready. The pain was dull though and it was fading. When she found herself able she opened her eyes, her heart melting when she saw the concern in his eyes. She nodded, drawing a deep breath. He was here. He was not going to leave her, to hurt her… not really. He drew out of her slowly, agonizingly slow.

"Gai," she whispered. He slowly pushed back into her, not quickening his pace, rather moving smoothly, carefully. He did it again and she was growing used to him. She tentatively lifted her hips to meet his next thrust and they both groaned at the sensation. He held her face in his hands, eyes closed tightly as he pressed his forehead to hers, the only part of her still covered… her wrappings concealing the ugly mark that was her seal. She stared up at him, willing him to go faster and almost as soon as she thought it, his pace quickened along with both of their breathing. She met him thrust for thrust as he reached depths in her she hadn't ever felt before. She was shocked, wrapped up in this beautiful, wonderful man.

"Gai!" she groaned loudly as she felt something intense, something big building inside her. She had no idea what it was, but she knew she wanted more. She almost couldn't handle the intensity, but as he stretched her, filled her, her heart pounded nearly out of her chest. She felt his head drop down beside hers, felt his teeth graze her earlobe.

"Let go, Nami-chan," he murmured into her ear and she let out a low guttural sound in response as he bit down on her earlobe softly. Suddenly, it was all she could do to follow his instruction and she felt as if a million sensations washed over her all at once, lights exploding behind her eyes and she rose up against him once more, her entire body shaking, her walls clenching him tightly inside her and he let out a shout.

Namiko felt him collapse against her and wrapped her arms around him tightly on instinct. They were both soaked with sweat and he was too warm, but she didn't care. She reveled in the pressure of him on top of her, holding her to the mattress, enveloping her in warmth and safety as she came down from whatever high had just overcome her.

She bit down lightly on his shoulder and he shuddered again, rolling over onto his side, holding her tightly and turning her with him. He somehow had the strength to shift her up the bed until she was nose-to-nose with him. The feel of him pulling out of her caused another low whimper from the kunoichi. She stared at him, their breaths mingling. She felt so weak, like jello. She wasn't sure she could move at all even if she tried.

Their silence was singularly magnificent. She stared at him and his searing black gaze pierced into her lavender. Her heart swelled in her chest as she looked at him, knowing that he loved her. He'd said it before, more than once, but never had she felt it… not like this and he… he belonged to her now, in so many ways.

She almost couldn't believe it, but something deep inside her whispered to her, telling her that she believed every bit of it, every moment of it and she knew that she returned his love him ten times over and it had taken her so long to say it. She was so scared of him… of losing him… of being alone. She wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anything. The idea that he would leave her… it had terrified her. If she said those words… even to herself, she thought it might make it worse if he were to leave her like her first teammates had. That was why she so rarely spoke them, but she wanted to tell him every minute of every day. He knew though. She'd declared it before the clan council without hesitation.

"What's wrong?" his voice was concerned with an edge of apprehension.

"You're so perfect and I'm just..." she whispered, tears in her voice. Oh she was mortified… completely and utterly so. If she cried, she would never forgive herself. She couldn't ruin this moment. She had to fight it, but she found she was losing

"Nami-chan," his voice set something shuddering inside her again. "You are the most beautiful and strongest kunoichi I have ever met. I just wish you could see it in yourself." She felt the first tears falling, determined not to look at him, not wanting to see his disappointment with her, not wanting to hurt him with her tears. Her eyes shot open when he kissed her cheek, kissing the first of her tears away. She was safe… warm… and protected. She'd never thought this would even be possible and with Gai…

"I-" she tried, but still the words wouldn't come. Her fears choked her. He smiled at her.

"I know Nami-chan. It's alright," he murmured soothingly. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his shoulder and trying to hide in him. "I'm not leaving," he reminded her, arms tightening even further.

"Arigatou," she murmured against his skin and soon she drifted off to sleep.


	18. Fault

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Fault

Namiko threw her ANBU mask against the wall, watching it shatter and fall to the ground in pieces. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. She let out an angry shout, storming across the room and slamming her fist into the wall without pause. As she tore off her cloak it gave a satisfying rip and she dropped it, stomping on it and then kicking it. Her thoughts ran wild. "_Damn ANBU mask, damn ANBU cloak, damn ANBU vest_!" She ripped that off as well, another horrendous shout breaking from her, making her sound more like an animal than the woman she was.

"Stupid jounin!" she growled, seeing a reflection of herself in the mirror. She threw her entire weapons pouch at it, but it was intercepted, Gai finally standing, finally taking action. She breathed heavily, glaring at him for daring to stop her, daring to interfere. Her anger knew no bounds. She wanted to destroy the entire apartment and he had no right to stop her, because he hadn't noticed either. He was the observant one! He should have KNOWN! He reached towards her, but she jumped back, her hair flying wildly about her face.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked.

"It's not your fault Namiko," Gai said.

"Maybe it's yours!" she hollered. "Maybe it's your fault!" The hurt in his eyes was plain and she hated herself for it, but she knew she felt responsible. It was her body! It was not his.

"Perhaps," he spoke in a small voice. She couldn't control the shaking, couldn't control the emotions, the rampant, all-consuming emotions that felt more like a poison swirling in her veins, weakening her, breaking her down cell by cell.

Her anger snapped, breaking away with a hard right, leaving her like a spirit abandoning her to the echoing emptiness surging through her. She stared at Gai, shaking her head slowly at first then more vehemently. He just stood, looking devastated, his eyes reflecting more hurt than she'd ever seen before. She took a step forward then paused, her shaking intensifying. A moment later, she surged forward, wrapping her arms around him, holding her to him as if she meant to crush him.

"Idiot! It's not true, that's NOT true Gai!" she sobbed, grasping him as if he were her lifeline, the life they'd lost consuming her. "Please don't think that," she begged, and he wrapped his arms around her with his own silent tears streaming down his face, his chin dropping to her shoulder.

After what felt like an eternity and it might have been for them, Namiko pulled away and took a step back, her hand gripping Gai's tightly. He stared down at their hands rather than looking at her. "Lay with me," she pleaded in an empty voice. He carefully removed his green jumpsuit, leaving him in his skintight black spandex shorts as he sat beside her. She leaned against his arm.

Gai bent forward rather than laying back though, taking hold of her calf. He slid first one sandal off then the other before crouching in front of her and removing the long black pants she wore, folding them meticulously and placing them on the nightstand beside them. She'd been cleaned at the hospital and given a matching ANBU uniform. They were kept on hand. Any shinobi that walked in as ANBU walked out as ANBU. He reached up, taking her hand in one hand and unclasping her arm guard with the other, setting it aside carefully and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. He repeated the process with the other side.

Namiko trembled at his touch, leaning forward so that her forehead, covered only by a thin black cloth rested against the top of his head, his hair unkempt from having pulled at it compulsively for the last three hours. She lifted her hands, smoothing his silky hair down over his head, kneading his scalp with her fingers. He let out a soft sigh, but didn't stop what he was doing. He grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, leaning back to pull it over her head. She stared at him, tears tracking down her face still. His had stopped, but that desolation still lingered in his eyes.

She placed a hand on either side of his face, leaning towards him and kissing him chastely, pulling him back towards the bed. He somehow managed to swipe the comforter aside before she lay back, scooting over and pulling him with her. He laid beside her and she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself as close to him as she could. He wrapped her up in his arms, one of his legs sliding over hers. He engulfed her in him and she was so grateful.

"I should have known," she whispered her most poignant regret. "I'm so sorry Gai," she choked out.

"Don't say that, Namiko," he said, his voice taking on an edge of the jounin captain he was. She was glad. It soothed her when he did that, talked like he was in complete control, reminded her of when his word was the final word, the only word, and in her mind no one could argue, not even her not that she hadn't wanted to more than once. It simplified everything though, made her fall back on her shinobi upbringing.

"What will my mother say?" she asked soberly, her heartbeat quickening again, despite how safe she knew she was, protected by this man, this silly, wonderful man.

"She will not know… unless it is what you wish," he told her, his nose buried in her hair.

"I don't," Namiko admitted truthfully. "It would never have happened to her. She would have known."

"Nami-chan," Gai scolded. He grabbed her hips swiftly, pulling her upwards sharply until her face was level with his, supported by his muscled arm. "Sometimes things happen that we cannot control, like what happened with your first genin team. You need to remember that things happen and while we may be masters of our own fates, there are some exceptions to this,."

"It was just… It didn't have a chance," she murmured, agony ripping through her.

"No," he agreed softly. "So we will mourn, my love. We will mourn but we will do as we always have, as we will teach any children we are blessed with, we will move forward because we must."

With a soft kiss he easily turned her in his arms, pulling her back against him until her back was flush against his chest and he held her there protectively. One of his hands lowered and covered her lower abdomen. Her hands shot to grip it, unsure whether she wanted to rip it away from her or hold it there tightly. She settled for the latter, slumping tiredly.

"I love you," she whispered, but there was only grief there, an intense regret for the small life they had lost. He whispered the words back with much more feeling and she fell asleep acutely aware that it wasn't over... It couldn't be over.


	19. Broken

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Broken

She'd thought that she would become accustomed to it, to the eyes that followed him. It didn't matter anymore whether he was in uniform or not. He was famous now, well known throughout the village and while adults still gawked at him incredulously at times and children followed after him, laughing at him, anyone who knew anything knew that Gai was both the picture of male perfection and shinobi fortitude. He was easy-going and kind-hearted despite his habit of getting rather loud.

His declarations were full of feeling though, full of sincerity and she knew that others could see that, feel that. Some shallow girls couldn't see past those bushy eyebrows, that abrasive personality, or his silly haircut, but she did and she knew she wasn't the only one. For example, today he was being followed by the eyes of no less than four enthusiastic pairs of feminine eyes. She catalogued each, but didn't move to his side, didn't interfere with them.

Namiko knew she was hurting him. Each day she pushed him further away and as she pushed, he gave ground. She sat alone, scaring away anyone who dared come within twenty feet of her. She knew despite her isolationism, she'd end up with him tonight, sobbing in his arms, because he was the only person that could hold her together. It didn't stop her from treating him like this now though, like he didn't matter in the slightest, despite all her previous admissions. She was beginning to think that he was starting to believe he didn't mean all that much to her, but a part of her wanted that. A part of her wanted him to push **her** away, to find someone who could give him more.

Gai smiled and laughed along with Genma and Izumo who didn't seem to notice that his every reaction was perfectly timed, his every emotion was exactly as was expected. The only tell was in his eyes, the sadness, a sadness she had caused. She leaned back in her seat, placing a hand over her abdomen, frowning down at herself, a flash of red behind her eyes as she remembered that unique pain, the blood… the agony as she realized what had happened. Nothing was going to chase that pain away so easily not even the great and powerful Maito Gai.

Huroi approached slowly. She'd not seen him in months, not since Gai had broken his wrist and she'd dismissed him with little more than a polite nod. She didn't look up as he approached as she had with everyone else, scaring them off with a simple, sharp glare. She was tired and her hands were shaking. She felt a bit like she was drowning. When she did look up, he was sitting across the table from her, a serious expression on his face. He'd not chosen to sit beside her… not this time. He was looking at her as a friend. He was putting the distance between them to make sure that was clear.

"Namiko," he said carefully.

Namiko didn't meet his gaze, looking over across the bar and watching Gai without shame or censure. He was speaking to a girl, a couple years her senior, his age and beautiful like him. Her hand clenched around her glass. She was being stupid. He showed no indications that he was interested in that girl, but some nasty voice whispered from inside her- the voice of her mother she was sure- was telling her that that girl could probably give him what he wanted. That girl wouldn't murder his child. She wasn't even a shinobi. She would never take a blow on an ANBU mission that could end their first…

Namiko realized there were tears in her eyes just in time to stop them from falling. She blinked at Huroi in surprise, having expected him to leave by now. She'd ignored him and they weren't exactly close. They were hardly friends. Gai had made it quite clear he did not like Huroi and Namiko had respected that in the same way that Gai had respected her uneasiness with Hita by not interacting with her except briefly during Hyuuga festivals with Namiko at his side.

"I know sometimes things happen on missions that you don't want to talk about… especially with people who you know well. I just want you to know that I can listen just as well as any other shinobi. Even if Genma and Izumo are with Gai, you aren't alone," he said. She blinked. Genma and Izumo were with Gai? He must see this as some sort of feud. They hadn't just taken a side. They were both dealing with their pain in their own way. As she thought it, she knew it was wrong. She was so selfish. If she were honest, she'd say that they were both dealing with **her** pain in their own way. Huroi continued though. "We chuunin understand more than maybe you jounin realize." Namiko was quiet for a few moments.

"If you will remember, I was a chuunin once," Namiko muttered dully.

"Not for long," he replied with a small smile. She felt her lip twitch upwards in spite of herself and she shook her head.

"I know what chuunin see Huroi, the same thing any jounin in the field can witness, worse for medics," she replied, her expression becoming grave.

"I don't understand," Huroi said. "What could have happened to you? You're always so quick to recover, no matter what the world throws at you. I've always admired that."

Namiko winced, wondering if she'd lost that admiration from many of her comrades. She was already greatly troubled, thinking they all saw her as weak, but was she ever strong without Gai? She shuddered, anger rising in her, anger at herself. She didn't need Gai. She loved him, she loved him with every fiber of who she was, but she was a kunoichi of Konoha. Gai would not fall in love with someone so weak. How could he? He was Maito Gai!

She rose sharply, her desolate expression washing away. She met a single black eye across the bar, one standing directly between her and Gai. He stared at her seriously, but she didn't try to read what was behind those eyes. He knew. Of course he knew. It seemed that Kakashi had been looking after her since the day he'd put that Chidori upon her. She wondered if that was the day Gai had made him promise to look after her… or perhaps that first S-ranked mission Gai had left on. Kakashi had been hovering over her then too for three long weeks. He glanced at Huroi, clearly irritated, but at the moment Namiko didn't care. He could think whatever the hell he wanted.

"Huroi, would you please walk me home?" she asked softly. She looked down at him, feeling strength in her body. She felt it, in her hands, in her heart. She was strong. She had known all along and Gai was right… they deserved their time to mourn, but that time was over now. Now was the time for strength.

"Will Gai be hunting me down?" he asked. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Gai has gotten over that particular insecurity. I don't know if you've noticed I could never look at anyone but Gai, not in that way," she said.

"I figured it out quickly," Huroi said, rubbing his wrist at the memory. He rose though, leading her towards the door. She glanced back at Gai, but he wasn't paying attention. At least, he was pretending not to pay attention. She sighed, knowing that it might take him a while to forgive what she'd done to him the last few weeks. She'd alternately pushed him away and clung to him and she was sure she'd given him more heartache than she ever had before even when they were young, when she'd been so cruel to him.

"It was a bold move on your part though," she chuckled, referring to his behavior even while faced with the dangerous, deadly Maito Gai.

"I've been called brave more often than smart," he said. "It was Kakashi that straightened me out though. Didn't pick up on just quite what you and Gai were back then."

"Kakashi?" she muttered, considering that. Gai's best friend had a lot of issues of his own, but he'd never missed a beat where Gai was concerned either. She was glad Gai had him, a compass to keep him on track, to keep him moving forward, getting stronger. She frowned. How long was it since she'd gotten stronger? She trained, yes. She worked hard, but when had she last really gotten stronger? She needed to find a compass of her own and quickly. She could chase Gai all she wanted, but she needed her own Kakashi.

As they walked through the quiet streets, Huroi placed a hand on her arm to stop her. She stiffened at the touch, but it was brief and she stopped, turning to face him without argument. "Everyone always underestimates you, Namiko," he said. "Not because you're a woman, not because you're in recon where so few kunoichi succeed. I think it is because you've always been in his shadow. He's always blotted you out."

Namiko thought for a long moment, choosing her words carefully. "I am glad you haven't noticed, Huroi. I'm actually quite a coward," she admitted. "I've been hiding behind Gai-kun since I was assigned to him years ago. I've been afraid. I had lost too much back then. It almost broke me, but I was always safe with him, always safe behind him. I told myself he was soft, he was stupid, he was unworthy of his position, but I was only scared that those were the things that were wrong with me," she said. Huroi frowned, eyes worried.

Namiko raised her hand to her head, feeling a bit dizzy. She reached a hand out, placing it upon Huroi's shoulder to steady herself. He didn't not draw away, taking hold of her arm with concern. "You are ill?"

"Enough that I must be accompanied by a medic or a jounin for at least another twelve days whenever I travel through the village," she whispered. He stiffened, eyes widening. He knew the "prescription" for a suicide watch when he heard it. She'd been back from mission for about two weeks now. A month was standard protocol. It was about right.

She sighed. "I'm fine, Huroi. It's just Gai being an overprotective baka," she said. So she came to the heart of the reason she was truly angry with him. He'd been the one. He'd escorted her to the hospital and told the Head of the Hospital of her disparaging comments about herself. He'd even refused a high-ranking mission to remain in the village to look after her himself.

"And the dizziness?"

"I've been boycotting my meals to irritate him more, a small kind of rebellion," she replied honestly. Gai had already figured out her game though so he had been slipping her shinobi nutrients with every meal though she pretended not to notice that. It still wasn't quite enough it seemed.

"Not the most wise course of action," Huroi muttered, wondering why he was being privy to this information. He'd offered, he realized. He wondered if no one else had asked. Had people been too terrified of her fragile state to ask her in a straightforward manner. Of course Gai wouldn't have been afraid, but he already kne. She didn't have too many close friends. Huroi wondered if they were friends. He was beginning to think that they were and found he was glad for it.

"Come on Namiko," he muttered, taking her elbow in a firmer grasp and leading her down the street. She nodded. He was surprised when she indicated that she wished to turn right though, instead of continuing on to the Hyuuga compound. He recognized the building though from trips to collect Kakashi for missions. Kakashi lived here and next to him… Gai.

"Namiko, promise me something," Huroi muttered, as he took her towards the stairs. "I won't ask you to tell me what happened, but promise me that you will come to me if you ever feel like you can't go to Him. He's not the only person in this village that cares about you, you know."

"You barely even know me, Huroi," she teased.

"Promise me," he replied sharply. She frowned at his serious tone, then nodded.

"I promise," she nodded. As they reached the top of the stairs on the level that must be Gai's, Huroi saw Namiko step sharply in front of him. He didn't really have to ask why. He could see Gai over her shoulder. He was glaring at Huroi, but not as harshly as he had that night months ago. It was almost as if all the fight had wrung out of him. His eyes quickly lowered to the girl in front of the medic. Huroi still had a hand on her shoulder, but this time it was to support her, rather than to irritate him. The medical ninja had a feeling Gai could tell the difference here.

"Gai," she greeted softly. He nodded, not moving. She stepped forward, sliding her hand down his forearm and lacing her fingers with his. It was the first time she'd touched him normally since… He looked down at her with tears in his eyes, not caring that Huroi would see them. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek gently. She didn't fall apart and start clinging to him desperately, nor did she push him away. She held his gaze for a long moment before looking to Huroi who was frowning.

"Thank you Huroi… for listening," she whispered. He nodded.

"Just remember your promise Namiko," he said, glancing to Gai and after a few tense moments bowing his head slightly at the older shinobi. Gai didn't respond, his eyes returning to Namiko as he disappeared.

"Promise?" he asked. She ignored the question.

"Gai, I'm sorry I've hidden behind you all these years. It must have… It must have seemed very lonely," she whispered. He frowned, his hand tightening around hers. "Is it okay… is it alright if I stand beside you now?" She didn't look up at him, ashamed at herself, at her realization. She'd been doing it, but she'd never admitted it to herself even.

"You were never hidden Namiko, as hard as you tried. Not even a shinobi such as I could conceal such youthful brilliance," he whispered. She stepped towards him, wrapped her arm around his waist and resting her cheek against his chest. The feel of his heart thudding rhythmically against her face was calming. The grasp of his hand around hers made her feel stronger.

"Could you do me a favor though?" she whispered.

"Anything," he replied.

"Could you just never, ever speak to another pretty girl again? I really wanted to hurt that girl tonight," she muttered petulantly.

"You were the only girl I saw tonight, but I will do my best to alleviate your worries Namiko," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"That's not a promise," she muttered.

"Promise not to speak to Huroi again," he offered. She got immediately frustrated and tried to pull away, but his free arm tightened around her, his hand clenching a bit tighter.

A small smile came to her face and she closed her eyes again, relaxing against him with a sigh. "These are the kind of arguments we're suppose to have," she informed him.

"Would you like to have them more? I can think of many arguments involving that medic," he replied hotly, spitting out the word "medic" like it indicated the lowest form of life. She laughed, feeling selfish for not agreeing immediately, but Huroi had given her something… an outlet she hadn't thought she'd had. He'd listened to her and while she hadn't said much, it had felt good and he'd helped her realize something about herself, about Gai. She wouldn't take that back, not for the world.

"I love YOU Gai, not him… only you and always you," she whispered. His tension washed away and she was glad for it. She told herself that she needed to say those words more often. He deserved to hear them every day for as long as he lived.


	20. Rival

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: A Rival

Namiko stared at Genma evenly, but Genma looked increasingly uncomfortable with the attention. She didn't care. She continued to eat her ramen but her eyes never left Genma's glanced to Gai over Namiko's head, but the green-clad shinobi was immersed in an eating contest with a random patron of the ramen stand. Namiko was starting to really freak him out

"Gai will get too jealous Namiko," Kakashi said from behind Genma.

"Oh come on, he spends more time with you than me and he's going to get jealous from me training with Genma? Genma's not even attractive!" she exclaimed.

"Hey!" Genma exclaimed.

"Sorry Genma, but you honestly repulse me," she said.

"It's good to hear how you really feel," Genma muttered.

"Really, it's not your fault. It's that cocky, all-women-love-me air that you tend to put on around anything with a pair of breas-"

"He gets it, Nami-chan," Kakashi interrupted before Genma got really frustrated.

"What's all this about anyway?" Genma demanded.

"Namiko is carefully selecting an eternal rival to keep her on track to becoming the most powerful shinobi in the village!" Gai shouted. He'd won his contest and was back with them in the here and now. He faltered at a thought that seemed to strike him as he looked from Genma to Namiko and back before scowling and stabbing into a fresh bowl of ramen with his chopsticks.

"I wont choose Genma-kun, Gai," Namiko assured him with a sigh, realizing with an irritated snort that Kakashi was right because Gai immediately relaxed.

"It would be easier to choose if you weren't so picky about my spending time with men," she said, scowling at him. He gave her a sheepish smile, but she rolled her eyes at him, stabbing an egg with feeling. He was so frustrating.

"So you don't get enough male attention from Gai then?" Kakashi said. Gai choked on his noodles and Namiko's face flamed.

"Well, if that's the case and Gai can't satisfy you, you know I'm always available…" Genma commented, nonchalantly taking a slurp of his noodles. "Kakashi is probably more than happy to oblige as well." Gai continued to choke, but his hands were curling into fists, anger following swiftly on the heels of his shock. "It's important to get some variety."

"In your training of course," Kakashi said, both he and Genma well aware of what they were doing to both Gai and Namiko. Namiko placed a hand on Gai's back, rubbing it reassuringly.

Namiko drew up her courage and put on an unaffected air. "I'll have you know, all of your perverted double meanings aside, you two bakas couldn't even begin to imagine the number of ways Gai satisfies me," she said focusing on her food to keep from losing her nerve. Her red face took a bit away from her aloof demeanor. Gai was able to settle himself, grinning with a satisfied expression while both Genma and Kakashi looked a bit sick. She smiled to herself. It served them right. They'd started it. She'd had no choice but to defend her former taicho from their perverted insinuations.

Namiko licked her lips, feeling Gai's hand settle on her thigh. Quickly drawing a deep breath herself, she took Gai's hand removing it and giving him a look before standing. She left enough on the counter for the four of them including Gai's contest bowls, grinning brightly before kissing Gai's cheek and leaving them behind.

The Hyuuga made her way through the village, looking around as she walked, wondering if this was perhaps fruitless. It wasn't fair being restricted by Gai's overly-jealous nature. She'd thought she was bad. Once Gai had her, it was like his possessiveness knew no bounds. She could have a drink with two specific men without Gai losing his mind and those two had been seated with them at Ichiraku's but if Kakashi was his and she couldn't have Genma…

Namiko kicked a rock, wondering if it was perhaps impossible. Then she looked up seeing a pale young woman with choppy dark hair and she suddenly felt inspired. It was some civilian girl, one she was pretty sure she'd never even seen before, let alone spoken with, but she'd reminded Namiko of a particular kunoichi one who was strong and persistent and always improving. She was also mean and volatile and didn't put up with crap from anyone including Namiko's own dear Maito Gai.

Mitarashi Anko was easy to find. It was past 1700 hours on a Tuesday. Namiko headed straight for the most frequented bar there was and when she wasn't there, the Hyuuga moved on to the next. Sure enough, Anko was already two drinks in and looking quite open for conversation. Namiko smiled. Perfect. She headed towards the snake-summoning kunoichi, hoping for a spot of luck today.

Review!? :-)


	21. Question

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

**:) I hope you love this as much as I loved writing it!**

Chapter: A Question

Namiko danced across the rooftops, a smile on her face. Another successful mission and she'd accomplished it in half the estimated time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd made such a dramatic improvement, but it seemed a new training partner was exactly what she'd needed. She and Anko had been going at it nonstop for months and it had made a huge difference. It wasn't just Namiko who was improving. Anko, who'd already been devastating to start with, was even more formidable for the extra time spent with Namiko.

Namiko's mind wasn't on Anko today though. She had been away for a week and she wanted to see her taicho, her most important person. She skirted along the side-streets, deciding not to alert him of her presence just yet. Her feet found the rooftops soon enough and she located him as covertly as possible. It wasn't too difficult. He was at his favorite training ground. She held back though, smiling as he exchanged blows with Kakashi. She let out a small sigh, sitting down and watching him.

They moved quickly, but not at full speeds. Gai was clearly weighted down heavily and she suspected Kakashi was as well, not that he would display such overzealous tactics in training within the confines of the village. He had to continue to appear as lazy as possible, even when sparring with Gai. She knew spying on them from a tree was probably silly, but she liked to see Gai like this, relaxed and happy, working hard at what he loved.

The thought would have made her nauseous before, back before she'd realized herself, realized just what she'd been developing. She found him attractive. She'd admitted that. She cared about him. She was a bit intimidated by how much she cared about him. If it weren't for their love of their village, for their ambitions to become the strongest shinobi in the village, they'd never leave each other's presence. She was sure of that. As she watched him now, she had to powerfully remind herself of that tenacity, had to carefully explain to herself why she'd left in the first place.

Gai blocked Kakashi's chidori with an easy swipe of his hand and an open palm, like swatting away a fly. Clearly it irritated Kakashi because even though he didn't show any change to his expression, his chidori fizzled and cracked ruthlessly before flaring out. Gai disappeared as Kakashi blinked. A rookie move, she thought to herself as Gai "disappeared".

She looked across the clearing to where he crouched, eyes following Kakashi without pause from an overhanging tree. Kakashi whirled, scowling a few moments before uncovering his Sharingan and doing another sweep, his eye locking on the green-clad ninja's genjutsu-covered position. She covered her mouth to hide a gasp of surprise as Gai burst up out of the ground. A henge in the trees not his true location as she'd thought. He was getting faster at performing such jutsu. Gai's ascending fist was just barely dodged by the lucky copy ninja.

"How long is this going to go on Gai?" Kakashi asked, after flipping backwards and landing on his feet nimbly. She chuckled inwardly. Of course Kakashi would be trying to get out of it. He was caught off-guard. He could be very petulant at times.

"You know she isn't ready," Gai replied, nonplussed by the sudden question. She was surprised by this response. Apparently she'd missed a bit of this conversation. What or rather who were they talking about?

"You mean you're afraid," Kakashi muttered. Namiko had had to strain to catch that as Kakashi spun, knocking Gai's arm aside and jumping over his Konoha Senpu, placing a hand on Gai's shoulder as he flipped over him. A bold move. One that would have impressed Namiko if she were not outraged by what Kakashi had just said. Her captain wasn't afraid of anything. Her Gai wasn't afraid! Whatever he was talking about, he was wron…

"Of course I am afraid," Gai replied simply, turning to face Kakashi. This time he stood straight. She caught her breath, unsure what to think. What was this? Gai didn't fear anything! Even if he did, he wouldn't admit to it to Kakashi! Who was this man and where was Gai?

"You'd be surprised if you actually took a chance with her. She loves you more than you believe," Kakashi said softly. Namiko's heart pounded in her chest. "And you're an idiot for doubting that love."

"It's not Nami's love I doubt," Gai snapped. He sounded angry, furious even. She blinked. So they were talking about her… What was going on here? She stared at Gai fiercely. His anger was a thin veil covering a layer of uncertainty, a painful and deep hesitancy. That was like a kunai straight to her heart.

"Is it yours?" Kakashi said, in a dull but meaningful tone.

"Don't you even DARE-!"

"THEN STOP BEING A COWARD GAI!" Kakashi roared over his comrade. Namiko stiffened. She'd never heard Kakashi raise his voice like that. She'd never heard him raise his voice at all, except to give a command. That was an all-out shout. She frowned, Rin's face flashing behind her eyes. There was pain in Kakashi's voice which was the only thing that stopped her from jumping down there now and defending Gai. She swallowed thickly, looking at Gai.

"I don't know if she is ready," Gai said. Kakashi glared at him fiercely. Namiko watched Gai finally deflate fully. He lowered her head, reaching down and removing his weights carefully. He set them aside and straightened.

"When does she return?" Kakashi asked, his voice almost a grunt.

"Now," she said, dropping down. Gai's face registered shock, but Kakashi revealed nothing. She met his gaze evenly for a long moment until he stepped back and turned. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away sullenly.

"N-Namiko," Gai gasped out. She stared after Kakashi for a few more moments then turned to face Gai squarely. "You're back early!" Usually this would only brighten his expression, bring a smile to his face, but instead his eyes were full of that fear he'd spoken of before.

"If you do not tell me what's go-"

"It's not what you think Nami," he said softly.

"As if I have any idea what to think, you stupid man," she muttered, frowning at him. "You're going to tell me though, and you're going to tell me the truth."

"Namiko, I don't want…" he trailed off. She scowled, but it quickly gave way to hurt. She tried to find words for a few moments, but they escaped her. He didn't move towards her and she didn't give an inch either. Finally she spoke and it was with the utmost honesty and feeling.

"Gai… I don't like not knowing something that causes you worry. I tell you everything. Why would you hide something from me that is hurting you? Do you think I cannot help bear your burdens as well?" she whispered, unable to look him in the eye. It struck deeply, his lack of trust, his lack of faith. It always had. She'd thought he'd been leaning on her more. She'd been so happy, thinking maybe he finally was ready for a more serious, more equal relationship. She'd been working hard to prove to him she was ready to be stronger for him. Didn't he see how hard she was working?

Namiko felt him moving closer and didn't move away. He placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face carefully upwards. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers sweetly, chastely. Her stomach immediately began to churn. Such a simple touch and she wanted more… so much more. She nearly moved away. It was too much to touch him. It was distracting, immensely so. Still she lifted her hands, placing them on either side of his face, smoothing his hair down carefully, diligently.

His eyes slid closed and he let out a heavy breath. "It may not be the time or the place Namiko, but as always I would give you the world if you asked," he whispered. So just like that, covered in sweat, his right temple smeared with blood, and his hands dirty and bruised, Maito Gai lowered himself until he rested upon one knee before her. She blinked at him in surprise and confusion as he took hold of her small hands, holding them between them as she stared down at him. He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles on each hand before ever speaking.

"Hyuuga Namiko, I have loved you since the day I met you. I have loved you from before then. I have hoped my entire life to find a person who could be what my mother was to my father, someone who I could love and have by my side forever. Instead what I found was my perfect partner, the other half of my own being," Gai said, his words no more grand than his usual declarations, but they were so much more powerful. Her shock gave way to understanding, followed by more shock, and finally a small sob caught in her throat. "Without you, I am not whole. I have found my everything in you." He paused only to draw a deep breath and continue once more as she gaped at him in awe. "I may not be much. I am no prodigy. I am no future Hokage. I will never be a rich man, but I will love you. I will love you more than anyone else could ever dream of loving or being loved by another person. Would you grant me the greatest honor of becoming my wife."

Namiko had been taught to speak with all the unfaltering airs and politeness of a Hyuuga heir in her eighteen years on this earth even though she'd never be such a leader. In that moment though, words escaped her. She stared down at him with wide, watery eyes, shocked and awed into silence by this beautiful, wonderful man. How was it fair that he could say such pretty things and she would be the one struck dumb and silent before him. He looked anxious, but somehow he didn't get too unnerved by her silence.

"Gai," she finally choked out. Her lips must have turned upwards and he clearly took that for her assent because he stood swiftly, trapping her in his strong arms and burying his nose against her neck, tears sliding down his face. "I could not say yes enough times or with enough feeling to make it clear how happy that would make me," she whispered against his shoulder. He was crushing her and she couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. She was going to marry him. She was going to be married to this beautiful, stupid, wonderful, amazing, idiotic man! She wouldn't realize for many years that Hatake Kakashi had known she was watching from that rooftop the entire time.


	22. Imperfect Day

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Imperfect Day

Namiko sat nervously in front of a large mirror. She glanced to her little cousin Hinata. She looked so cute in her flower-girl dress. She was almost six years old now. She'd joined the academy already and while she wasn't the most impressive of young shinobi-to-be, but she was kind and she was sweet. Namiko knew that could take a shinobi far even if they didn't have grit right from the start. She would find something to fight for and she would fight for it. Rin had been like that. All she'd needed was a goal and that goal had been keeping her friends safe.

"Would you stop fidgeting, Namiko!? You look beautiful!" Hita's voice broke in chidingly. Namiko frowned, glancing at her. She didn't feel beautiful. At least Hita wasn't the same as her frustrating mother and her irritating aunts who had hovered about her like a swarm before every festival when she'd been a child though she still had that problem where her voice was too high and her glances lingered just a bit too long on Namiko's Gai-kun.

Today it was just her and Hita and Hinata-chan and Namiko found herself glad. Anko had flat out refused to be involved, but Hita had been more than willing to play the perfect Hyuuga maid of honor. She was also really good at this kind of thing and she should be as a non-shinobi Hyuuga woman. It was her job to be beautiful and to create beauty. She'd done a wonderful job with Namiko and the kunoichi couldn't deny that she'd done wonders to help her nerves as well.

"I think you look really pretty niisan!" Hinata exclaimed, her face tinged with red… the Hyuuga curse of course.

"Thank you Hinata-sama," Namiko said, standing from her chair only to kneel before the girl. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "No other Hyuuga could ever be as beautiful as you though. You look just like your mother." Hinata beamed. She'd never known her mother, but everyone said she'd been the prettiest woman in the entire country and she had been. Namiko agreed wholeheartedly with that. Losing her had been a blow to the Hyuuga, most especially Hiashi-sama.

Namiko had been spending more and more time in the main branch household the last couple years. While she was a jounin, she was first a Hyuuga and Hiashi was still her cousin. When he had lost his brother and his wife in quick succession it was a blow to him, one she'd been afraid he wouldn't recover. Under the guise of undertaking more political training, Namiko had stopped her low-level work in the Interrogations Department allowing her more time to help with Hinata and Hinabi.

"Now Hinata-sama, are you ready?" Hita asked, kneeling as well.

"Hai!" she exclaimed causing both Hita and Namiko to laugh at her enthusiasm at which she blushed of course.

"Good, we can't have you getting nervous, can we?" Namiko asked.

"No because you're a powerful shinobi, Namiko-niisan!" Hinata exclaimed, encouraged by their warm smiles and sparkling eyes.

"And because Gai-san is going to faint when he sees how beautiful you are," Hita said, tucking a strand of hair behind Namiko's ear. Namiko was doubtful on that sure that Hita's beauty far-outweighed her own despite Hita's best efforts. Still, Namiko rose, taking Hinata's hand. Hita walked to the door, opening it a small bit.

"Kakashi-san, can you hurry them up? She should have started by now," Hita said softly.

"Not exactly my schedule Hita-san," his rumbling voice came in response.

"Well, is Gai late or something?" Hita asked the worst possible question because Namiko stiffened, thoughts of her capture rushing back to her. She felt her throat tighten and she felt herself begin to hyperventilate as she lowered herself into the chair. She could control it on missions. Out beyond the village she could wash it off of her like it was nothing, but something about knowing subconsciously that she was perfectly safe in the village caused these little panic attacks from time to time bringing her right back to that dungeon when Gai was almost too late… when he'd promised to work his hardest to never be late again.

"Namiko?" Hita exclaimed not understanding at all, but Kakashi had pushed in the door at the sound of her breathing, despite Hita's exclamation of protest. He reached her side in a few long, quick strides. Hinata's eyes went wide and she jumped out of his way. Kakashi knelt in front of Namiko, grabbing her face in the same way Gai did, with both hands strong and sure, forcing her to look at him, his one black eye staring back at her instead of Gai's pair of them, but his gaze was just as strong and unwavering as Gai's.

"He's standing at the alter waiting for you Namiko. We're waiting on your father not Gai," Kakashi said, sharply. She let out a slower breath, eyes lowering to his chest as she began to carefully match her breathing to his. Stupid… how stupid that a full jounin kunoichi could still be affected like that at a single word… "late"… Kakashi knew her better than anyone but Gai. She inwardly smiled at the thought.

"All the times I wanted to punch you in your face… I guess it was worth it to end up with a friend like you," she said, patting his masked cheek with a shake of her head. Of course he'd be wearing his mask still. She gave him a tired smile. He glanced at her shoulder with a shake of his own head. Her long, beautiful gown was traditional in nearly every way, simple and elegant just like her clan, but instead of two sleeves, it had been altered to be held with only one sleeve, the other arm bare. It was of course displaying the shoulder with her chidori scar. He smiled back up at her as they shared their own personal joke.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun… for always looking after Gai," she said.

"It's not all about Gai," he told her, watching her with serious gaze. She thought of Rin for a moment, but shook her head. It wasn't just Rin either. They were friends, her and Kakashi. She knew that today more than ever.

"Arigatou," she said softly. He only grinned wider from behind his mask.

"Namiko!" a voice said from the door. She looked up at her father, tears glistening in her eyes at the sight of him. He was so handsome! She rose quickly, walking to embrace him. When she released him, Kakashi and Hita were gone and Hinata was walking out the door, her small basket of flowers in her hands. Namiko drew a deep breaths, nodding and smiling to her father, who placed a hand on her cheek.

"Not to any lesser man, Nami-chan," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. She beamed brightly and he took her hand, settling it on his arm and walking forward. She moved with him, glad that he gripped her so tightly. Her stomach fluttered. She moved forward easily.

"Norio!" a sharp voice said behind them as they neared the doorway into the garden where the ceremony was taking place. She turned at the sound of her mother's voice. Of course she wasn't in attendance. Namiko wasn't surprised at her everyday wear. She'd flat-out refused to give her blessing, but Namiko had not required it. She loved Gai and Norio already loved him as a son as well. All that was left was the formal binding, a step she knew she wanted to and had to take with him.

"Don't look back," Norio said sharply, pulling her forward without a glance. She looked up at his tight, determined expression. He wasn't going to let her ruin her day. He loved Namiko and even though his wife was determined to keep Namiko and Gai apart, he loved her too. It wasn't about sides. It hadn't been for a long time no matter how much both women tried.

"You will be dead to me, Namiko! Until the day that reckless boy gets himself killed on mission and you marry a proper Hyuuga, I will not look upon you!" Naoki's voice cut through to Namiko's very soul and she stumbled out the door, only Norio keeping her on her feet. She had no anger for such horrible words which left only pain, an intense and sharp pain that she didn't want to feel. She turned away from the people who stood upon the sight of her, Norio following her. He stepped in between her and the guests as she ducked down the shaded path by the door.

There was a whisper through the group, people trying to catch a glimpse of the two of them while others tried to work out what was happening. Namiko stood, staring down the path lined with perfectly-trimmed bushes and flowers of all colors and scents. She didn't see any of it though. She was unsure how to do anything. She couldn't walk to him like this. All she could see was her mother, her hateful, cruel mother. Her father might try to tell her she was just lost, upset that her daughter had moved on without her, but none of it mattered to Namiko now.

This wasn't a panic attack. This was a different sort of suffering. She had no emotions. She needed them. Gai deserved them, today more than any day. She couldn't feel because it hurt deep inside her, a place that had still clung to her mother, a child who remembered her soft voice, singing her songs to lull her back to sleep, songs of their heritage, songs of beautiful things, songs of meaning that she could still hear echoing in her.

"Norio, I have this," Gai's voice was deep and reverberating. She didn't turn to him. She didn't want him to see this nothingness inside her.

"She-she said…" Namiko whispered, feeling her father retreat slightly.

"I heard her, Namiko," he murmured, stepping in front of her. She winced, knowing that that meant that probably everyone had heard… every shinobi at least. She looked up at him, but he didn't seem hurt, didn't seem affected much by her mother, only concerned… concerned for her.

"Gai, I'm so sorry," she choked out.

"No. I am sorry, Namiko. I'm sorry she said those things to you," Gai said.

"I don't… I just," she trailed off. Tears started and she fanned her face, fighting them back. Hita had worked hard to make her face look perfect. She couldn't ruin it. She'd done a lovely job. She'd been so helpful for Namiko who had hardly been close to her.

"You can cry if you want, Namiko," he murmured, smiling warmly.

"She doesn't deserve it, Gai. She doesn't deserve my tears," Namiko whispered.

"Alright my love," he said patiently. She drew a few more breaths.

"Remember what she did when you brought me back from our first date," she whispered, a grin fighting its way onto her face. Gai chuckled, nodding.

"I had to throw that jumpsuit away and have a new one made," he said, shaking his head.

"Remember what my father did?"

"I do not," he murmured.

"He gave her a long speech on how wonderful you were. I wasn't sure who was more impressed with you back then: me or him," she said.

"Me, I'm sure," Norio said from a few feet away though he kept his back to them. She laughed, nodding up at Gai who smiled down at her warmly.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" she asked, matter-of-factly. He winked at her, walking ahead of her at a normal civilian pace, allowing her time to collect herself as he made his way to his position next to Kakashi. She nodded to her father.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready father," she barely whispered, taking his hand. He walked her up the aisle and she stared directly at Gai the whole time, not caring what anyone thought or felt. What they felt was all that mattered. She loved him more than she would ever love anything and she was going to marry him. Even if he was hurt or killed on a mission, she'd never leave him or forget him. She would love him to the day she died.

**I just want to give a HUGE thank you to my reviewers. I've been dragging on uploading for some reason. My guard unit got called up for an emergency and I got distracted between that and my junior year of university so you'll have to bear with me. I have a ton of material. You just keep reminding me that I need to actually push the darn upload button sometimes.**

**(I have to give it at least a day or two though otherwise people accidentally skip chapters! I've seen it. I uploaded two in one day and one chapter had half the hits… because people accidentally skipped it!)**


	23. BloodSoaked

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Blood-Soaked

Namiko stood at the edge of the Uchiha grounds, shaking and shocked. She looked to her Hyuuga comrades. Some were looking around in horror, others looking at each other as if to be sure this was real. Gai stood behind her, but her hand had fallen from his. Hiashi took a slow, unsure first step onto the compound. She'd never been here before. She was pretty sure no Hyuuga had, but Hiashi had stepped forward and he didn't need to even ask. They'd followed him. They'd volunteered nearly every one of them.

The news of the tragedy, the horrific slaughter of an entire clan had rocked the entire village and the Hyuuga, one of the last clans in the village who had matched the Uchiha in strength if not in size, was definitely not immune to this. They knew exactly how the Uchiha had lived. It was the same for them more or less. Their customs were so similar and their family held so closely together by the bonds of friendship, marriage and family that not even Hiashi-sama could not pretend to be immune to it. She looked to her father who stood stalk-still, as if frozen. He hid behind a mask of Hyuuga calm was a sight for her. He rarely covered his emotions, but it was as if he had closed off. It was odd. He hiding emotion while Hiashi-sama wore his plainly.

Namiko walked forward swiftly, taking her father's hand and pulling him forward with Hiashi-sama. Only the highest ranking in the clan were allowed to see this. They hadn't gotten to their level without witnessing horrible, heart-breaking things, but this one had to be one of the worst she'd ever looked upon. Of course, the Hyuuga weren't the only ones here. Gai had come and many of the village jounin with Hyuuga comrades were present.

She couldn't begin to count the number, but just about as many non-Hyuuga as Hyuuga were here. She picked Kakashi out of the crowd, his Sharingan covered, his uncovered eye empty and soulless. Anko and Ibiki strode forward as if the blood-soaked bodies and evil aura around this place was nothing but another day's work. She adopted her father's mask and strode forward behind her clan leader. She knew where he was heading. He would see to Fugaku-sama, as respect for him as a clan leader. Namiko knew she was the highest ranking shinobi female in the clan and as such decided immediately that Fugaku-sama's wife would be her responsibility. She had been an amazing kunoichi, her progress halted only by the birth of her son, Itachi. It had weakened her so much that she hadn't been able to return to the shinobi ranks.

Her father shook and she hated her mother again as she had so often this past year. She should be here. She should be taking care of Fugaku-sama's wife, taking care of her own husband. Despite Namiko's shinobi ranking, the moment Hiashi-sama's wife had died, Naoki had been given a special place in the clan, responsible for many of the things Hiashi-sama's wife had been responsible for before as both of his daughters were too young to take that responsibility. As such, she should have taken his side in this, but as always when something too dark or too shinobi came to be it was not her problem as a civilian Hyuuga.

Naoki's responsibilities to the clan aside, Namiko's father needed his wife but again she left him to face the darkest of their world alone. Namiko found herself searching for Gai, but she didn't have to look long as his hand slid into hers the moment she turned for him. She let out a shaky breath, gripping it tightly and slowing to a stop as Hiashi-sama did. She looked up at him, but as he was facing the house before them all, it was hard to see his face. She released her father's hand, placing her hand on his shoulder and reaching up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"It will be okay father," she murmured, though she knew it wouldn't and he knew it wouldn't. Namiko released Gai's hand and moved ahead to hold the door open for Hiashi-sama as he drew near. She gasped as a small, dark shadow flew out of the room. On instinct she reached out, grabbing hold. A strangled cry escaped the small thing and he spun quickly, breaking her grasp with a clumsy taijutsu move, but in her surprised state it worked.

"Gai!" she shouted and he intercepted the small form, a boy, grabbing him in a firm yet gentle hold and quickly immobilizing him. She rushed forward but stopped a few steps away. He was covered in blood, his eyes wild and a strangled, horrible sound breaking from his chest. She ran forward, pulling him sharply from Gai's strong grasp just as he seemed to collapse.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Fugaku's youngest." Hiashi's voice seemed so distant. He was just a boy, a small and broken child. She clutched him tightly to her, staring up at Gai in shock as she fell back onto her rear, cradling him in her arms.

"Kakashi!" she called urgently, unsure why she'd called for the copy ninja, but as soon as he appeared, he lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan, crouching beside her. She turned Sasuke in her grasp and his eyes met Kakashi's. He stilled, his heart-rending sobs quieting. For a moment she thought it was genjutsu, but then she noted that Kakashi's eye wasn't spinning. No chakra was being woven. He wasn't performing anything on the boy. She wondered sickeningly whose blood was on him, but stood, still grasping him. He had to be eight years old but she was a jounin and his weight was easily managed. He didn't clutch her, more lay slack in her grasp, his tears soaking her chuunin jacket, the blood smearing across her white spandex, standing out sickeningly.

"Hiashi-sama," she whispered. He was in charge here. He was leading this clean-up and she needed him, she needed someone to tell her what to do, to tell her where to go, how to breathe.

"Kakashi will take him to the hokage," Hiashi said. She nodded, still not breathing as she transferred the now-shell-shocked boy into Kakashi's safe-keeping, her heart aching as she let him go. She'd been born by blood as well. She'd only been two years older than him when her entire platoon had died, when she'd unknowingly carried Takeshi's lifeless body back to Konoha.

Gai was in front of her in an instant, grabbing her face. "You will breathe, Namiko, breathe with me," he said, knowing what she was thinking, knowing where her mind had gone, and knowing exactly what she needed. Of course he did. He'd spent years bringing her back from that place.

"Namiko," her father said. Gai moved quickly, but still kept a hand on her as her father embraced her. She blinked into his long brown robe, layered over the white in such a simple, uncomplicated way. It was Hyuuga. It was safe and it was home. She found her breath, swallowing hard and forcing back her grief.

Hita walked up beside her and took hold of her hand, gripping it tightly. She was shaking, terrified. She'd likely never seen something like this, the blood, the horror. Namiko gripped back. She was here though, a civilian could face this and that meant Namiko could as well. She had something to do. She glanced towards the Hokage Tower, but Kakashi was long out of sight now. She slipped from her father's grasp, rising unsteadily, holding Hita's hand still. Together, they moved toward the home of the Uchiha Police Captain. "Namiko, you don't have to-" Norio began, but she shook her head.

"I do," she said, her voice strong and steady. "I do because I am a Hyuuga and this is my ninja way." She entered the room releasing Hita who stood in the doorway, trembling. Namiko felt cold but also strong. She walked up next to Hiashi-sama, who had bent over beside the body of his one-time rival.

Hiashi drew a deep breath, holding his hand up to stop his guard from moving forward. Together, she and the clan leader lifted the body of Uchiha Fugaku, laying him on his back. She folded his hands across his chest, wincing at how stiff he was already while Hiashi lifted Uchiha Mikoto. He laid the woman beside her husband and folded her hands in the same way.

She looked at Hiashi-sama, finally able to understand how he masked his emotions so well usually. He did it because he had to. She was proving that, by looking at him with what she sure was desperation, but she quickly replaced it with determination. She should not require that of him. He had so few close family members now, so few truly-loyal family members who could at least pretend they were as strong as him inside, as resilient. She would be strong for him even if it didn't give him as much solace as she wished it could.

This man had lost his brother, her cousin, to the needs of this clan despite how he'd tried to argue. She'd not been there, but her father had told her in a broken, quiet way. It was a horrible tragedy, one that she wasn't sure she could bear for a while. She'd been unable to disguise murderous intent when she was in the presence of any of the elders, but not once did Hiashi-sama activate her seal because of it, despite what the elders said or did. He was a good man Hyuuga Hiashi and she didn't care what anyone said. If it came down to it, she would give her life for his just as Hizashi had done. No matter what was whispered in the lower branches of the clan… Hyuuga Hizashi may have been born the strongest Hyuuga, but Hyuuga Hiashi was born to lead and he'd proven that over and over.

Namiko and Hiashi bowed their heads at near the same time, both praying to themselves, silent and still. Namiko's father and Hyuuga Hita joined them, not halted by her taciturn clan leader. Norio knelt at the heads of the two fallen jounin while Hita knelt at their feet, closing their eyes and bowing their heads as well. Namiko was the first to rise. She looked to the door where Gai stood with two hospital stretchers. She nodded to Hita who walked to him, taking hold of the two stretchers awkwardly and returning. Gai remained outside the door.

Namiko took on stretcher from Hita, holding it out to her father who placed it beside Lord Fugaku, he and Hiashi lifting him onto the stretcher. Namiko and Hita moved Lady Mikoto onto the other and Namiko swiftly removed her own headband, placing it respectfully over Mikoto's eyes, glancing to her father who did the same with Fugaku. It was a Hyuuga tradition not Uchiha, but they were Hyuuga and it was their way of giving respect for the dead. Usually it would be the fallen shinobi's headband as well, but specifics didn't matter. As in most clans, their leaders did not wear headbands, but Namiko and her father had no problem sacrificing theirs for this.

Together, Hita and Namiko lifted the fallen Mikoto as Hiashi and Norio lifted her honorable husband and they carried them from the dark room that still smelled of death. As they walked through the compound, people stopped what they were doing, turned their way, and bowed their heads. She bowed her own head, following Hita whose steps were suddenly steady and sure. She'd found strength in the face of this death, strength she'd never shown before. Namiko was proud to call her friend. Namiko looked down at the woman on the stretcher, her skin cold and pale. How could this happen? Who could have done this? Why? Namiko's knuckles were white as she gripped the stretcher.

The hokage met them at the entrance to the compound and they continued on behind him. The streets cleared as they came and even civilians turned and bowed their heads in respect, the hokage leading them towards the hospital. She could hear footsteps behind her and knew that others had joined them, probably carrying some other Uchiha that had been slain in the night. She felt deep sorrow, remembering the little boy covered in blood. Would he find his own Gai, to guide him from that darkness? Kakashi could do it. She was certain. Hope whispered in her, masked by the screaming sadness.

She watched the Hokage's back, matching her steps and turning off her emotions and her thoughts. He'd let her down before, but she trusted him. He was a great man and he could show them the way from the darkness. She just had to believe that he would find whoever was responsible for this and that they could be swiftly brought to justice for these horrible crimes.


	24. Blessings

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Blessings

Namiko stared at Aoi, long and hard. "I swear to you, if this is a joke I will hurt you very very badly," Namiko said. Aoi gave a startled gasp, her blue eyes wide and shocked.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Aoi asked, an uncomprehending gleam in her eyes. Namiko stared down at her hands now which were shaking. She blinked a few times, trying to gather herself, trying to find her strength. "Namiko?" Aoi said in a soft, soothing voice. She reached her hand out to touch the woman's arm, but Namiko stiffened, quickly puling her arm away.

"I need my husband," she admitted, softly. Aoi nodded, wondering what was wrong. Did she not want this? That was't completely uncommon. It was a good thing though… her asking for her husband. It soothed Aoi's worries about a request for… that. So many kunoichi just wanted to eradicate their bodies of children rather than bear them into this world. It was a sad reality of what Aoi did.

The lavender-eyed woman sat in a cool, collected manner, her hands folded perfectly in her lap. Her only tell was her shaking shoulders. She was strange, but definitely Hyuuga. Even if she hadn't look exactly the part with her purple eyes and long dark hair, her actions screamed it.

Aoi turned for the door, but before she could open it, it was thrown open. She caught it with the sharp reflex of a former field medic, staring wide-eyed at the green-clad jounin who'd dared break down the door to a private examination room, but he didn't pause in the doorway, sweeping past her in the blink of an eye. She turned, staring at him incredulously.

"Norio-san said you were at the hospital. He wouldn't tell me why!" Gai shouted, grabbing his young wife's hand, his eyes distressed. Namiko clung to his hand tightly, nodding to Aoi who frowned before leaving them alone.

Namiko reached up, smoothing his hair down. He didn't relax though mostly because he knew she was trying to calm him and he was worried, worried about her. She drew a few deep breaths while Gai stared at her, a man clearly in distress, but she couldn't speak yet. She couldn't tell him and he didn't want a nurse to do it. She had to tell him. She needed to be strong. He'd taught her how and now she needed to show him.

"Nami," he said. "Why wouldn't your father tell me?" he asked. She swallowed thickly.

"He doesn't… I… we… We are going to have…" she trailed off, tears in her eyes. She grabbed his hand, pulling it towards her, turning it and resting it against her abdomen.

"Two of them," she whispered. "I…" He gazed at her in confusion for a few long moments and then as if something all clicked together, he glanced around the room, remembering a similar one from a year ago, that horrible horrible night a year ago when she'd returned from her ANBU mission bleeding so much… too much… despite her distinct lack of wounds. His eyes widened and he looked down at his hand, gasping. His eyes looked up to hers in wonder.

"I already… You can see it already," she said, reaching down and lifting her shirt. Her muscled abdomen was slightly rounded down low. He could hardly tell, but it was there, proof that it was true, that they were having…

"Namiko! You bless me beyond my wildest dreams!" he shouted, not caring who he disturbed in the hospital. He scooped her up in his arms, pulling him into her lap and nuzzling her neck, grinning like he had never grinned before. She was sure his cheeks would be sore tomorrow.

"You bless me every day Gai-kun," she breathed and he was kissing her suddenly, his hand holding her head in place as he ravaged her mouth in a passionate, heartfelt kiss.

There was a knock on the door and they broke apart. "Time to go home, Gai-kun," she whispered and he chuckled, nodding in agreement, standing up with her in his arms. "I CAN WALK!" she objected, loudly, but he didn't set her down.

He merely nuzzled her neck again whispering. "I know," in a perfectly unaffected tone.

"Gai, please set me down!" she squealed, but he marched straight out the door, past the medic who had come to clear the room, straight past everyone, grasping her in his arms without shame or censure.

She was surprised when he didn't bring them to their apartment, but to her father's house. He placed her on her feet finally and she gazed up at him with anxiety, apprehension. She didn't want to do this now. What if what happened before… her mother would know… her stupid, irresponsible and cold mother who she still secretly ached for- despite the knowledge that she wished Gai's death, that she prayed he would go and she would have no choice but to look into the clan to marry again.

"He would worry," Gai told her by way of explanation and she nodded knowing he was right. Her father worried too much as it was. Gai knocked on the door. It was opened by her mother of course, who proceeded to glower at them both. Namiko simply stared back.

"Where is my father," she said in a steady, calm voice that was not her own. Her anxiety was palpable and her mother seemed to thaw at the sound of it. At least some of her maternal instincts were not gone for good.

"Your father is with Hiashi-sama," she informed her in what was hardly a shade softer than business-like manner.

"Good," she said, turning away.

"Namiko!" her mother said quickly as she turned. Namiko turned back to look at her. Her mother gazed at her for a long moment then glanced at Gai. She walked forward slowly, wrapping her arms around the kunoichi. "Congratulations," she whispered and Namiko felt as if her heart stopped in her chest. How did she know? How?

"Namiko!?" her father's voice sounded behind her. He rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her just as she knocked her mother's hands away from her roughly. Naoki stepped back fully and turned her eyes to stare at Gai who didn't even glance her direction, having eyes only for her daughter.

"You are alright?" her father asked, pulling back and looking her over from head to toe as if trying to find some kind of sign of what was wrong with her.

"I am fine father… better than fine," she said, not trying to hold back a thousand megawatt grin she usually saved for Gai. "Gai and I are… we're going to have a baby… twins actually." she said, watching a wide range of emotions flicker through her father's eyes before they settled on a mixture of joy and awe. He wrapped his daughter up in his arms, spinning her around in a dramatic fashion that was so her father's style. He was so unHyuuga it was shocking sometimes.

When he released her, he grabbed Gai's shoulder, staring his son-in-law eye to eye with a proud look on his face. "Come in, come in! We must celebrate!" he exclaimed, grabbing hold of Namiko and steering her into the house before she could object.

Gai and Naoki stared at each other for a few long moments before Naoki gestured for Gai to follow them in, which he did… wordlessly. She would never get over him stealing her daughter from the inter clan marriage she'd wanted for her, but she had no choice. He was soon to be the father of her grandchildren and now Namiko's Hyuuga prospects were officially gone even if he did get himself killed like the reckless fool he was.

Another chapter. Sorry, usually your guys reviews remind me to upload another chapter, but I seriously just hadn't looked the last week or so... School gets crazy. If it happens again and you don't mind the bother PM me. I'll get one out to you guys. They're almost all written. I've got many more. A couple in from now is my favorite!


	25. PoliticsTime

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Politics/Time

Namiko scowled down at her swollen stomach at a particularly sporadic movement by demon 1 as she had so aptly named the first cruel fetus trying to kick his way out of his mother's belly. She was unbelievably sore. She was sure that her small frame not meant to support this, these monsters inside her.

The last week had been especially difficult for the elite kunoichi, so used to doing things her own way and not listening to either her aching body or her poor, frazzled husband. She had refused to eat just anything she felt like spur of the moment, keeping her diet balanced and listening to Aoi's advice down to the vegetable. Also, she had up until now refused to go without training. The hokage had been forced to intervene personally, embarrassing not only her but chastening Gai as well. She still couldn't bear to get away from improving herself so here she sat, hot… much too hot in the hokage's quarterly mission briefing.

"What do you think Namiko?" a voice said. She blinked opening her eyes, to see Ibiki-senpai was looking at her, scowling more like. She met his black eyes evenly. He was under the impression that she couldn't sulk and pay attention to an important shinobi briefing at the same time, huh? She was trained by Maito Gai after all. Her training in multitasking had been a grueling seven months long and every student of Gai's was quick to learn how to sulk while doing pretty much everything, including a twenty-five-task multitasking drill.

"I think we should raise the average age of genin promotion to 12 and restrict it for shinobi under 9," she said, point-blank. "Anything less than that would make us terrible guardians of their future and would lower the ability of our next generation to grow and surpass us in the long run."

"You must be emotional due to your circumstances Namiko. A shinobi should be allowed to become what they are regardless of age," a calm, seemingly-rational voice said across the table from her. She lifted her eyes to meet Danzou's, her elder cousin's sharp look keeping her temper in check, but only just. She tilted her head to the side coyly.

"The strongest shinobi are born out of the worst of circumstances… that is your nindo is it not?" she asked, lowly. He simply gazed at her. "Which is why, Danzou-san, you are precisely what is wrong with this village. According to you, killing half our hopeful shinobi is the only way to ensure a strong, robust fighting force. I think we all must agree that cutting our force in half at the start of their careers both traumatizing one and slaughtering another makes perfect sense," she said simply in a composed, respectful tone with only the slightest note of sarcasm to poison her words.

"Watch what you say!" some snapped, but it wasn't Hiashi-sama. She glanced at the unfamiliar jounin, possibly an ANBU shinobi since she didn't recognize him. She met his gaze without a beat, her hands resting perfectly in her lap, her back straight, her expression probably seeming almost bored to the shinobi of the room. The dark-haired man glared at her fiercely, but she merely stared straight back at him. No one won a staring contest with a Hyuuga. What a silly idea.

"That's enough," the hokage's voice finally interrupted. "This issue is one that should be dealt with immediately and I highly value the opinions of shinobi who were promoted young such as Maito Namiko. You were eight, Namiko-san?" he asked. A few eyes widened around the room a couple people trading whispers but she didn't bat an eye at the name.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, eight years of age," she replied. She didn't like to talk about that time. She had forgiven him but it still hurt. No matter how much Gai soothed her after nightmares, no matter how many times he'd fought back her night terrors… it would always haunt her. She knew that.

"And your closest comrades?" the hokage prompted. He was clearly on her side in the issue, not that he could simply slam his hand down on the table and make it so. Unfortunately, this grueling process was necessary to ensure no shinobi in the village felt as if their opinions didn't matter.

Well, if anyone asked a Hyuuga, the only opinions that mattered in the village was their hokage's followed closely by their clan leader. Always Hokage first however. That was important to them. It was the way of things because otherwise the Hyuuga would simply be some village inside of the village, mercenaries beholden only to their own laws and answering to the hokage only when their commander said as such. The clan was not separate. The clan was family, but that family was a part of something more,

Now, if only the other shinobi in the village would all come to that conclusion and then these meetings wouldn't be necessary. The hokage could weight his decisions off advice from this council, but a heated debate with sides and feuds would be unnecessary.

"Four of my year were made genin at the same age as myself, two that were dead within a year. Six were made genin the year ahead of me and of those four were killed the same year they were promoted. My former captain, Gai-taicho lost one of his two teammates within eighteen months of his promotion at age seven," she said, her voice throwing out numbers as if they were no more than that- numbers, as if they weren't people, people who she cared about, who Gai had cared about.

"We know the statistics," that same dark-haired ninja said dryly. "We also know that our strongest shinobi are those that did not die, yourself for example."

"Uchiha Itachi graduated shinobi academy at seven, did he not?" she asked, coldly. A hush came over the room. This was still a sore subject throughout the village. Only a year ago… only a year since the incident.

"You have no right speaking about that!" a grey eyed man slammed his hand over the table.

"I didn't see you at the recovery," Hiashi's voice finally sounded, silencing the entire room. An eerie quiet fell. Stories were told of that day and even those who had shut themselves inside to hide from the horror of all that death were unable to close their eyes to the fact that the Hyuuga had led that recovery, had laid their rival clan to rest in a respectful and sorrowful ceremony, whispering prayers over their broken bodies and embracing their children once more before they were laid upon a pyre to burn as was the tradition of the Uchiha.

Namiko barely resisted the urge to smirk. She was training, training to be a better Hyuuga, to be able to handle political situations. She had the idea, or rather her father had the idea that she might make a good ambassador for Konoha one day. Who was she to deny mental training when physical was so barred from her. five more weeks… five weeks and she could begin to heal because demon 1 and demon 2 would be out of her. She was determined to make it to full term. She winced, as one surprised her by kicking rather hard once more. She ducked her head, covering her stomach with her hand. Damn it… Gai's children were strong. It was to be expected though, from that stupid man.

Debate had started up again, drawing eyes away from the Hyuuga woman. "Namiko?" Gekkou Hayate asked in a soft voice. She looked up with a wince and a smile.

"It is to be expected, of **his** children," she said palely.

"I could create a distraction," he suggested.

"Ah, no Gekkou-san. That will not do," she said, recovering her Hyuuga expression though her lips were lifted slightly in a small smile. She appreciated the offer, but she didn't wish to run away.

They were discussing Kakashi now, his natural abilities far outweighing those of any other young shinobi in the village. At 23 years old, the man was well on his way to passing the late fourth despite his knack for disappearing at important times and being late for everything such as this meeting. Namiko sighed.

Kakashi would always be the exception to the rule. Genin at five and chuunin at six. She couldn't lie and say that it had been bad for him. He may have had a strange philosophy growing up, but he was able to adjust to everything that was thrown at him, making it look easy all the while. He'd been a shinobi for fifteen years, surviving through the war unscathed. She didn't tell them though… he was emotionally very much altered. He hid it well and he liked his privacy so she would never betray him in such a way by pointing that out.

Still, Kakashi was amazing. She would be infuriated if he were not the fifth hokage, mostly because only Kakashi stood between himself and that position. She was almost sure that the only shinobi that could beat him in the village was the hokage himself. Funnily enough, that was coming from the wife of his "eternal rival". Oh what Gai would say if he heard that she thought that. His depression would be all-consuming. He wouldn't speak for weeks.

Namiko smiled, glancing to the door a moment before Kakashi appeared. She watched him make his excuses, however lame and ridiculous they were. She wouldn't know what Gai would be today without Kakashi, but she was glad for him even if he had Chidori'd her years ago. He waved to her as he moved to take the only empty seat in the room, immediately leaning back and taking an uncaring posture, looking more bored than Namiko felt.

_Hatake Kakashi, Godaime Hokage… _ How right it sounded. She sighed, looking down at her swollen belly. A Konoha led by that man was a Konoha she would gladly bring her children into. He was her hope for the future, whether he wanted to be or not, whether he believed it or not. Lazy, powerful Hatake Kakashi… he would do great things, just like her Gai. Together they would make this village a better place and she would do her best to help them.

After the meeting, the Hyuuga-born woman made her way down the streets, denying with a cold glare when an unknown chuunin offered to escort her. He'd not needed to be told to realize he'd irritated the kunoichi, but she wasn't sure her glare was quite as forceful coming from a woman nearly eight months pregnant now. She was relieved when she made it to the school grounds. The children stared, but that didn't bother her quite as much as fellow shinobi. Once she found Iruka and they started eating, she could almost forget that she was the size of a Akimichi.

Namiko sat across from Iruka in front of his large desk. He was staring at her strangely. She ate her food slowly, savoring it. "Nami-Nami-chan," he said, his voice entreating. She glanced up, her eyes meeting his blush. "Who would have thought we'd be here today," he said.

"Here? At the academy? Iruka, you always were the best at this type of thing. You had all the patience none of us did, except Gai of course," she said, shrugging.

"I don't mean here… I mean, here… No war, no worries, just you and me and… and you're with Gai-taicho, and… I don't know-" he stuttered, scratching the back of his head. She smiled kindly.

"I would not have guessed it, Iruka. You know how I hated him," she said, but there was a laugh in her voice.

She was remembering how she'd snapped at Gai for not telling her about the clothes on the hanging line when she'd been the one to put them there. He'd apologized profusely though, begging for her forgiveness and promising to run the perimeter of the Fire Country as soon as he returned from his next mission. She'd then scolded him for being so eager to leave her side, which he'd apologized for and immediately declared he would carry her with him along the entire perimeter of Fire Country. After that she'd reminded him that she wasn't aloud to train and it would only frustrate her more and endanger their children to carry them so far from the village. Before he'd been able to start in on that, she'd kissed him soundly and laughed until she couldn't laugh anymore. He'd realized a few minutes too late that she'd been having him on since near the beginning and laughed, telling her that he wasn't sure he knew what he was getting into marrying a Hyuuga.

"Hated who?" a voice said from behind them. Namiko turned, her eyes widening fractionally as she gazed into the face of a small, pale boy. He was too-skinny, his clothes too big for him, his eyes wide and strange-looking, framed by a huge set of eyebrows. He looked almost like…

"Lee-kun, shouldn't you be studying with the other children?" Iruka asked.

"I sincerely apologize Iruka-sensei, but I saw you with this pretty girl and I thought… how could I get a pretty girl like that to smile at me in such a beautiful way?" he said, in a sweet childish voice. She gaped at him. He was like a little Gai! She found herself grinning broadly at him and glancing at Iruka who chuckled, shaking his head as he read her thoughts exactly.

"That's sweet of you, Lee-kun," she said, turning in her chair. His eyes widened at her huge belly and then his eyes shot to Iruka who quickly raised his hands shaking his head, emphatically.

"I am Maito Namiko, Lee-kun, Iruka-sensei's former teammate. It is a pleasure to meet a handsome and youthful young shinobi-to-be like yourself," she said, placing her hand on his head and ruffling his hair. He was so cute! His face reddened and he looked shyly at Iruka, embarrassed. Not by her words though, by something else.

"Is that a baby in there Maito Namiko?" he asked, shyly.

"There are two babies in there actually," she said softly. He lifted a hand then quickly moved it behind his back, clasping it with the other one.

"Excuse me, Maito Namiko," he said, taking a step back and then another, before turning and running. She stood, but she wasn't fast in this condition and it took a moment just to get onto her feet and then he was gone.

"What's wrong with him, Iruka-chan? Is he okay?" she asked, worriedly. There was something different about that boy though, physically different.

Iruka scratched his forehead, face reddening. "He's very passionate about becoming a ninja, but…" Iruka sighed. "No matter what the other sensei do, he cannot perform any ninjutsu or genjutsu," he admitted. Namiko's eyes widened and she looked at the hallway where the boy had disappeared, her brow furrowing. How sad…

"Perhaps Gai can help him," she said. Iruka frowned, looking at her in surprise, not understanding why Gai would… "Oh please, Iruka. You know Gai hardly uses any chakra. He insists on using his gates and relying on pressure jutsu… taijutsu."

"Lee is pretty bad at taijutsu as well," Iruka replied, frowning deeply.

"Nothing a little hard work wouldn't fix. If he truly wants it, he'll have to survive Gai to get it," she declared. "I'll talk to Kakashi. He can goad Gai into just about anything." She was already standing so rather than try to seat herself again only to get up after a few bites, she packed up her lunch, bidding farewell to her friend who merely nodded back as she walked out.

Namiko looked up at the beautiful day, drawing a deep breath. She started walking and then all of a sudden felt something very strange. She stopped immediately, gasping in fear. No… Gai was on mission. She was wet though. She could feel it. She started towards the hospital but didn't get far, finding a bench and breathing hard as she sat upon it.

"Eh, Namiko, you alright?" Kakashi's voice wafted down to her from above. She looked up at him in mortification.

"Do I look alright, Hatake?" she snapped, all the good things she'd ever thought about him disappearing to leave only annoyance and frustration. No, not with Gai gone. She couldn't do this alone. She couldn't do it.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"My water…" she gasped. He stared blankly at her. "Damn it Kakashi, the babies are coming!" she shouted. Horror, sheer and uncontrolled horror reflected in his eyes. "Damn you, don't just stand there. Get me to the hospital, baka!" she ordered. It took him a moment, but once he snapped into motion, he moved swiftly. He grabbed her arm, pulling it over his shoulders, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and taking off. They were at the hospital in a couple short minutes. Namiko was rushed into a room, shouting back at Kakashi that Gai was on mission with his genin team and he had to find her father.

She felt the first contraction and knew that there was no way she was going to be okay without Gai. Fear clutched her and she grabbed for the only hand she could reach. Aoi! She was here! Tears filled Namiko's eyes, but Aoi gave her a competent, reassuring smile. Namiko felt herself relaxing somehow. Aoi wouldn't let anything happen to her. Aoi who reminded her so much of Rin. She would take care of her. She wouldn't let her down.

Kakashi wasn't used to being put on the spot like this in the village. He could handle nearly any situation on mission, but this wasn't a mission and this wasn't just some situation. This was a friend… a friend who was having a baby, whose husband was on mission with his new genin team. Reckless fool, he shouldn't be doing missions with his wife like this. Kakashi took off for the hokage's office, entering through the window without a word. The hokage turned.

"Hokage, Gai's mission… where is it?" he demanded, knowing his normal, cool and collected persona had fallen away in the face of this horrible enemy… childbirth.

"Seiko," the hokage said, without a moment's hesitation. He gave neither comment or reproach for being addressed so improperly. Kakashi jumped from the window, running towards the gate, remembering almost last-minute that she'd asked for her father. He redirected course and made it to the Hyuuga Compound. He didn't know where Namiko's father lived so he ran straight for the main branch home. He was greeted by a demure woman and was sure he scared her by demanding to see Hyuuga Norio immediately, but Norio stepped out from down the hallway, a frown on his face.

"It's time," Kakashi said the second Norio appeared.

"Time? Time!" he exclaimed, a grin spreading on his face. It flattened though. "Isn't Gai on mission?" he asked.

"I'm on it, just get to the hospital," Kakashi said swiftly. Norio watched the copy-nin go, impressed at how serious he was about it. Namiko and Gai had some good friends. He quickly begged Hiashi-sama's forgiveness for interrupting their game of shogi, but it wasn't even his day on and he was not needed here. His daughter needed him.

Norio ran to the hospital, finding out that Namiko was taken in for surgery… surgery? Why? What was wrong? No one was talking to him though. He was still growling at the poor, shaking young medic who had no information to give him when Gai arrived, ruffled and breathless. Kakashi must have replaced him on his mission. So quickly as well…

"Where is she Norio-san?" Gai demanded.

"They won't tell me anything," Norio snapped, exasperated.

"I-jounin-san, I don't-"

"MY NAME IS MAITO GAI AND I WILL BE SHOWN TO MY WIFE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL BEGIN TEARING DOWN WALLS UNTIL I FIND HER!" he shouted.

"Please Maito-san, I don't have the authority-"

"Gai!" a voice called from down the hall. Gai turned, relief rushing through him when he saw Aoi, but abandoning him when he saw her expression. He ran down the hall. She grabbed his hand unabashed, dragging him down the hall… towards Namiko.

"There were complications, Gai-san, but we're taking care of her. I need you to scrub in. Remember how I talked you through it before? I told you that we might have to resort to C-section if the doctor said-"

"Show me where," he said, swiftly. She opened the nearest door and thrust him in. Quickly, they both worked to get 'scrubbed in'. It was a painstaking process, hastened by his shinobi speed of course. The second he was in though, he rushed to Namiko's side. She wasn't conscious and he glared at Aoi. Namiko had been very clear about her hatred of mind-altering drugs, including anesthetic. She had no idea how bad Namiko's nightmares could be.

"Don't look at me like that," Aoi whispered. Gai glowered, but said nothing. He couldn't see what they were doing down below. It was blocked by a curtain. He grasped both of Namiko's hands, closing his eyes tightly and praying with everything he had.

This had been the last resort, only if something went wrong. What had happened? Why had she been brought here? He breathed short and shallow breaths, holding her hand against his forehead, breaking out in a cold sweat. That's when he heard it, the first cry. He opened his eyes and it felt as if the world stopped, no words, no sights, no smells, nothing but that precious, lively voice.

He had no idea… no idea what that sound could do and then they were in his face, the nurses, handing him the first little creature, cleaned and swathed as a second cry broke out. Then another little face, so small so fragile. They were… absolutely perfect. "Two strong boys Maito Gai. You're a lucky man," the doctor's deep voice barely floated over his consciousness, barely sticking because that went without saying. He was the luckiest man in the entire world. He stared down at them, then at Namiko, frowning as he saw she was so pale, her skin so drawn. He was directed backwards, the two, tiny babies still held protectively against him.

"Get him outside," a voice shouted but it sounded so muted. All he could see was Namiko. Gai stared at the door that closed on him. He was in shock he thought. He backed away until his back touched to the wall, sliding down it, the squalling of the two infants echoing in his ears. He looked down at them, their eyes closed, faces scrunched.

"You want Nami," he whispered, terror etched into his face. Aoi came out first, letting out a huge breath. She looked down at Gai, who held the two tiny infants in his large palms which rested on his thighs. His head was resting on the swaddles and she could hear how his breathing hitched and gasped. He was crying.

"Gai-san, Gai-san, Namiko is out of danger now," she said, shaking his arm, but he didn't move for a few long moments. When he did look up it was with a brilliant grin, tears running down his face… tears of joy now. Aoi's concerned face softened into one of fondness.

"Of course she is Aoi-san! My Namiko is a fighter!" he shouted. She winced at the sound, but looked down in shock as the two infants immediately went silent. She gasped, reaching for them. She took the first in her arms, but immediately the screaming started again. She handed him back quickly and they both settled quite comfortably

"Can I see her now?" Gai asked in a nervous voice, sounding like a gleeful child rather than a grown man.

"I'll take you to the room were they are moving her," Aoi said. He stood, holding the babies in front of him, both still balanced in his palms. "Gai-san, you cannot hold them like that!" she cried. His eyes widened and he looked down at them.

"Have I harmed them in some way!" he hollered, devastated.

"No!" Aoi exclaimed, not wanting to alarm him. "You just.. they're very fragile," she murmured. She turned them carefully in his arms, showing him how to support them, and making a few comments here and there. He listened diligently and in a few moments, he was holding them like a father, a real father. She'd learned that once directed, Maito Gai did nothing awkwardly. He was diligent and careful, but always confident in his actions.

She led the eager young man down the hall and into a recovery room, holding the door for him. He rushed forward, causing Aoi to cringe with worry again, but he was a graceful taijutsu specialist of course. He stopped in front of Namiko who seemed to sense his presence, blinking her eyes open dazedly.

"Gai-kun, you are here," she said, tears springing to her eyes. Aoi watched as her eyes alighted on the two bundles. Gai carefully lowered one to rest against her chest. She began to cry in earnest now, joyful tears though, tired and joyful tears. He lowered the second to her as well then sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her so that his arms rested under hers, supporting the children. He slid himself in behind her, lifting her up against his chest, a leg on either side of her fragile body. She was on pain medication and it would be a while before she felt something like that again.

Aoi sighed. She had never seen a more beautiful and loving little family. She hadn't even imagined when she'd met them that they'd be like this. Namiko had seemed so stiff in her presence and Gai so strange, but once Namiko became comfortable with Aoi throughout the pregnancy she loosened up quite a bit, becoming warm and grateful. As time went on Aoi was able to see that Gai was so consumed with his love with Namiko that he could hardly even stand to look away in her presence. Every interaction with them in the last seven months had seemed like some strange intrusion for Aoi, but they were so fascinating to her. Aoi ducked out, leaving them to their private moment. She could give them twenty minutes before she began to set in on her post-op fussing. They deserved that at least.

Wow, glad I got this out. I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. They honestly get me going again


	26. Training

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Training

Namiko glanced anxiously towards the door leading into Gai and hers apartment in the complex above, sweat dripping down her face as she dragged her weight up once more, then again. She hung upside-down from a bar at the training ground that was two stories below, outside their front door. Gai had insisted they move here and while originally she'd thought it was because of the extra bedroom and the larger common areas, she found that it was more to do with the location. Of course he would think of her training. He knew her fear of not returning to her jounin position in the village.

He was her most merciless trainer, as expected from him. She forced her eyes forward. Hita was an ditz, but she wasn't an idiot. She was their friend and she wouldn't let anything happen to the boys. Namiko was certain and she really did to adore the twins. Hita had readily agreed to help them out with them when Namiko had flat-out refused using her mother as a baby-sitter, shocked that her father actually suggested such a horrible thing. Naoki would never touch them.

"You are not focusing and you are slowing down, Namiko!" Gai snapped at her. She frowned, her face reddening in irritation as she doubled her efforts. This was hard, building her strength back up from three months of virtual inactivity. She was a taijutsu-mistress so the moves came back easily. It was the strength that was difficult. Her legs were becoming so heavy, the weights she wore on her arms half her usual load, but it felt like twice that.

She held them over her head, straightening downwards and then curling up again, reaching for the sky. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and her legs slid from the bar, but she never hit the ground. Of course she didn't. He caught her. He would always catch her… unless she told him not to.

"Stop that Gai!" she scolded him, pushing him away sharply and standing to brush herself off. "I need you to take this seriously." He smiled broadly from where he sat below her, on the receiving end of her chilly Hyuuga glare.

"How inconsiderate of me, Namiko! Of course you can take a fall like that! I apologize for interfering with your training!" he shouted.

"Namiko, don't you have newborns to see to?" Hyuuga Naoki's voice cut through the air reminding her of the day of her wedding. Namiko turned slowly. Gai knew she wasn't as calm as she was letting off though. If he didn't feel the frustration immediately coming off of her in waves, he would already know.

"You should not be here," Namiko said simply.

"I think you should not be here either," her mother replied. "What are you doing to her Gai?"

"How many times have I told you! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SPEAKING TO MY HUSBAND!" Namiko shouted, remembering the pain she'd felt when she'd thought she might lose him, when she'd thought that her mother might succeed.

Naoki had always been plain about her dislike for Gai and Namiko had made it very clear that she didn't have any right to look at him let along talk to him. She was only invited to the small wedding ceremony at the insistent request of her father and then she'd had the nerve to not come except to say those things she had said. When Namiko confronted her about it weeks later, she'd told her that it was only a matter of time before that "reckless fool" got himself killed and then she could have a proper Hyuuga Marriage. Gai had been standing right beside her, shocked and… well she had no words to describe what emotion had overcome him. Namiko never wanted to see it again.

Namiko had not invited her mother to anything since then. She would not go near their boys. About that, Namiko was adamant. Even if they were to both die, their care would fall to Kakashi and Hita. They were the Godparents. Huroi, Anko who she'd grown rather fond of would of course look after them as well, and Iruka would always be nearby. She also knew that her father and Hiashi-sama would ensure her wishes would be followed down the the letter. An orphan was one thing, but a Hyuuga orphan was something else entirely. Her sons would never be without a loving family.

"That is unfair! They are my flesh and blood!" her mother lost her temper quickly, something Namiko had gotten from her. Norio was always so calm about situations, easily hiding his chagrin and reasoning his way out of uncomfortable situations.

"You lost the right to be my mother the day you said those things about their father," she said, crossing her arms. "I will not suffer your presence any longer. If you do not leave, I will call my father and have him forcibly remove you."

"He wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed.

"When I threaten to hurt you, he might," she replied. Her mother gasped, shocked tears in her eyes as she backed away, turning and rushing off.

"Namiko, that was harsh," Gai said.

"I will break her arms if she ever lays a hand on either Michio or Minori," she said blankly. Gai stared at her. "She has been against us from the start Gai-kun. She wished your death so I could marry another man… a boy actually. She even said so explicitly." She shook her head. "We do not need her in our lives. I beg of you, do not start this again." Her voice was full of pleading and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

"Alright my love," he whispered, his mouth against her ear. She was shocked at how his touch could do so much to her. Kami-sama, how she wanted him. He set her aflame. They hadn't been together in that way since the babies came, Gai insisting he would not touch her until she was returned to full health, the stubborn baka meant full shinobi strength too! She felt Gai's teeth bite down on her earlobe, sucking gently and she stomped hard on his foot.

"Don't you dare tease me Gai!" she shouted, angrily but when she turned it was real lust in his eyes, but he quickly laughed it off.

"Keeping me honest as ever, tsuma. If you would hurry up and perform your exercises I would not have to resort to such cruel means," Gai chuckled and she shuddered. There was a knowing look in his eyes.

"And don't laugh like that either! I know your game Maito Gai!" she snapped, throwing a punch, but he stepped aside easily with a hearty laugh again, grabbing her hand and spinning her around, trapping her in his arms. She scowled, trying to decide whether to break his grip and get away again, but instead she laughed, finally distracted from her worry of Michio and Minori, from her frustration with her mother. She had Gai and he would make sure everything was okay.

Thanks for your feedback last time. I'm working on a new chapter with Lee. I thought it was a great idea! I'll really try to incorporate something with him…


	27. Fighting

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Fighting

Namiko looked at the mound of paperwork on the desk. She sat down before it, glaring at it for a moment then glaring at the door, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to kill Iruka for dropping this on her. Of course he would. She rarely worked inside the village, but when she was instructed to do so, she tended to spend her time either shadowing Hiashi-sama, training with Gai, or hiding out at the academy with Iruka. She had always known she was not going to get away with it for long. Today Lord Hiashi was dealing with his own paperwork, Gai was on mission with his newest team of genin, and Iruka had not been feeling as charitable as usual. Apparently he was swamped.

She noted that much the paperwork was on arithmetic formulas involving angles for projectiles and paths of rebound. She wasn't surprised. Iruka was terrible at it and even grading a bunch of exams would seem a trial to him. He had always complained about how it was a whole other language, but after a few belittling lessons from Namiko on how he would ACTUALLY use it in the real world, he'd stopped saying it was completely unnecessary to be a shinobi. She smiled at that memory. Unluckily for him, Gai had been on a jounin mission when they had had that discussion. Their jounin captain might have tried to defend him. She and Tai had loved to gang up on him. As their elder by a couple years, Iruka should have been able to defend himself, but he never could.

"What are you smiling about?" Namiko looked up, grinning at Kakashi who gave her that bored, uninterested look he loved giving her so much. She thought to point out that if he was so uninterested, he wouldn't be asking her questions, but refrained. She could only point that out so many times. He didn't care that his lack of caring was contradicted by a question posed.

"Well, Kakashi-SEN-SEI, how good it is to see you," she teased. "Going to crush the hopes and dreams of another genin team today?" she asked, lifting a large stack of exams for third year students and setting it in front of herself at Iruka's desk.

"If the day goes as I intend," he replied mildly.

"Well, try to go easy on them. I hear Sasuke-kun is some kind of genius," she said. "They say he could be as good as you one day."

"Hm… what was that?" Kakashi replied looking out the window across the classroom. Namiko laughed.

"You know I'm not my husband and your false lack of attention does not affect me the same way," she said, her lavender eyes dancing with humor. Kakashi's shoulders bowed a bit more and he slumped forward, seating himself on her desk, his back to her, hands stuffed in his pockets.

It took a bit of control to keep from asking him what was wrong. He wouldn't respond to that. She knew from experience. "Remember our first mission together?" she asked instead. He glanced back at her, his eye switching between her as he considered.

"The border mission," he said, a slight hint of a question in his tone. She nodded, marking a few notes on the paper before her, her red pen showing exactly where the student's calculations had gone awry. "You were more bent on fighting with your sensei than accomplishing the mission," he reminded her.

"He had told me during training the day before we left that I would never be able to improve myself being as stubborn as I was. I was very angry with him so I was stubborn about it," she said.

"You threw a kunai at his head," Kakashi reminded dryly.

"He was a jounin and it was at least two inches above his head. He shouldn't have been jumping so high when he moved from tree to tree. It was very inefficient of him," she told him, matter-of-factly. "Besides, Rin had it healed up without any trouble. She was really impressive on that mission. Even you got hit which you had declared at the beginning to be an impossibility."

"I was stubborn then as well," he said.

"Exactly," she agreed. She scribbled some more notes on the next paper she had, taking a few moments to concentrate. "You remember Rin told you that no one would ever look up to you if you kept treating them like they weren't good enough." Kakashi nodded, but he didn't quite seem to be getting at what Namiko was saying so she continued. "Well, don't you think that it's time that you stopped being stubborn Kakashi?" she asked.

"We'll see," he responded. She smiled, but didn't bother him anymore. He would choose the team that passed the bell test. It was as simple as that. Kakashi's rules were different than many before him though. If shinobi wished to pass the test, they had to break the rules. She finished the paperwork silently, glancing up only briefly as Kakashi left. She glanced to the window. The sun was coming up now. She wondered where he was going. She knew he wouldn't show up to collect his team on time. That was a laughable idea.

Her eyes wandered to a calendar nearby and she frowned. Of course… She didn't know everything but she knew Kakashi and she'd known what this day was to him for longer than she could remember. It was the day he turned from that despicable excuse for a shinobi to someone she admired, respected, and cared about. Her own sullenness washed over her, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

Forcing that line of thinking away, she set her mind to the numbers, the angles and the trigonometric equations. This was one of the most effective means of distraction: study. She'd learned that while pregnant with the twins. She'd spent as much time as possible studying to keep her mind sharp even when her body couldn't be. She looked up as she heard shouting outside. She ran to the window, her brow furrowing.

"Get away from her!" a small voice demanded, and she watched with a barely-restrained cringe as the boy pushed another away hard. She swallowed hard and jumped out the window gracefully landing on the ground the story below, hidden behind the trees.

She took in the scene. A girl was sitting on the ground, her small arms curled around her knees, her eyes wide and scared, tears shining in them. She was small for her age, which was five if Namiko remembered her correctly… from the first year class. She was a smart little one, a Yamanaka girl. Her pretty blonde hair and wide blue eyes pretty much confirmed her suspicions.

In front of her was a stubborn boy of four years old, black hair falling around his face messily. He was covered in dirt from head to toe, sweat glittering on his forehead. His small fists were clenched at his sides, his breathing ragged as if he had just run a marathon. Pale lavender eyes glinted out from his heavily-tanned face. She smiled softly, waiting and letting him have his say. It was fascinating to watch. She loved to watch him wherever he was, but it was his first year here and she'd only caught a few glimpses of him around the grounds.

"What are you going to do about it, punk?" the much larger boy demanded.

"I'm going to protect her until I the day that I die, from people like you, people who think they're big and strong when really they're weak!" Namiko gasped, covering her heart as she stared at the boy in shock. Her eyes widened slightly and she stared… her sweet kind Michio sounded exactly like his father.

"You're one to talk, pip-squeak!" the brown-haired boy sneered, pushing him back hard. The smaller boy stumbled, but was caught by an exact replica of himself who looked up with anger in his eyes, fiery Minori. She was unconcerned by the shove. Gai laid much worse upon them at home. This bully was all of eight years old and very likely far behind his opponents though the idea would hardly cross this particular bully's young mind. They were rather small.

"Do not touch my brother!" he shouted, his voice loud and strong, just like him.

"Oh ya? What are you gonna do about it?" the older boy laughed. Namiko crossed her arms, watching them closely. What oh what would her reckless, impressive children do?

"We are going to take Izumi back to class and you are going to leave us alone," Minori said matter-of-factly, helping his brother to straighten up then releasing him. Namiko smiled, her heart swelling with pride.

"Go ahead cry baby, run back to teacher," the boy said, taunting her son, but he simply turned, helping Michio as he took the girl's hand.

"Don't worry Izumi-chan. We won't let him bother you anymore," he said sincerely, a bright grin on his face, his lavender eyes sparkling with warmth and compassion. Her eyes narrowed as the boy pushed Minori from behind, but Minori did not stumble. Minori did not move an inch. He turned with the push, throwing the boy off-balance and tripping him easily with a shove to the side that sent him sprawling beside Izumi who let out a shriek, scrambling into Michio, grasping his arm tightly.

Namiko worked hard to remain where she was, watching with a bit of fascination as Minori faced the group of boys, the bully and his four friends who flocked around him. Minori stayed patient and steady as they came at him. He didn't strike once, sliding to the side and throwing them, pushing them, ducking them, sending them sprawling. He knew he was stronger, even at his young age and he knew exactly what his parents would say if he were to raise a hand to someone weaker than himself. As the first scrambled to his feet and tried to run at him again, Namiko sighed, knowing that her temper was bound to come out of young Minori sooner or later. He had that in spades. It was time.

Namiko jumped forward, her face expressionless as she stood between the arrogant boy and her son, holding the boy's curled fist in her hand. He blinked in incomprehension. Jounin speed… She remembered how shocked she was the first time she saw it… Hizashi-sama coming to her aid actually. She'd been falling from a roof, but to be fair Usui-niisan had pushed her. His anger had been palpable. Namiko looked down at this boy now and he looked so much smaller before her: a full-grown shinobi, than he had probably felt facing the two diminutive boys and small girl.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked.

"A-ah, no sensei! No problems," he stuttered, jerking to get his hand back. She crouched in front of him, just enough so that they were at directly eye level.

"This fist does not seem like it was about to do nothing," she said, staring straight at him.

"It's fine, kachan," a soft voice said behind her. She looked over her shoulder, eying Minori seriously. "We didn't hurt them," he added. His eyes twinkled like Gai's did when he was trying to get out of something She rolled her eyes, wondering why they had to pick up ALL of Gai's most aggravating and adorable habits.

"Hurt us!?" the older boy snapped, but then he looked at Namiko again, probably realizing that Minori had called her kachan… mother. His eyes registered fear.

"Hn, weak boys like this are not worth your time Minori, Michio. You should really keep yourself out of these sorts of scuffles if at all possible. You know what your father would say," she said.

"'Never threaten or intimidate someone with less ability than you. It makes you less than them,'" Minori recounted word for word, straightening to his full height as he did so, his chin up, shoulders set strong.

"But he always tells us to defend people who we care about!" Michio argued quickly.

"Ah, that he does Michio," she said, glancing at the girl who was staring at Michio in shock. Namiko laughed lightly, releasing the boy who had threatened her sons. He quickly stepped back, staring up at her in fear. "And he is very right. I heard your promise Michio and you know how your father and I feel about promises," she told him, eying him seriously.

"Hai, kachan! I would not promise if I didn't mean it!" he shouted, giving her a thumbs up. She laughed again, ruffling his hair.

"You boys can go," she said, not turning as she heard all the boys retreat quickly. She crouched in front of the girl. "I am Namiko, Izumi-chan," she said warmly.

"You know my name?" the girl asked, staring at her in awe.

"Of course I do. You have a very pretty face," Namiko said, poking her cheek.

"Kachan! Leave her alone!" Michio complained.

"You are Michio and Minori's mom! That means you are a jounin!" Izumi exclaimed.

"I am," she nodded, grinning at how cute the girl was. Her round face was framed by her two long blonde pigtails, cheeks pink and flushed, her eyes a brilliant shade of sapphire. "You can be too, but only if you work hard and don't put up with bakas like this protecting you. You have to protect you, Izumi-chan," she said. Izumi gazed at her, her eyes wide and awed. She didn't get to hear Michio's probably irritated response to that because the girl spoke quickly.

"I will protect myself from now on Namiko-sensei!" Izumi declared.

"Good, maybe Michio and Minori can help you get stronger," Namiko suggested.

"Like tochan did for you?" Minori asked.

"Like we did for each other," Namiko corrected. Minori flushed. "Now, aren't you two supposed to be in class?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Hai!" they both exclaimed, rushing off. Namiko smiled to see that Michio was clutching Izumi's hand. She glanced back at Namiko, her face slightly reddened, but Namiko only gave her a small reassuring smile. How cute…

Namiko sighed after a moment then looked around unnecessarily, wondering where her errant husband got off to. He'd have liked to see that, she knew. She'd have to tell him. Her expression fell slightly. He should have been back yesterday. It wasn't time to worry yet, but he knew she hated when he was late.


	28. SolaceMission

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Solace/Mission

Namiko jerked awake at a sound at the window. Her guard went up instantly and her hand found the sword beside her bed without a second thought. She rolled soundlessly to her feet, lowering herself next to the bed and looking around. She caught sight of the window and a shadow flashed. She crossed the room swiftly and silently, grabbing the window and throwing it open, but just as she did so, she was disarmed, a strong pair of hands grabbing her wrists in a bruising grip.

She was propelled backwards until her back hit the wall, hard. She moved to break the grasp with a burst of lightning-chakra, but another grip was found, this one blocking a specific point on her wrists that halted the flow of her chakra to her hands. She nearly panicked but then she caught a deep breath, his scent immediately registering in her mind. She let out her breath, as a pair of lips came down on her neck. She grasped him tightly, moaning softly at the feel of him against.

"Gai, shhh, it's alright," she murmured, her voice cut off as he sucked hard on her neck. Something had happened. She knew it. He wouldn't have been late for no reason. Something had happened and he needed her. She didn't ask what it was. She grabbed hold of his face, pulling it up sharply so she could meet his lips in a hard kiss. He pressed against her hard and her head nearly hit the wall, but somehow he had the presence of mind to lift his hand, gripping her hair tightly as he cushioned the blow. His body was crushing her to the wall which made it difficult to breathe. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, his lips so feverish on hers.

Namiko couldn't and didn't fight the stirrings in her body as he pressed his strong, muscled body against hers, his leg coming between hers, separating her thighs and lifting her marginally. The feel of the friction against her drew a loud groan from her despite the layers between them. He'd been gone so long, far too long. She needed him, ached for him.

She didn't need to tell him because he was already ripping off his clothes, then reaching for hers. She pushed him back hard, removing her t-shirt and leaping out of her sweats before he could rip them off of her. That had happened last time and she liked those sweats. They were comfortable. His hands weren't gone for long though and she didn't have time to save her underwear. He lifted her up, tearing them off and away as her legs lifted to wrap around his waist. He entered her without further preamble. She shut her eyes tightly and he froze. She opened her eyes quickly and was met with a most alarming sight: fear. He was afraid. It only took her a moment to realize why. He thought he'd hurt her.

"You didn't hurt me, baka," she muttered, the word having become more of an endearment after all these years, their own little joke. He didn't seem convinced of her words though. She growled at him, throwing her weight forward, sending him stumbling back a couple steps as she kissed him with all the need she had burning in her very soul.

A moment later he responded, his earlier powerful need returning. She knew something was wrong. He was only like this with her when it was, but she also knew that the feeling of him inside her was unbelievable and he wanted… needed this. She did as well. Kami-sama how she'd missed him.

Gai turned swiftly and a moment later she was against the mattress, his entire weight bearing down on her as he thrust into her powerfully again and again. He breathed heavily over her and when she finally found the presence of mind to open her eyes, he was staring at her. She was building quickly, so quickly she could hardly believe what she was feeling. Her heart pounded powerfully in her chest as if it were trying to burst out with each pound, trying to get to Gai.

Soon, she was only sensation, all her and all Gai. She gasped for air, trying to steady herself as he entered her again and again, his rhythm merciless, all-consuming. "Don't hold back, Nami-chan," he growled, his breath hot in her ear, all she could hear in the haze of her emotions. She had to bite down hard to quiet her shout as Gai's thumb brushed along her clitoris once twice and then she came around him. He followed quickly, bracing himself on his elbows above her as he recovered. He panted, staring down at her with wonder as he caught his breath. He lifted his hand, running his fingers down the side of her face tenderly.

"I am sorry, my love," he murmured. She carefully concealed her discomfort as he pulled out of her gently. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed him around the neck, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"No, never be sorry… not with me," she murmured, her body sore, but singing in the aftermath of their reunion. She pressed her lips against the base of his neck, near his collarbone, sucking gently on his skin, softer than he had. She was sure he'd left a mark, one she'd have to cover later, but she didn't mind. With him, she never minded.

He rolled to the side and pulled her against him. He wrapped himself around her and it broke her heart as she felt his tears slide against her skin, dripping onto her cheek and gliding along her face. His clutch was desperate, powerful, and all Gai. He held her so tightly she was unable to move, her arms held in an awkward way around his neck now as his muscles clenched around her. She didn't want him to think he was hurting her again, no matter if it hurt or not. He was back. Four days late and troubled… deeply troubled.

"Gai, please talk to me," she murmured, her own tears mingling with his on her face. His body shook and she quickly pressed against him and in a smooth and very difficult maneuver, lifted herself so she was higher in his grasp. His arms clenched tighter around her here, but her shoulders were no longer straining. She nuzzled against this man, her husband, her life. She didn't push for explanation anymore, instead stroking her hands through his hair gently in that way that relaxed him from his nightmares, that way that brought him to sleep when something bothered him, distracted him. It did the same tonight.

Namiko felt his arms relax marginally around her and she knew he had fallen asleep, but she knew he would not let go. She reached around, straining to grasp the sheet that had fallen away. With a quick flip, she extricated it from the blanket. Gai was too hot to use the comforter. She draped it over them up to their waists. She wouldn't be able to sleep with much more cover. Thankfully the window was still open, filling the room with a light breeze.

She shifted and Gai's grasp turned to steel again. "Gai, release me a bit. I'm not going anywhere," she murmured and after a few moments his grasp slackened slightly, enough for her to manage to turn around in his arms, laying on her side. Despite how warm he was, she grabbed hold of his arms tightening them around herself, needing to reassure herself that he was okay even though she knew that wasn't fully true. She pulled his hands up to her lips, bowing her head and pressing her lips against them, closing her eyes. She could try to will away all his pain as much as she wanted, but it wouldn't make a difference. He'd seen too much too young and while she'd not noticed in her early years she knew very well now how broken Maito Gai was. Only, it was the beautiful kind of broken, the kind that made her heart ache with love for him.

As she drew back to consciousness, Namiko hummed softly as soft kisses raining down on her face. It was one of her favorite ways of waking up. She felt her husband's arms around her tightly. She'd slept well, for the first time in weeks wrapped up in her own personal idiot's unyielding embrace. "Gai," she whispered, lifting her hand to the side of his face and blinking her eyes open tiredly.

"Good morning my love." His voice was deep and rumbling. She felt a familiar stirring, a smile coming to her face. She knew he did it on purpose. He knew how much she loved his voice.

"Good morning baka," she replied, giggling at the rumpled sight of him. Her laughter gave way to concern though. He was trying to hide it, but she could see the darkness in his eyes. "Oh Gai," she muttered, sitting up. His arms were around her waist and he chose to follow her rather than release her, pulling her into his lap without a word. She nuzzled his neck. "If you don't want to tell me, I understand, but you don't have to keep it to yourself you know," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his skin.

Gai was quiet, unmoving, and tense. She was patient though. Having to deal with two Maito children and her own energetic husband had taught her that over the years. Twenty-five and she was probably the most patient kunoichi in the village. Who would have thought… where they were today… She'd have beat anyone up for the very thought when she was younger.

"I killed a boy," he whispered. She went very still, blinking as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. She reached up, kissing his jaw. She remembered the last time she'd had to kill a young boy. It had only happened once and of course it had been only months after her return to duty following the twins. That had been a horrible time. He'd been nearly twelve, but it didn't matter. She was older than him, incomparably stronger but he had gone for one of her subordinates and she'd reacted.

They both looked up as they heard footsteps down the hall. She lunged for her shirt, pulling it on swiftly, stepping into her sweats just as the two maniacs threw the door open, running at the bed. She watched with a laugh as they both tackled their father. "TOCHAN!"

She shook her head as they of course proceeded to try to pin him. He laughingly allowed it, as they started chattering away about what they were doing at the academy and how they'd known he was back being his mission: mission pack sitting beside the door. She headed for the shower, leaving them to it. She had to meet her father this morning, something about a genin in the clan. He hadn't clarified which.

As she showered, she enjoyed the sound of her boys laughing from the next room, their father's loud voice punctuated by their own smaller, but still overly-loud tones. She shook her head, rinsing the shampoo from her hair and running her hands through it, considering for the hundredth time cutting it, but she knew Gai liked it and while he wouldn't really care, she kind of liked that he liked it. How silly. She shook her head at herself, stepping out and beginning to dry the long locks. She had just stepped into her everyday mission pants when she felt a chakra-signature drawing near. She activated her eyes and her stomach dropped. She snatched her shirt and pulled it on carefully, tying her hair up and out of her face in a haphazard bun.

She opened the door quietly and silently padded down the hall. As she reached the door, she opened it before the shinobi had a chance to knock. "Maito-san," the shinobi said sharply, holding out a scroll. She nodded, taking it without a word.

She prayed it was for herself. She couldn't take another two weeks of Gai away and in danger and she was fairly certain he could use some down time. The boys wouldn't notice of course because he was their invincible father, but he was tired, worn down and that last mission weighed heavily on him. She glanced back towards the bedrooms where there were shouts now, happy ones, punctuated by loud laughter. Everything that happened in this house seemed to be loud. She smiled, her lavender eyes twinkling for a moment before her attention was drawn back to the scroll.

Her steps led her to stand at the counter in the kitchen. She leaned over the scroll, opening it carefully. She didn't want Gai to know. She wanted him to be happy… at least for as long as he could. The former Hyuuga nodded to herself. It was hers. He was safe. She read through the mission perimeters carefully, letting out a sigh of relief. A seven day, assassination mission, pretty simple, upfront. Then she read further… not quite that simple. They wanted her in and out of Suna. She closed her eyes tightly. She'd done it before, but it was dangerous… extremely dangerous. S-rank. She glanced to the bottom, her thoughts confirmed.

At least this time she hadn't been saddled with a partner. That had been… difficult to say the least. Her tense shoulders relaxed as two warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her back into Gai's chest. Her eyes slid closed again. Safe… she was safe here and she would make it back to be with him again. She had to. She'd made a promise.

Gai's arms tensed around her when he saw what she was holding. She lifted a hand to grasp his, her other still clutching the scroll. "No," he barely breathed.

"It will be fine," she assured him.

"You were captured last time," he whispered, but she could hear the anger in his voice. It was more than just anger. It was a low-boiling fury, ready to be unleashed. Lucky for her, Gai's temper was restricted… except where her safety was concerned. His fuse had become shorter since her capture all those years ago.

"Only because Kyouya-kun got in my way," she said. "I was only caught because I was busy diverting attention so he could escape. I would have made it out otherwise," she told him softly, confidently

"Stop it. Your Hyuuga act might work on your family or on your subordinates, but it will not and has NEVER worked on me," he growled, in such a plainly frustrated tone that anyone would be able to tell he was upset. "They know who you are now. They will have you in their bingo book!"

"I'm in their bingo book because I'm practically impossible to catch, Gai," she said, turning in his arms. Her voice was soothing. She reached up running a hand along his face. "It will be alright. I am strong."

"I didn't say you weren't!" he shouted, jerking back away from her. "You could die Nami!" She looked down, hurt.

"Don't start Gai, not now," she begged. She didn't want to fight. She had to do this. It was her mission. The hokage thought she was the best candidate and she was. She knew how to get in and out of this village better than anyone. She'd done it twice before her capture and according to the notes she knew the target, not that it was written who that target was. That would be top secret.

"I need you to support me," she said.

"It is an unnecessary risk. You've already failed this mission once," he said, venomously and she blinked, feeling as if he'd just struck her, worse because it hurt a thousand times more.

"I DID NOT FAIL MAITO GAI!" she roared, her voice echoing through the room. "I GOT MY COMRADE AND THE INFORMATION OUT BEFORE I WAS EVER TAKEN! DO NOT LECTURE ME ABOUT TAKING RISKS!" She shoved him out of her way hard, which sent him back a few steps. She tore down the hallway, past the boys room which was unnaturally hushed. She never yelled at Gai, not like that, and definitely not anywhere they could hear. Gai was the loud one. He would yell when he was frustrated which was in itself rare, but she didn't do it, never.

Gai didn't follow and it was a lucky damn thing he didn't because she felt tears in her eyes again. How embarrassing! She grasped the edge of the sink, quickly washing away the tears and looking up at herself in the mirror for a long while before shaking her head and releasing the sink She reached to the back of her closet, past Gai's green spandex, past her own everyday white. She grasped the ANBU uniform hidden there, hers… tucked neatly in front of his. She striped quickly of her clothes and carefully pulled on the black pants and tank top. Then she turned towards her door, drawing another deep breath before leaving the room and walking briskly into her children's. They couldn't see her in more ANBU uniform than this. Minori and Michio were not stupid.

They were sitting sullenly on Minori's bed, talking quietly. It was unlike them. She sighed, giving them her most brilliant smile when they looked up. Michio smiled back, but Minori did not. He could tell that it didn't make it all the way to her eyes. He could read her just as well as his father. She walked to them, kneeling in front of them both.

"What did dad do, mom?" Minori asked.

"I am sorry that I yelled, Minori," she apologized. "I should not have done that. Your father just worries too much. You know that." Minori nodded in agreement, but he still didn't relax.

"Should we be worried? Are you going on a mission kachan?" Michio asked, eyes wide.

"Of course you shouldn't, Michio. Your father married the strongest kunoichi in Konoha!" she exclaimed, giving him a blinding grin and thumbs up. She took a page from Gai's book, using his patented overconfidence to breed confidence in those that needed it. Immediately both Michio **and** Minori relaxed. She smiled, remembering when Gai had done that to her when she was young. She'd hated him for it, but it had soothed her more than she had realized. He did it for his friends, for his comrades… so they would not worry.

"Now come, give me a hug because I'm going to miss you boys," she said. They both reached for her, embracing her tightly. "So strong already," she murmured teasingly. "Careful, wouldn't want you hurting me before a mission." She hugged them back tighter, burying her face in Michio's hair and breathing deeply. She was of course nervous, but that was normal. Any shinobi who said they weren't nervous for any mission above C-rank was a liar or an idiot.

"I love you boys," she whispered. "Listen to your father, understand? And no slacking off at school or you'll never become shinobi," she told them, knowing full well if the restrictions on the shinobi age limit hadn't gone into place two years ago, they would be perhaps a year from becoming genin themselves and that wasn't just a mother's blindness. They were so strong and they were smart… too smart, especially Minori. He had a good deal of Norio in him… too much perhaps.

She rose, her expression warm and loving, all traces of fear buried deep inside. She wouldn't let them see it. She mussed up the hair on both of their heads, black and sleek… just like their fathers, not taking on the hue of the Hyuuga clan. She smiled. They would follow their father and she was okay with that. She loved her clan, but they were beyond that now. Unless they developed Byakuugan, they would never be sealed. She lifted her hand, knowing that while hers had never been activated… it was painful and she never wanted them to fear their family. Hiashi-sama was a good man, but he held power over them all that would always distance himself from his family.

She left the room knowing that she could well have broken down. She made her way swiftly into her own. She grabbed her vest, quickly pulling it on. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to strap on her arm guards, but her hands were shaking, fumbling with the clasps. Suddenly warm hands covered hers, stilling them. She looked up at Gai, her expression blank, calm. His was anything but that, but his hands were steady. He began to work the clasps, tightening the arm-guard on one arm and ensuring it was secure before moving to the other. She closed her eyes, letting out a breath.

"I'm sorry," he gritted out. She didn't respond, allowing him to tighten the arm-guard, his hands sliding down her arms and resting on her black-clad thighs, his eyes staring up at her beseechingly.

"When did you stop having faith in me as a shinobi," she whispered, her eyes not meeting his. He gasped, his hands tightening around her thighs.

"Never!" he exclaimed, horrified. "I never stopped!" She shook her head, unconvinced. "Nami-chan, I have the utmost faith in your abilities and I know you will make it out of Suna, but I… what I saw in that dungeon… It is something I will never forget and that terrifies me."

"I won't be in that dungeon again," she snapped, angry… but afraid as well. It didn't matter how she tried to hide it, he would see. He could always see. He took a firm hold of her face, forcing her to look at him, to meet his gaze.

"I know you will not, but it will still always be my greatest fear. You can not be angry with me for that, Nami," he said forcefully. "We all have our weaknesses!" She blinked, the intensity of his gaze never failing to stun her to silence. She covered his hands with hers, closing her eyes.

"I will come back to you," she said seriously. "Don't ever doubt that." He kissed her chastely and she opened her eyes, looking at him. He was staring right back at her, fear plain in his eyes. "I promise." He nodded, brushing a hand through her hair. He leaned back, hands sliding from her face to her hair. He slid behind her on the bed, so she was seated between his legs. His long fingers took hold of her hair and she closed her eyes. Carefully, meticulously he began to braid her hair in a single, long braid down her back. He placed a kiss on her neck as he finished, tying it in place. She felt tears in her eyes again. Gai's fear… losing her. It was so overwhelming to think how much he loved her, how much she loved him. He reached around her, grasping the plain black cloth on the night stand, tying it carefully around her forehead.

"I will hold you to your promise," he said. "Don't make me come find you again, Nami."

"I thought you liked following me, Gai-kun," she murmured.

Gai wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck and shaking his head. "Not like that, never like that."

"Well, I'll have to make it back then, won't I?" she said, leaning back in his grasp and placing a kiss on his jaw. He tilted his head quickly to kiss her for real and she melted, but she knew she had to go. She broke away, standing quickly and walking across the room. She reached into the small weapons cupboard she'd insisted they have in their bedroom away from the children. Her hand wrapped around her blade, the same sword she'd carried as a genin. Gai had had it refurbished for her, a birthday present, and she'd used it since then whenever she had a mission as an ANBU. As she slid it into position over her back, she drew a cleansing breath. She knelt, pulling a key from around her neck and unlocking and sliding open the bottom drawer. She stared at the two masks… side by side, just like their clothes. She ran a finger along the top of Gai's mask, staring at it for a long moment. She shook herself out of it, clasping her own mask and standing swiftly, securing it in place. Gai nodded to her seriously and she returned it, disappearing out the window without another word.

The streets were bustling and busy. She moved too fast for anyone to notice her, aside from the random jounin meandering around, but they let her be. When she arrived in hokage tower, she did not slow until she stood outside the hokage's office. She entered without knocking. She was expected. The hokage would not want her hesitating in a doorway where anyone could see her.

She closed the door behind herself. The meeting paused only briefly as the men looked up to see the ANBU standing there, but she took a small step to the right of the door and stilled, unmoving, unspeaking. They resumed their discussion of the implications of the Mizukage's actions which were becoming more and more erratic. The latest reconnaissance mission had gone well, but had revealed some terrible things.

Namiko kept her opinions to herself, but focused on their conversation, not wanting to think about anything else… about Gai… about Minori and Michio. She had to focus and perform this mission. She crossed her arms as the meeting broke up, the men leaving. The hokage nodded to his jounin guards who walked from the room without complaint. He rose, leading her through the doors on the side of the room. They entered the sound-proof meeting room and Namiko stood still and calm.

"You accept the mission?" the hokage asked, darkly. She inclined her head slightly. "It is a high-ranking member of the Suna Council. He will be well-guarded," he warned.

"I figured as much," she nodded. "Otherwise you would have sent someone else." She wasn't being cocky. She was a Hyuuga trained by Maito Gai… an experienced jounin and a top-rate assassin. To top that off, she knew Suna better than any other shinobi in the village. It had been her area, her target for many years.

"I know of your experience with this village. Does Gai know?" he asked.

"Of course he does," she said, irritated for two reasons: that he would think she would hide it from her husband and that he would speak to her as Namiko when she wore this. She was here as Uso and it was his job to keep that distinction. She didn't like thinking of herself as Namiko, not when she was doing missions like this. She had to separate herself from her ANBU missions. It was the only way to be a mother and wife while still serving the village to her fullest abilities.

"Here is your target and the information we have been able to collect on his movements within Suna," he said, holding out a folder. She took hold of it, opening it and scanning its contents, committing them to memory.

"Who collected this information?" she asked.

"Shiranui Genmai," the hokage replied. She nodded. He was a friend of hers and one hell of a reconnaissance shinobi. Once she was finished, she handed the file back.

"We need this to happen, Namiko. If he becomes fifth kazeakge, our chances of recovering our relations with Suna are completely finished. The fourth is still in command but this advisor is one of our greatest opposers. One thing you do have in your side, is that he is careless. His arrogance has brought this on and will likely make him vulnerable," the hokage said, as if he was speaking from experience. He must know this man. She frowned. He was kazekage-level, huh? That was intimidating, but Kakashi had done something like this before. She had been his scout. Anyone could die… no one was immune to death. All it took was one swipe of a kunai.

"I don't have to tell you that your being found… it is not only dangerous, it is unacceptable. If you are captured, this could easily incite a war," the hokage said.

"I understand, Hokage-sama. I will do my duty if it comes to that," she told him. He nodded. She turned for the door, but stopped and looked back at him. "No one, hokage-sama… no one will tell Gai of that particular mission perimeter."

"I am the only one who knows any information regarding this mission and you can be sure I will not," he said, somberly.

"My father and my husband…" she said after a moment's pause. "That is all." She met his gaze and she knew she didn't have to explain what she meant. If this went bad… if she didn't make it back… those were the ones to be notified. "Kakashi will see to Gai, hokage-sama. My father will handle the rest."

"Just come back," the hokage replied. Namiko inclined her head, already having a bad feeling about this mission.

FOR GUEST WHO REVIEWED FOR ME LAST CHAPTER! I'm glad to share it of course! Thank you for reading


	29. Poison

Where you go, I will follow...

Summary: Hyuuga Namiko never asked to be placed on a team with Maito Gai, but maybe fate knew exactly where she belonged or was it ever in fate's hands? Maito Gai didn't like leaving things to chance after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. This wonderful fandom belongs to its creator.

Chapter: Poison

Namiko had run for a day and night straight through at a moderate speed for herself. She was nearing the border between the Fire and Wind Country. She looked around carefully, not bothering to activate her eyes. She might need the chakra later on. Her breaths were even and unaffected, her feet nearly silent as she leapt from tree to tree. As they thinned, breaking out into the sand it would be more and more difficult to blend in, but she was good. She knew the routes through the rocks, along the ridges under the shadows of the mountains.

As night fell on the second day, she had crossed fully into Wind territory and the trees had nearly thinned out to nothing. This was the tricky part, crossing the vast expanses of sand without detection was almost impossible. She lightened her tread, finding her way through as much of the disturbed earth as possible, using small bursts of chakra to disrupt any footprints that might be left behind.

A part of her wished there was someone with her, but it was this reason she'd been chosen. Even Gai could not take this path without leaving a trace. It was a particular Hyuuga technique, taught to children in their youngest years and practiced throughout their genin days. Every Hyuuga was expected to master it by the time they were made chuunin. One of the reasons Hyuuga were so sought after or had been over the Uchiha was because other than just enhanced eyesight, they had the ability to move from one place to the other without a trace.

The jutsu was itself very simple but it required a great load of chakra control. Too little chakra and your foot was still indented in the ground and too much and it left a small crater. Every step, the shinobi took was like placing stepping on a chakra-bubble that dispersed the shinobi's weight. It took a lot of concentration. Namiko had struggled with it at first, but her father had not let her give up. She was grateful for it now, as a jounin and an ANBU.

The sunset was rather beautiful over the Wind Country and she'd like to see it. It was made more beautiful by the fact that the only time a Konoha shinobi would see it was when they were headed west… home. That was what she wanted. She wanted to get home and quickly so the sooner she got done, the happier she would be.

Namiko rested that night for a few hours in a cave hidden in the mountains, far off the normal route used by Suna shinobi. She had set an inordinate number of traps and settled herself to sleep. It was nothing deep but it was good and she needed it. It was about eight hours to the village and with the timing she had decided to get a good days rest here and move into Suna at nightfall. That meant she would leave this place when the sun was highest in the sky the next day.

Sleep only held her for a few hours. As the early morning came upon her, she was calm. She had to wait. Sleep was a strange luxury on missions like this. The first few, she'd been too afraid and had found that if she took out of her head that she was on such a dangerous mission, she could rest. She needed to rest to be at her strongest and Gai had been all-too-eager to train her to sleep lightly. She smiled to herself in the early hours as she thought about that training and how bad she'd been at it… for clear reasons.

_ Namiko was in a dead sleep and she felt it, a light touch. She knew who it was, what it was immediately, but she'd let him think she was asleep. She was expected to wake, to defend herself, but she didn't want to. She liked his hand on her. His hand slid from her neck down her shoulder, tracing along her arm. She had to forcibly keep herself from humming at the warm feeling that rushed through her._

_ She was getting good, was her thought to herself, but then Gai didn't know that. She was sure in his opinion she was horrible at this and she had been for a time. It was his fault now, taking their training in this direction. At first it had been a touch of the arm, the sound of a loud voice, but now it was small brushes of his hand, whispers. She wondered if he would ever realize what she was doing._

_ "Namiko, Namiko, my beautiful kunoichi… you really should wake up," he breathed and she couldn't help it. She giggled, her eyes opening as she gazed at him. He was naked from the waist up, staring at her incredulously as he crouched next to the bed, a confused look on his face. It made him look rather ridiculous._

_ "How long have you been awake!" he exclaimed. Her grin widened and she reached her hand out._

_ "Since a moment before you touched me here," she whispered huskily, running her fingers along the side of his neck, up behind his ear. He closed his eyes at the feel of it. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair as she retraced the path his hand had taken, her fingertips running back down and along his jaw, over his cheek to his lips, and down his neck again, but her hand moved lower, over his muscled chest, then his abdomen, continuing. His hand grabbed hers, stopping it just as it reached the waistband of his sweats._

_ "Now, now Nami-chan. I know my hand didn't go there," he growled lightly, his eyes dark, lip twitching upwards._

_ "No, but it should have," she replied, smartly. He was over her in a second, claiming both her hands in a tight grip and holding them over her head._

_ "So you have been lying about training," he said in a threatening tone. "You know how I feel about training Namiko."_

Namiko drug herself out of the memories of where that was headed, her eyes sparkling with laughter from behind her mask. She had her arms crossed in front of her, sword grasped in her hand. She slept with a weapon in hand when she did sleep on these missions… for obvious reasons. It seemed like as an ANBU it was always that split-second that got someone killed and she needed to not be killed. She wanted to train with Gai again. She had to get back to her boys. Carefully she schooled herself. She couldn't go making sounds like laughter, especially on a serious mission like this.

Namiko discerned that the sun was nearly high enough for her self-imposed start time and slowly drew herself up onto the balls of her feet. She froze though hearing voices nearby, within at least one-hundred yards of this place. She knew she could leave without detection and she knew she needed to do it now, before they got any closer, but the sound of the voice was familiar, distinct.

"I told you, we will have the Kazekage. You won't need to worry about him getting rash and making foolish decisions. He won't be around to make any decisions," the voice said. Now she was sure… Orochimaru. In an instant, she'd activated her eyes and masked her chakra in a single move. A shudder ran through her when she saw him, overflowing with powerful and evil chakra. He was an S-class criminal. She should kill him, but she knew she was no match for him. She strained to hear the second voice, but he was much quieter, much more discreet. It was as if Orochimaru didn't bother. He was after all, a very high-level shinobi, rumored to be kage level. The other shinobi was of small frame, facing away from her, wearing crisp, clean robes that looked very formal, almost like something her father wore from day to day.

"Well, he agreed to the terms so we'll wait until the time comes and then we'll deal with the variables along the way," Orochimaru snapped, sounding angry. She wondered… could she take him? She could injure him, yes. That was for certain, but she had no teammates: no one to help her, to assist her in finishing the job. Her thoughts turned to Gai. Together they could take him. How frustrating! At first, she'd been glad no one was with her. That meant no one to look after, but now she knew her error. She had no idea what she would run into out here. She would take a second next time and every time after that, Gai if she could or another competent jounin.

She focused on the smaller shinobi, taking in every bit of him she could. His robes were formal Suna she realized, as if he were an important, council member. Dread seeped through her. What the hell was Suna leadership doing dealing with this man, an enemy to Konoha? Well, Suna was enemy to Konoha as well, weren't they? Still, the implications were far-reaching and she didn't have time to focus on them now as Orochimaru spoke again.

"I don't like threats Shinto, as a matter of fact I eliminate those who dare threaten me," Orochimaru's voice was laced with a deadly, horrifying note. Namiko's blood ran cold. Huroi Shinto was her target. It was him… She watched almost as if in slow motion as he turned, his eyes widening. He was dead though, before he'd even turned fully. She caught his profile though and it was confirmed. Huroi Shinto, high advisor of the Suna Counsel and the young protege of the Fourth Kazekage. Well, he would not be named Fifth Kazekage now.

Namiko did not move an inch, did not move a single muscle. She even stopped breathing. About eight minutes: that was how long she could hold it for, but under these circumstances, under this strain, perhaps less. She maintained her calm by a thread, knowing that if she dropped it, she would probably die. Immensely glad she had remained in place, she stared as Orochimaru seemed to speak to someone… something. It was a snake. Of course, she thought with a dreadful feeling in her stomach.

What the hell was he planning? Her mind ran through numerous possibilities, watching as he turned away from her… thank Kami-sama. She didn't relax though, watching until he was so far away that even her eyes could not see. He had left the body. Namiko needed to take it. Normally, it would fall outside of protocol, but she'd seen the way he was killed, some kind of poison dart. If Orochimaru had a new poison it was not something she could just forget about. She felt something move at her side and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She jerked her weapons pouch open, grabbing hold of whatever it was an pulling out out. Her eyes widened on the small, tortoise, hardly bigger than her thumb.

"Rukai-kun," she muttered, glaring. She couldn't find it in herself to be mad though. Of course Gai would seen Rukai with her. It was the fastest way of finding her if she was captured. "Go to Gai this instant and tell him to take route 19 Alpha from Konoha to Suna."

"I'm not allowed to leave you Namiko-chan," the male tortoise whispered, embarrassed.

"Do this or I will simply leave you behind where you will be equally useless to Gai in locating me," she ordered. He disappeared in a poof. She waited a few more minutes. The sun was still high. She had to go now though. Orochimaru was still in the area. She bounded out from the trees, stopping short when she was met with a red-haired young boy. Her eyes widened. He was alone, his aura bleeding hate and discontent. She shouldn't stop and allow him time to see her, but as she tried to jump around him, something closed around her ankle hard. She was thrown back and her eyes narrowed on the headband he had attached to a large gourd on his back. A shinobi boy huh? She observed his face, cold and pale. He was a killer to be sure, but with that aura what else was he? There was more to that murderous intent than a nasty personality. It ran deep and it was dark.

"You are not from my village," he said lowly.

"I am not," she replied, standing and considering him carefully.

"I should kill you," he said, his voice strange.

"You should probably try," she agreed, wondering why she was bothering to talk to this boy. He looked so sad though, so lonely.

"I hate my village," he admitted. She stared back, confused. Where was he going with this. "I hate you," he added.

"You do not know me, shinobi-san," she told him in a calm, even voice she used with Michio when he got petulant with her or Gai.

"Yet I crave your blood," he growled, his face taking on an almost demonic expression.

Her frown deepened. "You are a very sad child aren't you?" she asked, eying him carefully. She'd never seen a jutsu like the one before but she was fast, too fast for any boy of… well he looked about ten. He could be older though… or younger even.

"What do you know about sadness?" he growled, his voice sounding inhuman. She didn't back down though. He was like a wild animal. You didn't give ground to a wild animal or the animal would charge.

"I know a great many things. I have lost many people that I love. I think you might have lost people too," she said, tipping her head to the side. Her brows knitted together as she realized that the scar over his eye was a symbol, Ai… Love.

"Did you come to kill my father?" he asked point-blank.

"Who is your father?" she replied, not planning on lying to him outright. If her father was Shinto then he was already dead. It didn't matter if she told him or not.

"Yondaime Kazekage," he said. She blinked, surprise registering, but she kept it carefully from her eyes, the only thing he could see from behind her mask.

"No, I have no interest in the Kazekage," she said.

"Too bad," he murmured. She stared at him. "I would have let you live if you had said yes." With that, sand shot out of the gourd on his back. She blinked. It was fast and she could tell it was infused with chakra.. a strange chakra. She jumped back, spinning out of the way of the sand. She was right though. He was young, a chuunin probably but he was not developed enough to challenge her.

Namiko knew she should face him head on. She should kill him, but she thought of his sadness. She thought of that scar. She thought of Gai and how he'd had to kill a boy on his mission. It had hurt him badly. Finally she thought of her boys. She would not kill this Suna shinobi. She refused to even fight him. With determination, she danced out of the way of his sand which was relentless and probably very strong. She passed him with little difficulty though, flipping straight over him, her braid brushing the top of his head as she did, but she kept running, not looking back to see his shock, his anger. She could hear it though. He let out a roar of rage.

The Hyuuga shinobi did not stop as she reached the body of the fallen Huroi Shinto. She grabbed hold of his arm, swinging his lifeless body up and over her shoulders as she headed towards Konoha, taking the safest route she knew, down 19 Alpha. It was rarely used by Suna shinobi and it was well-concealed. It took her quite a bit more North than necessary but it was worth the security.

Namiko ran for a day and a half at full speeds, not stopping not slowing, drinking from the small bottle at her hip and taking a soldier-pill when necessary. The information she had was invaluable and this man was important. If she were caught carrying him by any shinobi village and it got back to Suna, she would be starting a war. She couldn't use her eyes. Her chakra was focused on her legs, propelling her forward and hiding traces of her path at the same time.

The sun was hot on her skin and the man grew heavy. She had not taken this mission with weights and she was glad because she didn't have time to stop and remove such nuisances. Her fatigue was beginning to show and she was getting clumsy. She was a day and a half from Konoha now along this route and she was well away from the direct lines between Konoha and Suna. She would be entering Konoha from almost directly north of the village. She stopped hiding her tracks. The trees were not grateful for the removal of the Hyuuga jutsu from her feet, but she only broke one two branches in her haste and only on her first couple steps.

As the heat closed in on her, her mind started playing tricks. She felt something slide down her arm like blood leaking from a body, but when she looked there was nothing. Takeshi… her heart clenched. She forced those thoughts out. There was no blood. This man was no Takeshi and she had no reason to have those memories crop up on her. Just as soon as she tried to block it out though, a sharp pain struck her left shoulder and she reeled at the impact, thrown from the tree. It was agonizing, white hot, sharp, and jolting just like the chidori. The Chidori!? She was under genjutsu. She quickly performed a hand sign. "Kai!" she hissed, but it wasn't enough. She felt a sword slice through her arm, a memory of a training wound, one given to her by Jiro when she was very young. It had bled and bled.

She grabbed hold of what was real, what she knew. She was carrying an assassination target, one who'd been assassinated by someone other than herself. He'd been killed by poison dart. Poison Dart! She immediately dropped the body, reaching up around her shoulder where a small drop of liquid had found a place on her skin. She stripped out of her shinobi vest which had quite a bit more of the stuff, throwing it away from her. She felt like there was something on her neck too. She quickly ripped off her mask, smashing it on the ground She blinked, shaking her head and staring down at the body.

From out of nowhere a fist slammed into her fast and she reeled back. The chidori struck her again, same place. She gritted her teeth. "_Not real, not real, not real_," she thought again and again, but it felt very real. Knowing Orochimaru's fascination with anything scientific, she was sure it was some kind of unique and powerful hallucinogen. She looked down at the body of Shinto and she saw Rin, eyes cold and dead, covered in blood. She shook her head clear. She'd never seen Rin's body. Rin had never been recovered.

Namiko felt horror sink in. She had to destroy herself and him. They couldn't be found. She crawled towards Rin/Shinto, bringing her hands together in a hand sign, drawing a shaking breath as Rin/Shinto suddenly came to life, reaching for her, screaming for her to save her/him. She shuddered, unable to contain her sob as she performed the next symbol. A club, slammed into the back of her head and she fell forward over Rin's body which went limp again. She blinked down. It was Shinto. It was Shinto. It was Shinto. She formed the third seal, but just as she moved her hands down to finish the body, two hands grabbed hers roughly, pulling her back.

The sneering, familiar face of her interrogator from Suna leered down at her. He licked his lips. "Has he fucked you?" he taunted. She let out a shout of anger, fighting him. She wasn't restricted by paralytic this time and she fought like hell, her fist catching his jaw with a sickening crunch, throwing him back. He wasn't afraid though, sauntering towards her slowly, sneering. He was a weak shinobi, a new interrogator with no particular talent in it either. He should be very afraid.

Namiko fought him hard and fast, her fists almost never finding purchase. She felt something strange wrap around her, something that didn't quite fit. She couldn't see it. Of course she couldn't because this wasn't what was really happening. This was a hallucinogen. She whipped out a kunai, slamming it hard into her thigh with a grunt of pain and suddenly everything became clear, a sharp snap back to reality.

Three shinobi were surrounding them, Gai hollering viscously to stay back and not to lay a hand on her. He was covered in blood and bruises. She blinked a few times, looking to his leg. It had only caught the outside, but… her lightning blade jutsu. How had she performed that under that strong of a drug. He was breathing hard, staring at her, his eyes lowering to the kunai then up to her again. She wasn't wearing her mask anymore and it felt strange to be wearing all of this without it. It did allow for him to see her eyes completely unencumbered though and he visibly relaxed at the sight of them, limping forward slowly.

"Gai-sensei" a voice said sharply, but Gai collapsed in front of her, smiling tiredly. She blinked at him, looking around. The entire area was destroyed. Had she done that? She took stock of herself. She wasn't seriously injured, but she'd used a lot of chakra, definitely enough to do this.

"My lovely wife has returned to us, Neji-kun," he said, in a sweet dreamy voice, his eyes glittering with humor. Humor? Did he think this was a joke. She could have killed him!

"Baka!" she snapped, going to slap him hard across his face, but he caught it as he always did, lacing her fingers with his.

"A challenge again sweet Namiko, so soon after the last youthful spar? At least this time we are indeed in an open area," he said. She felt humor bubbling up in her as she remembered her jounin promotion ceremony when he'd done the same thing, caught her hand and proposed a challenge.

"Baka," she laughed breathlessly, shaking her head and lowering it as the tiredness crept in. "I could have killed you," she hissed, glancing at her cousin Neji who was watching her warily as if she might attack. She saw someone take a step towards the body.

"Don't touch that, Lee-san," she said. She noted the thin genjutsu over it, concealing it from anyone who did not know it was there. Good. They could deal with it later. "Unless you'd like to be the next one to beat the crap out of Gai-sensei." Gai laughed heartily, wincing and lowering his hand to his ribs.

"Lay down baka," she ordered.

"Lee, Tenten, perimeter," Gai grunted out, obeying her command. The two left swiftly.

"What kind of genjutsu was that?" Neji asked, walking forward to stare down at her. Namiko performed three hand symbols. She was low on chakra, but Gai wouldn't make the run back with his leg this bad. She removed her own bloodied kunai, cringing, but she could move with it. Gai was worse… much worse.

"It was… a poison, killed my target instantly. I only got perhaps a drop on my skin," she muttered, considering. Gai let out a relieved sigh as her healing chakra knitted his wound back together.

"Go to sleep baka. We aren't going to be able to go anywhere tonight," she said, noting how dark it was. Gai mumbled something contrary, but he was already almost out by the time he laid down fully.

"How long did we fight, niisan?" she asked, a bit bemused. It had been perhaps two or three in the afternoon when she'd begun feeling the effects… at least, she thought.

"An hour. Gai-sensei wouldn't hit back," Neji said.

"Of course not," she muttered, shaking her head with frustration. Her chakra wavered and stopped and she grumbled in irritation, performing the jutsu again, but her chakra was low. Neji knelt across from her, placing his hands over hers, which lit with a clean blue chakra. She looked up at him, nodding to him in gratitude which he returned silently.

Once she had finished Gai's leg, the other two had returned from setting up a perimeter, looking at her expectantly. She looked from them to Neji. "Are you not the second-in-command?" she asked. He frowned at her, surprised. "It's not my team and I might still have some of that poison in my system." He nodded.

"Lee, take guard. Tenten rest while Namiko-niisan and I heal Gai-sensei. We'll leave as soon as Gai is able."

"Hai," they both replied, Tenten looking immensely relieved. Namiko moved her hands, mirrored by Neji's up to Gai's chest where she'd cracked his ribs somehow. Most of the serious blows were on the periphery. He was faster than her… quite a bit faster. He must have stopped for some reason… to try to calm her, she realized. Obviously this injury had shown him that she was beyond that because it was the only pressure hit that had stuck. She was just glad she hadn't opened any gates… right?

"I didn't open any chakra gates, did I niisan?" she asked, looking up at Neji, her chakra fading from her hands. She drew them back and rested them in her lap.

"No, I do not believe so. You were both moving so fast it was hard to keep track though," he admitted.

"Alright," she nodded. "I can handle healing this baka, niisan. You can get some rest as well if you would like… taicho." She added the title, watching as his eyes widened in shock. "I will not be able to sleep while Gai is like this," she continued in explanation. Neji nodded.

"Lee!" he said sharply.

"Hai!" Lee exclaimed, leaping down from his lookout tree to stand before him.

"Keep an eye on my cousin as well. If it looks like she's going to go into that state again, wake me," he said.

"Hai," Lee nodded. Namiko smiled, watching Neji move away, claiming a place near Tenten and laying down. He had grown so much. Still a genin, but he'd be a chuunin in a few months and then she couldn't imagine him taking very long to make jounin. He was a genius of the Hyuuga Art, absolutely mesmerizing to watch.

Namiko stood, grabbing hold of Gai's shoulders and pulling him towards a tree. He grumbled unhappily, blinking blearily up at her but as soon as she settled, she pulled him back against her. His head settled on her shoulder and he drew a deep breath. She kissed the top of his head, not caring that Neji was still awake or that Lee was watching. He drifted off to sleep, Namiko stroking his hair gently. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, staring down at his bruised and battered face, his bloodied arms from a few superficial slices of her sword which was now lodged deeply in a tree across the large clearing. It was one of the only trees in the area to survive the "spar" as Gai had called it.

"It's really weird," Tenten's quiet whisper drew Namiko's attention. The tired jounin kept her eyes trained on her husband's face. Namiko knew that the genin was not talking to her, but addressing her cousin. "You knew that he was married?"

"Of course I did Tenten. She is my father's cousin," he said. "I was at their wedding."

"But she's so pretty!" Tenten's whisper rose slightly and Namiko pressed her lips together to hide a smile. How sweet of her to say. Namiko didn't think herself very remarkable especially by Hyuuga standards despite what Gai ranted about all the time… the baka. He was very prone to over-exaggeration. Gai was also a very handsome man even though few took the time to truly see it.

"She's also a jounin as is he. They've fought together for a long time. Besides, it's none of our business," Neji said, sounding bored and irritated at the same time. Only Hizashi's son could pull that off. This time she didn't even try to hold her smirk back.

"But she's strong too!" Tenten hissed. "She could be with anyone, Kakashi-sensei even." Namiko swallowed a laugh at that. To think… her and Kakashi? Never. She was grateful Gai was asleep for that one though it would indeed have made for an interesting couple of weeks full of Gai harassing poor Kakashi even more than usual.

"Enough Tenten," Neji growled back. Namiko watched the girl tense then turn away from her teammate. Namiko returned her eyes to Gai, knowing the girl was perfectly capable of seeing her even in the darkness. His breath was soft against her neck and his weight was comforting. If she focused just enough, she could feel the soft thudding of his heart.

The moon shone high above them and there was little cover from above with the trees. She continued to run her hands through Gai's hair, her eyes taking in the familiar planes of his face a face that was beginning to take shape in Minori and Michio, high cheekbones, a strong jaw… handsome. How did Tenten not see it? Most didn't. She didn't mind though. He was hers and she didn't need to be fighting off anyone who caught sight of his beauty. She sure as hell would, but she didn't want the competition, not here… not with him.

She looked up as Tenten rose, walking towards her. "I know some healing jutsu, Namiko-senpai," she said. Namiko looked up at her, smiling.

"I'm sure Gai-sensei would be very pleased for the help though he's stubborn and would never admit that he needs it," she grinned. Tenten knelt beside Gai's sleeping form, taking hold of his arm and beginning to attempt to heal him. His eyes flickered open but Namiko forward until her lips grazed his ear. "Sleep or I'll make you sleep," she said, glaring at him. He smiled sleepily at her opening his eyes slightly for only a moment before allowing them to close once more.

Tenten's chakra was shaky at best and not the warm green of a healer. "Focus smaller amounts at a time and layer it," Namiko instructed. "You have to start out small, not force too much at once." Tenten nodded and Namiko watched as her chakra sharpened under her hands, fading away on the edges slightly, leaving a strong, warm center just over where she was healing.

"Using healing chakra is so different than what we're used to. My friend once told me that healing chakra and normal chakra are different like the difference between singing and speaking. It doesn't take a loud and jarring voice to be noticed when singing, but a small and focused stream, soothing and gentle. Only when you get a hold of the chakra can it rise and soar, becoming strong and smooth… powerful in its own way," Namiko said.

"That's… really nice Namiko-senpai," Tenten murmured, looking up at her. Her lack of concentration caused her focused chakra to fall away. Namiko only smiled sweetly back at her.

"She was a friend of ours, an amazing healer," she said. "Once she transferred the eye of a dying comrade into Hatake Kakashi… so that he could be with Kakashi-kun forever and experience the world with him."

"The Sharingan," Tenten whispered, placing her hands in her lap. She was quiet for a long while.

"Aren't you tired, Namiko-senpai?" Tenten asked, worriedly.

"Over ten years with this man… I'm not sure I know what tired is anymore," Namiko laughed. "I will be fine Tenten. Go rest. I'll look after Gai-sensei." Tenten looked unsure but after a few moments stood and returned to lay down beside her teammate.

Please let me know what you think. I'm going to sneak a little more Lee in here somewhere. This is one of my favorite chapters that I've written for this story so I hope that has come through for you


End file.
